Waiting for Grotto
by dianaforester
Summary: So they got back....now what? A look at what happened after that fateful trip through the transwarp conduit.
1. Chapter 1 In Which Voyager Returns to th...

Title: Waiting for Grotto

Author: Diana Forester ( dianaforester@hotmail.com )

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: These Characters are not mine

Spoilers: Endgame

Category: J/C, plus the rest of the crew and lots of cameos. 

Summery: So they got back....now what? A look at what happened after that fateful trip through the transwarp conduit. 

Authors Notes: First time out here, so any feedback/constructive criticism is appreciated (Especially constructive criticism!). Thanks to my Betas, Teresa, Voyjo and Crystal. Any mistakes you find are mine. 

Chapter 1 (In Which Voyager Returns to the Alpha Quadrant to Find that All Is Not Well)

"It's all in my report." 

"Welcome back." 

Voyager escorted back to Earth by a fleet of Starships. An honourable return. The intrepid lost sheep returns from places unknown after seven years. The prodigal son. Or daughter. That's how the Admiral had described Voyager's homecoming. Tom Paris (or Chakotay, in this case) gracefully piloting the ship around the Golden Gate Bridge, through the fire works, to come to rest on the parade grounds of Starfleet academy. What a wonderful image.

Unfortunately, for the moment that's all it was: an image, a maybe. Voyager had been hailed by Starfleet HQ about 3 seconds and 10,000 km after the comm. line had closed with Admiral Paris. Some anonymous commander had told them that they were to hold position, and await additional instructions, to be couriered to them. By hand. Who did that these days? 

"Commander, in my ready room please." She wanted another opinion on what the hold up was, and some options. 

With his own small sigh at their current predicament, Chakotay took a final look at the blue-green orb on the view screen and followed his captain. _So close, yet so far…. As he entered the ready room, he took his seat on the near side of Janeway's desk while she went to the replicator. She offered him his tea and took a sip of her coffee before finally sitting down and looking him in the eye. Chakotay could feel the frustration coming off her body like waves. While he too was annoyed with the casual way they were being treated, he know he was here to be her rock, her calm in the storm. Taking a deep breath, he prayed to his spirit guide for the strength to help bring serenity to his angry captain. _

"Chakotay, what the hell are they doing? Don't they realize we just got back from the Delta quadrant? What could possibly be the problem?" 

Chakotay decided to try to inject some humour into the situation. "Perhaps they can't find the fireworks." 

Janeway glared at him before smiling slightly. Once again her friend had helped put their situation into perspective. "Thanks Chakotay, I needed that." 

A rare admission that she needed help. Chakotay decided to take advantage of the situation, and do her another favour. "Why don't you head down to sickbay to check on the newest member of your brood?" 

"Brood? Are you trying to suggest I'm a mother hen?" she replied in mock seriousness, moving toward the door. 

Chakotay watched her move past him, choosing to remain silent, until she paused just before the exit. "Coming?" 

"Shouldn't one of us be here to meet the messenger?" 

"I think Tuvok can handle it. If HQ is treating us casually, I have no problem returning the favour. Plus Tuvok is the logical choice to shoot this messenger of theirs." 

Smiling again, Chakotay followed the captain onto to bridge and into the turbolift bound for sickbay. She didn't break stride as she gave command of the ship to her security chief, and asked him to route all further communication to sickbay. 

* 

Janeway and Chakotay walked into sickbay with to find the lights dimmed, and the new Paris family asleep on one of the bio-beds. Tom was spooned behind B'Elanna, and the new child, as yet un-named from what she knew, was asleep in the crook of B'Elanna's arm. One of them was snoring softly, but she couldn't tell whom. 

Feeling Chakotay's presence behind her, Janeway whispered softly to him, "They're beautiful, aren't they?" 

Chakotay could tell her eyes were misting up. His were too. He could feel the oneness of the small group in front of him, and desperately wanted to feel that kind of connection now. Tentatively he reached out his hand and laid it on her shoulder. "Yes, yes they are." Was his soft reply, his voice slow and thick like velvet. 

Just as slowly she reached her own hand up and laid it on top of his. They stayed there, standing just inside the door, hands resting on her shoulder until Harry walked in. The command team hesitated a moment more before turning to see who the intruder was. Harry, in perhaps the best demonstration of his maturity to date, simply took a few steps to the side and gazed on the new family, allowing the captain and commander a measure of privacy. When she saw who had entered the room, Janeway gestured toward the door, and the three exited so as not to disturb their sleeping friends. 

Once out in the hallway, she replaced her command mask, and spoke to Kim. "What is it Harry?" 

"Vice-Admiral Hoya just arrived by runabout in shuttle bay 2 with our new orders. Ensign Freeman's escorting him to your ready room." 

Janeway smiled and gestured toward the turbolift. "Then let's not keep him waiting." 

* 

The Captain entered her ready room to find Vice-Admiral Hoya walking unhurriedly through the room, running his hand slowly over her chair in disbelief. She'd left Chakotay on the bridge, expecting that this conversation might be best held in private. 

"Admiral." Janeway interrupted his revere. 

"Captain Janeway." Hoya seemed quite satisfied at seeing her. "Let me be the first to shake your hand and welcome you home." 

Janeway took the offered hand, before replying "Thank you sir. It's nice to be back in the Alpha Quadrant. My crew and I are quite anxious to make planet fall. Can I ask what the problem is?" 

"Why do you assume there's a problem?" 

Taking a breath before speaking, she tried to phrase her response as diplomatically as possible. She wasn't particularly successful. "With all due respect, sir, Starfleet wasn't in the habit of having orders hand delivered by senior officers before we left, and I doubt they've changed that policy." 

Smiling slightly, he replied: "The war with the Dominion changed a lot of things in Starfleet, but you're right, we still don't hand deliver orders." 

Janeway bit her tongue and settled for raising her eyebrows in question. 

"I'm here to take command of a small fleet of vessels. The _Pearson_, the _Churchill_, the _Secord_, and the _Indomitable_ will escort _Voyage_r to Starbase 4. Your crew will be debriefed and your ship repaired before returning to Earth. There is one other matter I cannot stress enough: From this point on, you must keep absolute comm silence. Your escort has been kept deliberately small, so as to avoid any…. searching eyes." 

"I see. I'm familiar with the _Pearson_ and the _Churchill_, but I've never heard of the _Secord_ or the _Indomitable_. The_ Indomitable_ sounds more like a _Romulan _warship than any Federation Vessel I've ever heard of. I'd like to know a bit more about the ships I'm to be in a fleet with." 

"Of course Captain. As you know the Pearson is an Excelsior class starship, and the Churchill's a Sovereign class ship. The Indomitable is a defiant class heavy cruiser." 

"You built more than one of those things?" Janeway couldn't believe it. That ship was created for one reason: conflict. The scientist in her abhorred such an idea. 

"I'm afraid so Captain. As I said, the Dominion war changed a lot of things. In any case, the Secord is a prototype. It was designed during the Dominion war, but has only just finished its shakedown cruise. Its purpose is to detect enemy communication and ship movements without being spotted." 

"Then it has a cloak." 

"Yes, but it is also the quietest, most efficient ship we've ever conceived. During trials against the Potempkin and the Hood, it remained uncloaked and undetected in open space for over 29 hours." 

"Admiral, you've assembled quite a fleet here. Is this really necessary just to get to Starbase 4?" 

"I'm afraid so Captain. The war may be over, but not all of our allies can be trusted anymore. Unfortunately, the Federation and the Klingon Empire took the brunt of the attack. The Romulans fared much better, and the Breen are emerging as a new power in this part of the galaxy. Even the Ferengi are looking strong and well armed compared to the state of the Fleet. Our enemies are circling like vultures, waiting to fight over the scraps. If they get a hold of the new technology you've brought back, the Federation will be unable to stave them off. In all honesty Captain, your return couldn't have been timed better. We could really use an edge right now, and it looks like you can provide it." 

"I see. What are our orders then, Admiral?" 

"The Secord has already departed. It will maintain a lead of one parsec. The Indomitable will lead our group, Voyager will fall in behind. The Pearson and Churchill will take flank positions. We will travel at warp 5, so as not to attract undue attention. At that speed it will take us approximately 78 hours to reach Starbase. We will depart as soon as I receive conformation from my aid onboard the Pearson." 

Resigned, at least for the moment, Janeway deferred to Hoya. "Very well. Shall we return to the bridge to await communication?" 

Smiling, Hoya replied. "Of course Captain. Oh, but Captain, there's one more thing. I understand that your pilot and chief Engineer are…occupied for the moment with personal matters. I took the liberty of bringing aboard a few extra officers. Lieutenant DeSoto is one of the best pilots in the fleet. Dr. Leah Brahms from Utopia Planitia designed your engines, and she'll be your new chief of engineering." 

"Admiral, I appreciate your efforts, but this ship has quite a few good pilots, including my first officer. As for a new chief of engineering, my staff are quite capable of handling things for 78 hours." 

Smiling again, Hoya replied, "I know Captain, but those orders didn't originate with me. Starfleet command wants to be sure that you arrive in one piece, and they think this is necessary." 

While Janeway wanted nothing more than to break a few of the Admiral's teeth, she recognized the value of a well-timed defeat. "Ok Admiral, you win. I'll inform engineering to expect Dr. Brahms. Is lieutenant DeSoto ready to get us underway?" 

"Of course. They're waiting in the observation lounge." 

"Janeway to Ensign Freeman. Please bring our guests to the bridge." 

Silently, they returned to the bridge. 

* 

They entered the bridge to find a young male lieutenant, presumably DeSoto, arguing with Commander Chakotay over the Conn position. It seemed DeSoto, displaying the cockiness typical of pilots everywhere, had simply walked over and tried to relieve the ensign manning the Conn. The Commander understandably didn't want to allow just anyone to take control of the vessel, and had stopped DeSoto. The lieutenant figured his orders had come from an Admiral, and therefore superseded those of this Maquis. 

"Gentlemen, please. Lieutenant DeSoto I presume." She wasn't asking; it was pretty clear who he was. 

"Yes Sir." The entire bridge crew turned to stare at him. DeSoto visibly blanched at their response. Unsure what he'd done wrong, but knowing he'd just committed terrible offence his mind raced as he tried to figure out how to fix the situation. Unfortunately his reply did nothing to help. "uhhh…." 

Admiral Hoya was amazed. He'd worked with DeSoto for years, and never once seen the man loose his cool, let alone become speechless. Yet in less than ten seconds this missing Captain and her bridge crew had done just that. He'd have to remember that, and remember not to underestimate them. 

After watching DeSoto's reaction for a few seconds, Janeway decided to give the poor man a break. "I dislike 'sir'. Please address me as Captain. And take the conn." 

DeSoto was visibly relieved as he replied. "Yes Captain, thank you Captain." 

That settled, Janeway walked up to the bridge's upper deck, toward the other stranger. "Dr. Brahms." 

"Yes Captain." 

Janeway extended her hand. "Welcome on board Voyager." 

Brahms took the offered hand. "Thank you Captain. Congratulations on your return." 

"Thank you. Commander, would you show Dr. Brahms to engineering?" 

Chakotay was already moving toward the turbolift as he responded. "Of course Captain." 

No sooner had they departed, Kim announced: "Captain, the Pearson is hailing us" 

Admiral Hoya responded immediately "On screen." 

Kim hesitated, but complied when he saw the Captain's small nod. A young woman appeared on the screen. She was wearing a standard black and grey uniform, with a gold Operations shirt and lieutenant commander's pips. She was not, however, on the Pearson's bridge, but instead calling from what seemed to be personal quarters. 

"Commander Gomez, report." Admiral Hoya was once again taking control of the situation. 

"I've contacted the Indomitable and the Churchill." Gomez also seemed to be in control of the situation on the Pearson. "They both report ready. The Secord reported all systems ready before departing and initiating grey alert. All stations report ready for departure, Admiral." 

"Excellent. Signal the other ships to form up." 

"Yes Sir." The woman replied before the screen resumed its exterior view. They could see a small, powerfully built ship moving into position ahead of them. 

"DeSoto, maintain position relative to the rest of the group." 

"Aye Sir." DeSoto's hands moved over the controls, bringing Voyager in line with the Indomitable. Slowly the stars started to move. They picked up speed and passed Saturn, Jupiter and then through the outer asteroid belt before entering warp. Chakotay emerged from the aft turbolift just in time to see the last small rocks glance off the shields. 

"Captain, if you don't mind, I'd like to retire for the time being." Having gotten his way, Hoya was quite happy to bow out, and leaving Janeway and her crew to carry out his orders. 

"Of course. Commander?" Janeway shot Chakotay an apologetic look. She disliked reducing him to this sort of pageboy role 

Chakotay smiled at her as he responded, "of course Captain." 

Janeway watched the two men head for the turbolift before sitting back into her chair. There was only about 25 minutes left in her duty shift, and she found herself waiting for it to end. She was agitated, and needed to get up and walk around, maybe pace a rut in a carpet. Looking at the view screen just made things worse. Seeing the Indomitable leading the way for Voyager troubled her. It reminded her they'd made it home, but were being denied their final goal by Starfleet's bureaucracy. More personally, Captain Kathryn Janeway had spent the last seven years of her life commanding the only federation ship in the Delta quadrant. Though she'd felt the weight of responsibility, there was also an enormous sense of freedom. She'd made decisions on her own, without anyone to answer to. Perhaps most troubling to her, however, was the undeniable fact the Indomitable would not have existed in the Federation she'd left. Sitting there, staring at its warp engines, she could no longer pretend that nothing had changed. The Dominion war had evidently taken a huge toll on the Federation, and changed its nature, right down to the way it built its ships. What smaller, more insidious differences might exist? 

The tone indicating the end of Alpha shift sounded, disturbing her thoughts. Mentally collecting herself, she stood, leaving the Big Chair to Tuvok. "Commander, the bridge is yours." 

"Aye Captain." 

Janeway watched him settle into the Captain's chair, before heading to the turbolift. 

* 

As soon as Janeway exited the turbolift, she made a beeline for Commander Chakotay's quarters. She took a moment to calm herself before pressing the chime. A few seconds later his voice come over the comm line. "Enter." 

Walking through the open door, Janeway found Chakotay sitting in a chair, PADD in hand, untouched tea at his side still steaming. She figured he hadn't arrived much before she had. 

"What can I do for you Captain?" 

"I need to call in that rain check you gave me. Hors d'oeuvres tonight." 

"Uh, okay. What's the occasion?" Chakotay was getting nervous. There was nothing going on between himself and the Captain, she'd made that crystal clear years ago, but he felt guilty for not telling her about Seven. Not that he could figure out how to tell her. So Kathryn, I'm involved with that borg drone you took under your wing…Somehow he didn't think that would go over well. 

"It's a sort of a staff meeting…without our new senior staff. There were a few things raised in my meeting with Admiral Hoya that concern me." 

"I see. Your quarters, 18:00 hours okay?" 

"Perfect. Oh, and tell Seven of Nine too, okay?" His reaction was subtle, but she caught it easily. He froze for half a second. She could see his indecision about how to react, and decided to spare him the discomfort. 

"Relax Chakotay, I know. The Admiral told me." There was no question in anyone's mind who the Admiral was. 

Sighing deeply, Chakotay tried to figure out how to best approach the subject. He took a long hard look at the Captain, and remembered that above all else, she was his best friend. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." 

She walked over and put her hand on his arm. The last thing she wanted right now was distance between them. "It's alright Chakotay. I understand you had your reasons. I respect that. What's important right now, is that we not let this come between us, and concern ourselves with Admiral Hoya." 

Looking down briefly, he replied, "Of course Captain. I'll make sure we're there." 

"Thanks Chakotay. See you tonight." Janeway turned and left Chakotay's quarters, heading for sickbay. 

* 

Janeway arrived in sickbay to find the lights back on, and all three members of the Paris family wide awake. The doctor was hovering, handing Tom PADDs, giving B'Elanna last minute advice, and smiling at the baby. 

"Captain!" Tom was clearly relived to see her. 

"Congratulations both of you." Janeway walked toward the chaos in front of her. "How is she doing?" 

B'Elanna beamed at Janeway. "She's wonderful." 

"And how are you?" 

"Tired," B'Elanna conceded. "And looking forward to getting back to my own quarters." This last remark was punctuated by a glare at the Doctor. 

Sighing, the Doctor finally conceded. "Alright, you can go. Call me anytime if there's a problem." 

"Of course Doc. Thanks for everything." This last comment came from Tom Paris, as he tried to hurry his family out the door before the Doctor could find any other reason to delay them. 

"One moment before you leave please, Mister Paris." Janeway realized this might be the only time she could see all three of them at once. "I'm holding an informal staff meeting tonight at 18:00 in my quarters. I understand if the two of you are unable to make it, but I hope you won't mind if I have Harry deliver the results to you. Unfortunately some issues have been raised that will affect this entire crew, and will certainly delay our arrival to Earth." 

"Captain," B'Elanna began, "I appreciate your concern, but if this is going to affect our future, we'd like to be there." 

"Given the circumstances, are you sure that's wise?" Janeway appreciated her officer's devotion to duty, but this was getting a little extreme. 

"Captain, as the Doctor will tell you, Klingons have a remarkable constitution. I'll be fine, provided, she can join us." B'Elanna looked down at her daughter to emphasis her point. 

"I'm sorry to say she's right, Captain. Assuming you don't have any feats of strength planned for tonight, she should be fine," the Doctor grudgingly admitted. 

"Alright then, but only if you're sure you're up to it. As for…I'm sorry, what's her name?" Janeway chided herself for not asking sooner. 

"Sorry Captain, but I promised Harry I'd tell him first. Something about a betting pool…but tonight sounds like the perfect opportunity." 

"Fair enough Tom. Please pass the message along to Harry." 

"No problem." 

"I'll see you tonight then." Janeway watched them leave before turning toward the Doctor. "Doctor, I'd also like you to come tonight." 

"Of course Captain." The Doctor was pleased that she was including him in what was clearly an important matter. 

"Excellent. One more thing: I'd like you to keep Tuvok appraised of the situation. Normally I'd do it myself, but I don't want to appear to be spending an undue amount of time with him." 

"I understand Captain." He really didn't have a clue what was going on, but he wasn't about to let her know that. Besides, this seemed sort of cloak and dagger, and he figured it would give him an opportunity to show off his flexibility. 

"See you at 18:00 hours, Doctor." 

* 

The chime to Janeway's quarters sounded at exactly 18:00 hours. 

"Come in," she called over her shoulder. She had just replicated the last of the hors d'oeuvres, a tiger shrimp platter, when the Doctor entered. 

"Good evening Captain, I hope I'm not early." He knew exactly what time he'd arrived at, but in an attempt to improve his social skills, he'd decided to utilize a common human catch phrase. 

Forcing herself not to look at the chronometer, Janeway responded, "No, you're right on time. Please, come in and relax." 

"Thank you Captain." 

The chime sounded again, this time admitting Seven of Nine and Commander Chakotay. 

"Good evening Captain." Chakotay nodded toward Janeway as they entered. 

"Come on in, make yourselves at home." She gestured toward the replicated food in her sitting area. The sight of Chakotay and Seven together unsettled her together. Somewhere in the back of her mind she'd always harboured a secret hope that she and Chakotay would explore their own relationship. Seeing the two of them together brought home the impossibility of that dream ever being fulfilled. Consciously pushing those thoughts aside, she heard the chime sound a final time, admitting Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, and the as-yet-unnamed child. 

The guests already present began to gravitate toward the baby, resting in her mother's arms. Janeway hadn't been able to utter a greeting before Seven, blunt as always, cut right to the heart of the matter. 

"What have you named this child?" 

The room fell silent in anticipation. 

Tom took a deep breath and looked at his wife before responding. "Okay, well, since everyone's here…Her name in Miral Kathryn Paris." 

The room let out a collective breath before applauding. Janeway, beaming, was trying to keep her eyes from welling over. 

Harry's voice rose above the noise. "That makes Commander Chakotay the winner of the 'what'll they name the kid' pool, by betting that both B'Elanna's mother's name and the Captain's would be included. Congratulations Commander, you've just won a months worth of replicator rations." 

The last comment sparked a wave of laugher through out the group. What would have once been a highly coveted prize had become irrelevant with one trip through a Borg transwarp conduit. The proverbial ice having been broken, the gathered crewmembers began to relax, mingle, and enjoy the food their Captain had replicated for them. 

Seven of Nine was the first to hold the new child, looking awkward and somewhat lost until the Doctor provided some gentle instruction. B'Elanna stood beside them, looking on like an understandably nervous mother. Harry and Tom were sampling some of the food, while observing the interaction between the Klingon Engineer, the former Borg drone, and the holographic doctor. They made an interesting scene. 

That left Janeway and Chakotay as the odd people out. Janeway saw him standing off to one side drink in hand, observing. She approached him quietly. "Congratulations." 

Smiling into his drink he replied, "Almost makes me wish we'd stayed in the Delta Quadrant." 

Seeing Janeway's head snap around in surprise, he amended, "I'm kidding. It's nice to be back. I only wish we were on Earth, instead of this strange purgatory." 

"Come on now Chakotay, the Delta Quadrant wasn't always Hell." 

"No, those times without the Kazon, the Vidiians, the Borg, the Hirogen, or low energy reserves were an absolute dream." 

Laughing softly, they both understood in that moment the magnitude of what had taken place in their lives. They had defeated countless enemies, together. They had forged two vastly different groups of people into one coherent crew, together. They had brought Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant intact, together. These accomplishments could never be taken from them, would never be forgotten. 

Bringing herself back to the present, the Captain cleared her throat. "I'm afraid this evening isn't just a social function. There's a very serious matter that was brought to my attention by Admiral Hoya. It seems the reason for our detour to Starbase 4 is not simply to debrief before returning to Earth. It appears Starfleet intends to make use of the technology provided to us by Admiral Janeway. Aside from violation of the temporal prime directive, this also presents some other problems. 

"It's clear from our escort that we are to avoid both Federation and enemy eyes. There is much care being taken to ensure as few people as possible know about our return, supposedly to keep this new technology secret. Unfortunately this poses problems when it comes to the fate of the crew. It could take Starfleet years to reverse engineer and apply the shielding and torpedoes, and they can't very well have an entire crew wandering around who know what they're up to." 

The pieces started to fall into place for the gathered crewmembers. B'Elanna was the first to voice the implications of their new orders. "So we won't be returning to Earth anytime soon. They'll keep us confined somewhere until they figure out what to do with this new technology we brought back." 

"If we ever see Earth," Chakotay quipped. "If they release us, we blow the whistle that we've been back in the Alpha quadrant. They've got the perfect excuse right now; we're lost in the Delta Quadrant. Maybe we suffer a warp core breach; maybe we crash land on a planet. Regardless, they never hear from us again, and neither does anyone else." 

"So what do we do about it?" Harry Kim was obviously agitated. After finally getting back to the Alpha Quadrant, the thought that he'd never see Earth again was unbearable. 

"We destroy the technology." Seven put everyone's thoughts into words. 

"Exactly." Janeway was glad they'd come to the same conclusion she had. "We reach Starbase 4 in about 70 hours, but I doubt we have that long. The presence of Hoya's aide on the Pearson suggests to me there may be an occupying force waiting to come aboard. I want this done within 24 hours." 

There were nods all around; everyone knew what was at stake. 

"Alright then. As of this moment, I will no longer be involved in this operation, nor will Chakotay." Chakotay's head snapped around at this remark. He'd thought he'd be the logical choice to head this up after his years in the Maquis. Janeway held up a hand to forestall his protest. "We are both too obvious. Hoya will suspect we might try and start a mutiny. The Doctor will co-ordinate." 

Even the Doctor seemed surprised and concerned by her choice. 

"Doctor, you will not be commanding this operation. You will act as a go-between to communicate information between teams. Seven, I want you to work with Harry to find a way to remove the new technology from Voyager quickly, including all the computer records of it's existence. B'Elanna, if you're up to it," B'Elanna nodded her agreement, "you'll work with Tuvok to ensure we can destroy all the new components, without damaging Voyager, or the other ships. 

"Chakotay and I should know nothing about you plans from this point on. We will do our best to assist you, but we need to stay in the dark, so our imprisonment won't disrupt your plans. Any questions?" 

There was a small pause, before heads shook around the room. 

"Excellent." Janeway passed out a small stack of PADDs. "Here are your official orders. Good luck." 

Watching her crew file out, Janeway couldn't help but marvel at how far they'd come. She had every confidence they would finish this one final task for her with the skill that had kept them alive, across the galaxy from everyone they'd known. She almost pitied Hoya for trying to slow them in their quest to reach Earth. She vowed once again to make sure her crew reached home, and she made a more personal promise that she'd land this ship right on HQ's front lawn. It would be harder than Hell to 'disappear' _Voyager_ once the entire Federation saw it over the news nets. 


	2. Chapter 2 In Which We Learn the True Val...

Chapter 2 (In Which We Learn the True Value of a Holo-Imager)

"Doctor to Tuvok. Could you please come to sickbay at the end of your shift?" 

Taking a moment to find inner peace, Tuvok responded. "Yes Doctor," and promptly closed the channel. The Doctor tended to…prattle a bit, and Tuvok preferred to avoid him and his needless chatter. Unfortunately, in his current condition it was imperative that he maintain good relations with the chief medical officer. 

Glancing down at the control panel at the side of the command chair, Tuvok saw that only 35 minutes remained before the Alpha shift reported for duty. The night shift had been uneventful, and he had been able to spend much of the time reviewing his crew evaluations in anticipation of his debriefing. He had also devoted a smaller portion of time to analyzing the ship's current situation. After considerable consideration, he was forced to admit that he could formulate no reasonable hypothesis for a journey to Starbase 4 with the information he currently possessed. Whatever had occurred between Captain Janeway and Admiral Hoya had evidently left her satisfied with the necessity of the detour. Until such time as she became dissatisfied with their treatment by Starfleet, he would continue to comply with the wishes of Admiral Hoya. He knew Janeway had the crew's best interests in mind, and thus is was logical to conclude that if she were not apprehensive about the Admiral's orders with her superior information, he need not be either. 

Glancing again at the control panel, he noted that he would shortly have to depart for sickbay. He resigned himself to use his time with the Doctor as an exercise in tolerance, and awaited Captain Janeway's arrival. 

* 

Seven of Nine entered the cargo bay, intending to have the computer isolate all references to Admiral Janeway and the technology she'd provided, before beginning a regeneration cycle. As she approached the consol adjacent to her alcove, she noticed a young man standing across from her. 

Adjusting her path, Seven strode toward him. As she did, she saw he was wearing the standard grey and black Starfleet uniform associated with personnel from the Alpha Quadrant. And he was armed with a compression phaser rifle. 

Annoyed at his intrusion, she decided to confront him. She stopped directly in front of him and demanded: "Can I help you Ensign." This was quite clearly not a question, but an opportunity for him to explain his presence before she took action. 

He did not respond. 

Seven decided to try a different tactic. "Comply, or be assimilated." She remembered the way Voyager's crew had initially reacted to her presence, and assumed this stranger might be motivated by fear to respond. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't the response she'd hoped for. He immediately levelled his weapon at her chest, and spoke into a communications device on his wrist, "Green one to Red one; I have encountered hostility. Request assistance." 

Seven, for her part, was speechless. This unfamiliar officer had refused to respond to her initial inquiry, and responded with aggression when she attempted to elicit a response from him. Deciding not to wait for others to arrive to assist him, she snap-kicked his phaser from his hands. 

The elite Starfleet security guard, veteran of the Dominion Front, didn't know what had hit him. Although he had experienced hand-to-hand combat with Jem'hadar soldiers, he hadn't expected the speed of this woman's attack. Before his mind could respond to the threat she posed, he was on his stomach, pinned by her knee in the small of his back. 

Seven retrieved the phaser from where it had fallen before opening a channel to security. "Security, intruder alert." Satisfied that her own reinforcements were now on their way, she turned her attention back to the man below her. She pressed the muzzle of the phaser into the back of his neck and asked again, "Can I help you Ensign." 

The doors chose that moment to open, admitting five more security officers clad in grey and black. They took defensive positions behind creates and canisters in the cargo bay. The doors had yet to close when three more security officers entered, these wearing the familiar black and gold of Voyager's security force. They saw Seven pinning the man in an Alpha Quadrant uniform, and decided to train their own weapons on the other grey and blacks. The interlopers, seeing their exposed position were in the process of surrendering when Admiral Hoya strode through the closing doors. Tuvok was immediately behind him, followed closely by Janeway and Chakotay. 

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Admiral Hoya was livid at the sight of his special troops lowering their weapons. "Restrain her!" 

"Belay that." Janeway didn't like the way he was treating her people, and Admiral or not, this was still her ship. 

Hoya spun at the sound of Janeway's voice. "What are you doing? It's obvious she attacked my people." 

"Admiral, what are your people doing on my ship without my knowledge?" 

The Admiral did not like the way this conversation was going. Bad enough for the moral of his troops to be over-powered by this sorry excuse for a security force, but to have them witness such obvious disrespect would undermine his control over the rest of the operation. "Captain, perhaps this conversation should best be held elsewhere." 

"I couldn't agree more. Tuvok, see that the 'intruders' are taken to the brig. Commander, please see to Seven." 

Tuvok responded with a nod, before organizing his men and clearing out the cargo bay. Chakotay smiled gratefully at Janeway before moving to Seven's side. 

"Admiral?" Janeway gestured toward the door and escorted Hoya to her ready room. 

* 

The doors to the Captain's ready room had barely closed when Janeway repeated her unanswered question. "Admiral, I ask you again, what are your people doing on my ship?" 

"I had them beamed over to protect key areas in the event we are boarded by hostile forces." 

Janeway decided not to mention that in her mind they had already been boarded by hostile forces, and cut right to the heart of the matter. "Admiral, I appreciate your concern, but aside from the fact that this ship has weapons superior to anyone in the Alpha Quadrant, as Captain, I should have been notified before any extra personnel were brought onboard." 

"I apologize for that oversight, Captain. However, the necessity of their presence remains. We cannot be too careful with this ship. Your borg overreacted."

"Admiral, that may be the case, but your men invaded what is for all intents and purposes, her quarters. As for the allegation that she attacked your Lieutenant, my crewmembers don't generally carry phasers; yours do. Considering I had not informed her of extra personnel coming aboard, I'd say she acted appropriately." 

Clearly annoyed, Hoya responded, "Captain, I refuse to be goaded into an argument over this. My security people will continue to guard key areas of this ship. I expect my crew to be released from your brig right away, and that you will do whatever is required to ensure there are no more 'incidents.'" Having made his position clear, Hoya stormed from the room. 

Janeway slowly slide into her chair and rested her head in her hands. Sighing, she felt the beginnings of a pounding headache, and realized that these may well be the longest 78 hours of her life. 

* 

As soon as they were alone Chakotay placed his hand on Seven's shoulder. "Hey, how are you doing?" 

Seven smiled slightly and looked down, what the Doctor had told her was classic flirting behaviour. "He did not injure me." 

Chakotay smiled back at her, and moved closer. "That's good, 'cause if he did, I'd have to injure him back." 

"That will not be necessary, Commander." 

Sighing, Chakotay took a step back. "Back on duty, eh?" 

Seven of Nine took her own step away before replying, "Yes. I have a task I must complete immediately. I do not expect it to occupy the rest of the day however." 

Chakotay recognized an invitation when he saw one. "Stop by my quarters when you're done?" 

"Of course Commander." 

Chakotay nodded before exiting the cargo bay. He couldn't help being frustrated that events seemed to be conspiring against him and Seven. Putting those thoughts out of mind, he headed back to the bridge. 

Seven watched his departure, then moved briskly to the consol beside her alcove. With a few deft movements, she set the computer to erase all record of the future technology on Voyager. She then set up a second mole program to follow the first, filling in the newly emptied space with junk data, preventing any possibility of recovering the lost information. She would not be notified of the program's completion, but trusted the computer to fulfill its programming. Returning the screen to its neutral position, she entered her alcove for regeneration. She was aware of the arrival of another black and grey security guard before entering unconsciousness. 

* 

B'Elanna Torres hesitated before entering Engineering. It bothered her to think that a stranger had been near her engines. It was even more troubling to think a designer had been poking around. Engineers had a strong dislike for designers; they were critical, arrogant, and coddled. B'Elanna could feel her blood pressure start to rise at the thought of the obtuse questions about to be asked of her. 

B'Elanna considered turning around, going back to her quarters and Tom and Miral. Two things stopped her and forced her to press onward. First, the importance of her mission. She had made a commitment to see help get this crew home, and she intended to see it through. She also had Miral's future to consider, and she would not have her daughter grow up in some kind of Starfleet created nether-world. 

The second, unconscious reason was the need to see the Engines. In many ways they were her children. Nowhere near as important to her as Miral now was, but important nonetheless. Even without the urgency of Voyager's situation, she would have stolen away to see them regardless. It may have taken longer, but her visit was inevitable. 

Stealing herself for the coming confrontation, B'Elanna entered her office. Behind her desk, unsurprisingly, was Dr. Leah Brahms. 

Dr. Brahms saw her enter, and stood immediately. "You must be Lieutenant Torres. I've been expecting you. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your office, but I was looking for some old engine efficiency reports." Seeming to suddenly realize she'd forgotten something, she did something B'Elanna had never expected her to do; she extended her hand. "Sorry, I'm Dr. Leah Brahms." 

Recovering from the shock of the gesture, Torres took the offered hand, and replied, "B'Elanna Torres." 

Smiling widely, Brahms indicated the seat across from her and continued, "I'm amazed with some of the modifications you've made," Here we go, Torres thought, "they're light years ahead of anything we've come up with at Utopia Planitia. I'd like to adapt your ideas to the rest of the fleet." 

Startled, B'Elanna finally stuttered, "Uh, of course. What can I help you with?" 

Smiling again, Dr. Brahms started asking questions. 

* 

While B'Elanna was on her fact-finding mission with Dr. Brahms, Harry and Seven of Nine were crawling through the Jeffery's tubes just below the 'top' of the saucer. It had taken them four tries to find an unguarded entrance to the tubes, and as a result, they'd had to climb through several hundred meters, starting in Nelix's kitchen. 

Harry checked his tricorder again. They were only 10 meters from the juncture that contained the controls for armour deployment, and he wanted to be sure they didn't have any problems this close to their goal. Unfortunately, his tricorder readings suggested otherwise. 

"Seven," Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm detecting two life signs beyond the next set of doors. It looks like Hoya beat us here." 

Sitting awkwardly in the confined space, Seven opened a channel to Sickbay. "Seven of Nine to the Doctor." 

"The Doctor here. What can I do for you Seven?" 

"I have a personal matter I wish to discuss with you, Doctor. Are you available for an immediate consultation?" 

Recognizing the prearranged code phrase, the Doctor checked on the guards at the entrance to Sickbay before moving into his office. "I am indeed available for a consultation." 

Seven took a breath before answering. "Harry and I have reached a roadblock in our relationship. There are people who do not wish us to become involved. I require direction." 

Another coded phrase. "I understand your conundrum, Seven, however I'm afraid you and Ensign Kim will have to put your relationship on the back-burner until I have assisted another couple. Once their relationship is accepted, yours may be also." 

"Thank you Doctor. I will wait for your signal to resume my relations with Mr. Kim. Seven of Nine out." 

In the Jeffrey's tube, Kim sighed. "So we wait for Tuvok and B'Elanna. I hope they hurry…" 

"As do I Ensign." It appeared once again she would not be spending the evening with Commander Chakotay. 

* 

Back in Sickbay, the Doctor had just again requested the presence on Commander Tuvok in Sickbay at the end of his shift. 

Beside the door, Lieutenant Mertois listened intently. Since the end of the Dominion War, there hadn't been much for him to do. There wasn't nearly the call for Starfleet ground troops anymore. He'd been at a crossroads of sorts, deciding whether to become a ship-based security guard, or move into private security business, when Commander Sonya Gomez had approached him about this mission. He'd met her onboard the Excelsior after his Squadron had been over run by Jem'Hadar on some moon near the Cardassian boarder. Gomez had been the engineer on board the runabout that had been sent to pick them up. The Excelsior had been in a firefight with a Jem'Hadar ship, and hadn't been able to drop shields to beam them up. The runabout had been a last ditch effort to get them out. 

Unfortunately, the Dominion troops on the surface had seen their approach, and fired with a captured Federation phaser cannon. Mertois, the only remaining officer of the decimated 41st artillery squadron, had found Gomez in the runabout after it had crashed. The pilot and medic had been killed in the first blast, but Gomez was tearing out pieces of the warp core by hand to scavenge for parts. In 30 minutes she'd had the ship running again. 

Mertois had taken the co pilot's position, but he didn't do much more than shout warnings to Gomez. She strafed the Jem'Hadar position, taking out the phaser cannon before heading out of the atmosphere. She'd then taken the runabout into battle, firing a photon torpedo into the Jem'Hadar's exhaust port, destroying it. 

Mertois stayed on the Excelsior only as far as Deep Space 9 after that, but he and Gomez had become good friends on the ride back to Federation territory. He'd been transferred to the 34th infantry squad, given a commendation and promoted to Lieutenant JG. A successful raid on a Jem'Hadar weapons depot three months later got him the full second pip. 

His encounter with Gomez on the Excelsior, however brief, had evidently stuck in her mind; he was her first choice to head up the security force Admiral Hoya was putting together. He'd agreed immediately, partly so he could work with Gomez, and partly to see if he still felt the fire that had originally sent him to join the fleet. 

He'd been surprised to see one of his troopers get pasted by Seven of Nine. He'd been worried that he wasn't training his people hard enough, until he'd heard about her enhanced reflexes and strength. As a result, he was now taking shifts as a guard, trying to get a better understanding of his enemy, the crew of the starship Voyager. 

When he heard Seven talking to the Doctor about her personal problems, his ears perked right up. Not usually the type to partake in gossip, guarding sickbay left him with little else to occupy his mind. So he'd been thinking about what the Doctor had said, trying to figure out what he was talking about, when he remembered the way the Commander had been looking at her when he came into the cargo bay. 

So, Mertois thought, the Commander doesn't want her involved with Ensign Kim. Interesting. Now all he had to do was figure out the other couple. Seemed like deep space really did work better than a dating service. 

* 

Tuvok arrived in sickbay as per the Doctor's request. He seated himself on a bio-bed, as the Doctor retrieved a scanning device from one of the tables. 

The Doctor began speaking as he scanned Tuvok. "Tuvok, I'm worried about your relationship with B'Elanna. I don't think you're progressing as quickly as you could be." 

"Oh?" this peaked Tuvok's interest. The Doctor was only to allude to a slow progression between himself and B'Elanna if speed were vital to the completion of the mission. 

"It's unfair to torment your colleges this way. They should know where you two stand on this issue. You should also make your intentions clearer to Lieutenant Torres. If you love her, tell her." 

Standing, Tuvok resolved to find B'Elanna as quickly as possible. "Thank you for your advice, Doctor. I believe you may be correct." Tuvok nodded once before leaving sickbay. If the Doctor was right, Ensign Kim and Seven of Nine were both in danger. 

* 

Mertois mulled over this new bit of information. This didn't sit well with him. He knew B'Elanna was the half-Klingon chief Engineer. He also knew she had just delivered a child by her husband, Admiral Paris' son. That she would now get involved in a relationship with a Vulcan seemed completely unreasonable. Deciding he had to report this, he pushed a small button beside his wrist-mounted communicator, summoning relief. His partner on the other side of the door was also notified by way of a slight vibration in his own wrist. 

The Ensign turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. Mertois shook his head slightly, letting him know there was no cause for alarm. The Ensign shrugged and continued his surveillance of sickbay. Mertois' replacement arrived a few moments later, allowing him to head to the transporter room, and from there to the Pearson. 

* 

Tuvok found B'Elanna in her quarters with Tom and Miral. They immediately headed toward the armoury; speaking only once they arrived at their destination. They were only 50 hours away from Starbase 4, and quickly approaching the deadline Captain Janeway had imposed on them. 

Tuvok broke the silence, once they had secured the area. "It seems Ensign Kim and Seven of Nine have encountered difficulty in completing their part of the mission. We must move quickly with our task to ensure their safety." 

B'Elanna nodded. "After speaking with Dr. Brahms, I'm fairly sure she has no idea what Starfleet's plan is for us. It seems she was the closest engineer with level 7 security clearance. She was ordered to evaluate the modifications made to Voyager's systems for possible integration into other ship designs. It looks like she's starting from the beginning and going over all the engineering logs. Right now she's up to the point where we destroyed the caretaker's array" 

Tuvok accepted her evaluation. "That is consistent with a civilian on a Starfleet mission." 

B'Elanna took a look at the new torpedoes. "Shall we get started then?" 

Tuvok started toward the torpedoes. "Indeed." 

* 

Captain Janeway sat in her chair on the bridge and fiddled with the consol at her right hand for the thousandth time. She was all too aware that her deadline was looming overhead. She should have gone to her ready room, paced a rut in the rug, but she wanted to be on the bridge in case something happened at the eleventh hour. Something made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and forced her out of her reverie. Looking around, she noticed the entire crew had their eyes on her, and her hand, which she'd been unconsciously drumming on the arm of her chair. 

Realizing that this kind of behaviour in a Captain was bad for moral, she headed for her ready room to find something to occupy her mind. 

* 

Lieutenant DeSoto was serving as helmsman during Captain Janeway's abrupt departure. He sensed something unusual about her behaviour. She seemed keyed up, more than she had been since he'd come on board. Commander Chakotay also appeared to be…off. The normally placid first officer seemed to be anticipating something. 

DeSoto had learned to trust his instincts as a pilot. Right now those same instincts were telling him that something strange was going on. Pushing a small button on his console, DeSoto alerted Admiral Hoya that he was needed on the bridge. 

* 

Having finally completed the modifications on all of the new torpedoes, B'Elanna sat back and whipped her brow. It had taken them 3 hours, but they'd finally finished the delicate work of removing the warheads from 37 of the remaining weapons. They'd also pulled the guidance, and fuel components out of seven, and then repacked the remaining warheads into the extra space. That left them with seven very volatile slabs of duranium, with only enough propellant left to get them 100,000 km away from the ship. One of the remaining torpedoes was earmarked as the catalyst to ignite the remaining weapons components; the other two were to be used to destroy the shield mechanism, once Harry and Seven had released it from the ship. A pretty plan, on she hoped like Hell worked. 

"Tuvok to Doctor." Tuvok was also glad to be finished the tedious work. With his lapses in concentration growing worse, he'd been unsure how much longer he would have been able to continue working. 

"Doctor here. Go ahead Tuvok." 

"I wish to thank you for your advice, Doctor. My relationship with Lieutenant Torres is now more to my satisfaction." 

"That's wonderful, Tuvok. Please keep me posted. It's always nice know my expertise has benefited the crew." 

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, Doctor. Tuvok out." 

"So now we wait for Harry and Seven to do their part, eh?" 

Tuvok nodded. 

* 

Inside the Pearson's security office, Lieutenant Mertois and Commander Gomez had spent the past three hours going over the reports and logs from Voyager, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Their search had as yet yielded nothing. 

Sighing in frustration, Mertois set down the PADD he was holding. "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way." 

"What do you mean?" Gomez was looking for another angle. She trusted Mertois' opinions, but 3 hours of searching had only gotten them both headaches. 

"Sonya, why don't we just ask them about it?" 

Gomez didn't understand. "Ask them how they're planning on sabotaging Voyager? Um…Patrick, wouldn't that tip our hand just a little?" 

Mertois smiled and shook his head. "No, I mean ask them about the relationships. Confront them about their cheating. Maybe then they'll let something slip." 

"I don't know Patrick, that sounds like an awfully weak plan…. but given our options, I don't see that we have a whole lot to loose." Gomez raised her hands in defeat before tapping her communicator. "Computer, locate Seven of Nine on Voyager." 

The computer's response was the last thing either of them had expected. "Seven of Nine is not on Voyager." 

Gomez and Mertois exchanged glances. "Computer, locate Ensign Kim." 

"Ensign Kim is not within sensor range." 

Mertois was out the door, running toward the transporter room before the computer had finished its report. Gomez remained only long enough to press a button on her console, alerting all units to prepare for transport. Then she too, ran toward the transporter room. 

Neither of them had noticed the small flashing light on the other end of the panel, activated by DeSoto on the Bridge. 

* 

"Doctor to Seven of Nine, proceed." There was no need to keep up the pretence of secrecy anymore; it would all be over in a matter of minutes. 

Seven and Harry sighed with relief. Spending three hours in a Jeffery's tube wasn't their idea of fun. Drawing their weapons, Seven responded, "Acknowledged." She looked at Harry. Seeing him nod, she activated the door between them and their objective. 

The door slid open and revealed two black and grey security guards. Seven's borg reflexes made short work of them, as she fired two stun bolts from her phaser. The guards didn't even see her, before falling to the ground. 

"Nice shot." Harry Kim wasn't at all unhappy to be with Seven right now. Her shooting meant he could concentrate on ejecting the shielding, and not worry about spending the next few minutes in a distracting firefight. 

"I am initiating a shut down of the new armour and shield technology. Prepare for detachment." Seven never was good at dealing with praise. 

"All systems read ready. Kim to Tuvok: standby." Harry looked at Seven for conformation. She nodded once. "Ejecting all shield and armour components…now." That was the one drawback to the plan; not only would the new technology go, so would some of Voyager's main shield components, leaving them without even navigational shields until they could replace them, or jury rig an alternative. Given their options, however, a collapsed warp field, and a few micrometeorite impacts seemed preferable. 

"Ejection successful." Seven's report was punctuated by a lurch as the ship's sudden drop from warp overcame the inertial dampeners. 

* 

Admiral Hoya arrived on the bridge just in time for the shields to fail. He stumbled out of the turbolift, cursing himself for not moving faster in answer to DeSoto's summons. 

Janeway was already calling out orders when Hoya got his bearings. She'd brought the ship to a full stop as soon as she realized Voyager's shields had failed. She had called down to Engineering to get a report of the situation, but as expected, Dr. Brahms had no idea about what had happened. 

As soon as Hoya had assimilated this information, he knew only one recourse, "Hoya to all hands, condition black." The computer instantly transmitted his orders to the three other ships in range. Transporter beams appeared on the bridge, leaving black and grey security guards in their wake. 

"Computer, initiate ship wide lockdown." Janeway's order sealed all the doors and hatchways on the ship, and erected force-fields around every major system and vital area. Her ship had been taken over one too many times for her taste, and this seemed like a good defence. 

Janeway dodged to the side as one of the security guards trained his weapon on her. They had beamed onto the bridge in pairs, two in each corner, allowing them to catch all of Voyager's crew in their crossfire. Chakotay saw another guard raising his weapon, and threw himself at the Captain as the phaser fired. They landed in a heap at the foot of her Captain's chair. Chakotay had been hit by a beam, and was clearly unconscious. Janeway could still see the viewscreen out of the corner of her eye. She thought she saw an explosion near the Indomitable before another bolt was fired at her, this time turning her world black. 

* 

B'Elanna and Tuvok heard the lockdown order as they launched the mass of modified torpedoes. Their work was uninterrupted as a result of their location; the armoury was already shielded against transporters by molecularly dense bulkheads. Three meters of plating surrounded the area, making it exceptionally difficult to pass the transporter's confinement beam into the room without scrambling it, and whatever it carried. A very talented transporter chief could do it, if given enough time, but the addition of the forcefield with Janeway's order made it near impossible. 

The chief on the Pearson had resorted to the next best thing; she'd beamed the security detail into the corridor. They had come prepared, armed with Starfleet security's new hand-held phased-energy cutting tool, and had started on the door immediately. They joined the two guards already posted outside, unable to enter as only the Captain and security chief had authorization that would open the doors. 

Inside, Tuvok armed the remaining torpedoes. "Firing torpedo one…direct hit. Shield grid destroyed. Firing torpedo two…torpedo detonation confirmed. Weapons destroyed. Setting torpedo three for self-destruct." Tuvok's hands played over the controls, adjusting the weapons' trajectory. "Firing torpedo three. Self-destruction confirmed." 

B'Elanna let her hands drop away from the console. "Then we did it." 

Tuvok almost seemed to breath a sigh of relief. "Yes Lieutenant, we did." No longer needing privacy to complete their work, Tuvok decided to save their adversaries on the other side of the door some trouble. "Computer, open Armoury door, authorization Tuvok alpha omega 675." 

"Authorization confirmed." The doors slide open, revealing the four security guards, surprised to see the door open without force. 

"There is no need to damage the door further. We surrender." Tuvok's calm voice helped convince the guards not to shoot, letting B'Elanna and Tuvok move under their own power to the transporter room. 

* 

Janeway came to slowly. Her head was pounding, and her left shoulder was stiff and sore. She blinked at the bright overhead lights, and struggled into a sitting position, her head rushing. 

"Captain? Are you all right?" 

The voice was distant, but she could tell it was Chakotay's. "Chakotay? Where are you?" 

His voice was full of concern as he answered. He'd been unconscious when she'd been hurt, and he had no idea what her condition was. "I'm over here Captain. Can you see me?" He cursed the guards who'd dragged her in here unconscious. 

Finally her vision cleared, and Janeway took in her surroundings. She was in the brig of a Starship, not Voyager, but something larger. The Churchill, if the colour scheme was any indication. She could see Chakotay in the cell directly across from her, practically touching his force field, as he strained to see how she was doing. 

Smiling to herself at his concern, she stood from the bed she'd been put on, and walked toward her own force field. "I'm as good as can be expected, considering my first officer used me to break his fall." 

Chakotay started to answer, when he discovered he had no idea what she was talking about. 

Holding up her hand Janeway explained, "next time our ship is boarded, I'll be sure to take the first phaser hit." 

Smiling in return when he realized she was okay, he quipped, "I thought we'd left boarding parties in the Delta Quadrant." 

"So had I," she responded dryly. Rubbing at her shoulder a little, she wondered out loud, "I wonder what they've done with the rest of the crew. Do you know if they were successful?" 

"I'm afraid I have no idea, I was knocked out first, as you've so carefully pointed out," she laughed slightly at that, "and the security guards that brought you weren't interested in answering questions." 

They were interrupted from any further musings by the door opening. Tuvok and Torres were escorted into the brig by three grey and black security guards. Torres was put into the cell next to Janeway, Tuvok beside Chakotay. Once their charges were secured, the troops turned on their heels and left. 

As soon as the doors closed, Janeway was asking questions. "Report." 

Tuvok's dispassionately replied, "we were successful." 

Janeway broke into a grin that matched B'Elanna's. "Everything's gone?" 

This time Torres responded. "Yes Captain, the shields and torpedoes were removed from Voyager and detonated. All the computer records were purged. There's nothing left." 

Sobered, Janeway nodded. "Good. And the crew, what's happening to them?" 

B'Elanna shrugged, "as far as we can tell, the whole crew's being moved off ship. Where they're being transported, I have no idea." 

The doors opened again, admitting four security guards, Admiral Hoya and Commander Gomez. A semi-conscious Harry Kim was being helped along by Seven of Nine and Tom Paris. Seven had a large welt on her right cheek. Tom Paris was nursing his left shoulder, and limping heavily. 

At the sight of their injured comrades, Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, and Torres were on their feet. Torres got a little too close to the force field in her hast to get to her husband, getting a nasty shock for her trouble. Chakotay restrained himself when he saw Seven, but Janeway could see the way his eyes burned in anger. He's her angry warrior now. She shook off the thought. It was both unworthy of her first officer, and unhelpful in their present situation. 

Once Seven, Kim, and Paris were shown into cells, Hoya stepped forward and addressed the captive crew. "Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Tom Paris, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, Ensign Harry Kim and Seven of Nine. You are all charged with destruction of Federation Property, Conspiracy to destroy Federation property, and attacking a Federation Starship. You will remain in solitary confinement until we arrive at Starbase 4. A court martial will be convened, and you will be provided with legal counsel should you desire it. Are there any questions?" 

"Where's my Daughter?" B'Elanna's concern was obvious and understandable. She'd left Miral with Tom, and now seeing him in this condition, she assumed the worst. 

"You Daughter is in the custody of your EMH." Hoya turned toward Gomez, "Commander?" 

Gomez touched the control panel, bringing down heavy doors in place of the force fields, cutting the crew members off from each other, and leaving them alone with their thoughts. 

* 

Janeway, for once wasn't plagued by insomnia. After the door had been lower to her cell, she'd lain down on the bed, and fallen asleep. Seemed stress and an untreated phaser wound worked better than warm milk. When she'd woken up (she had no idea how long she'd slept; there was no chronometer in her cell), she'd gone to the replicator to find something to do. She asked for a copy of the Federation News Service's latest report, and was told by the computer that she did not have proper authorization. Several questions later Janeway determined the replicator would only provide her with food, specifically water and Starfleet emergency rations. If this was supposed to demoralize her, then they obviously hadn't read her reports. Rations were a dream compared to Leola root anything. 

Deciding she wasn't hungry, she began some callisthenics. She started with push-ups, and quickly discovered that putting off exercise on board Voyager had left her in a less that perfect physical shape. Tom and Harry might have played Hockey, and Chakotay may have been a boxer, but for Janeway, her precious holodeck time was spent diverting her mind, not exercising her body. As she reached number ten, she resolved to fix that now that she was back in the Alpha Quadrant. Besides, she reasoned, if she was going to be spending any length of time in a Federation Penal colony, she'd have lots of time, and the extra muscle might come in handy. 

She'd just reached 15 when the door at the front of her cell began to open. Grateful for the interruption, Janeway stood to see Lieutenant Mertois with two of his security people. 

"Captain Janeway, we've reached Starbase 4. I'm here to transfer you to the Starbase." 

"Of course. Lieutenant?" Janeway may have been under lock and key, but she'd accomplished her goals, bringing her crew back to the Alpha Quadrant, and destroying the technology that would see them forever removed from their families. Plus, as far as she was concerned, there was nothing more infuriating than a gracious winner. 

"Lieutenant Mertois, Captain. Shall we?" He extended one arm toward the door. The other held a pair of restraints. 

Seeing the cuffs for the first time Janeway was annoyed. "Are those really necessary?" 

Feeling a little silly himself, but knowing it was in her best interests to be restrained, he shrugged and replied, "I'm afraid so." 

Giving a long-suffering sigh, Janeway extended her wrists behind her back. Once the restraints were in place, the small party exited the brig, one security guard in front of Janeway, one in back, and Mertois beside her. Janeway tossed a quick look over her shoulder on the way out. All of the other cells were now empty. Hopefully the rest of her crew had been released. 

The walk to her new cell was only about five minutes, all through unpopulated corridors. Janeway didn't understand why they didn't just beam her over, but given the opportunity to stretch her legs, she wasn't about to complain. 

The new brig looked remarkably like the one onboard the Churchill. Mertois silently released Janeway's hands, and sealed her inside her new cell. With nothing better to do, Janeway started on her second repetition of push-ups. Perhaps she'd do crunches next. 

* 

Unbeknownst to Janeway, the corridors between the Churchill and the brig on Starbase 4 were not quite as deserted as she'd thought. Commander Gomez had been in one of the intersecting pathways, armed with a holoimager. 

Gomez had been infuriated when she'd heard Commander Chakotay's version of the events that had transpired onboard Voyager. Admiral Hoya had been there to discharge the other prisoners. When Commander Chakotay had realized his Captain would still be held, his temper got the better of him. He accused Hoya of breaking the temporal Prime Directive, and holding Janeway on unfounded charges. 

Gomez had seen the damage to the Indomitable caused by the detonation, but she was unsure what had caused the explosion. Only Voyager's warp drive should have been able to produce the kind of energy she'd seen. Gomez was all too aware that she was very much in the dark when it came to the mission she was responsible for. She didn't like it, but had come to accept secrecy during the Dominion war. This, however, set off alarms in her head. 

As soon as she'd gone off duty, she'd decided to do a little computer hacking to see if she could figure out the real nature of their orders. The skills she'd learned onboard the Enterprise with Commanders LaForge and Data served her in good stead. She'd found and opened the orders in a few minutes. What they contained only confirmed Chakotay's accusations. Voyager had emerged from a borg transwarp conduit right in the Terran system. It had been inside a borg sphere that 15 Starships had been unable to stop. It seemed that Admiral Paris wasn't the only one interested in the return of Voyager. Fleet Admiral Jellico had issued the orders that had brought Gomez onboard Voyager. From what she was reading, it seemed Jellico had suspected future technology from the start, and had ordered Hoya to preserve it, jailing Voyager's crew if need be. 

As she continued reading, it became more and more clear to Gomez that only Hoya knew the real nature of their mission. All the security troops were under her command through Mertois, and even Dr. Brahms hadn't been told what to search for. If she had, Voyager's crew may well have been unsuccessful in preventing further contamination of the time line. 

After realizing how hard Jellico had worked to keep the true nature of the mission a secret, Gomez could come to only one conclusion; Jellico intended to exploit Voyager's technological superiority. The only way he could do that would be to make sure no one could ever reveal where it had come from. This meant that no one from Voyager could ever be allowed outside contact, and if Jellico were feeing especially paranoid (Gomez figured that was a given. As far as she could tell, the man was a loose cannon), he would have to sequester the crews of the Secord, Pearson, Indomitable, and Churchill, as well as Gomez, Dr. Brahms, and the security troops. Doing some quick math, she figured that added up to well over a thousand people and five Starships. 

Infuriated, Gomez decided to be the monkey wrench in the Admiral's plans. She had left her quarters to find Mertois, and hatch a plan. 

And now here she was, sitting with a holoimager, waiting for Janeway to walk by so she could snap a picture. Not for the first time she almost sighed at what they'd come up with to save Voyager, and their own skins. She hoped Voyager's crew could figure out something better. She hated to think of how many lives might be depending on her actions. 

Approaching footsteps had interrupted her thoughts, and she'd gotten herself into position. As Captain Janeway had walked by, she'd managed to snap the picture and get away before being noticed. 

Step one accomplished, she headed back to her quarters to finish her job. 

* 

It has long been known that gossip travels faster than anything else in the galaxy. Even the infinite existence of warp ten is sluggish compared to the speed of a good story. After the triumphant return of Voyager, some unknown person coined a phrase to crystallize this idea; "If Voyager had traveled at the speed of scuttlebutt, she would have been back in seven weeks, not seven years". 

This saying held particular power with the crew of Voyager, since it was another seven weeks between their return to the Alpha Quadrant, and their touchdown on Earth. And in this case, the speed of gossip was the motivator that got them home. 

* 

Commander Geordi LaForge entered his quarters at the end of another shift in Engineering. The rest of the crew might find the refit tedious, but he loved the chance to go over his engines millimetre by millimetre. He got a great sense of satisfaction from knowing that his part of the ship was running as smoothly as it possibly could. Even though he had been working double shifts for the past two weeks, he felt energized. 

Walking over to the replicator for a glass of water, he saw the message light blinking on his computer console. Reaching over he pressed the play button. He waited for a few seconds before the voice and video to begin, sipping at his water, thinking about what still needed to be done in Engineering. It was about 30 seconds before he realized nothing was playing. Looking down at the console, he saw that it was a text message. Now intrigued, he sat down to read the message. 

Hello Geordi, 

I apologize for sending a written message, but this was all I could get off the station. I am currently on Starbase 4, under complete communications and emissions blackout. Why, I can't figure out. The Admiral in charge here must have missed the class in Starfleet Academy that explains the near impossibility of blacking out a large installation. I would think that decreased emissions and zero traffic from a Starbase would raise more suspicions from the Romulans that a normally busy station. 

Regardless, that's not what this message is about. I am in the middle of the most amazing event, and thought you might appreciate it. Voyager's back from the Delta Quadrant, and I'm doing the evaluation of its engines! I haven't done this kind of work in ten years, and it's exhilarating, especially to see this ship. It hasn't had a proper refit in seven years, and the Chief Engineer's made modifications that have never been tried before. She's a Maquis, and she pushed the limits of this ship like no one else I've ever seen, even you. 

Anyway, don't bother to reply to this message, I doubt they're going to lift the blackout anytime soon, we've been here a week already, and I think we're being settled in for quite a while. I'll send another message when I get the chance. 

Leah. 

Geordi reread the message again in confusion, Voyager back from the Delta Quadrant? Voyager's disappearance, and subsequent discovery in the Delta Quadrant had become quite the story in the Federation. Every month, the Federation News Service posted new stories from the data stream. Although he was only passably interested, many of his Engineering crew were fascinated by their journey home. He found it odd that he hadn't heard anything about it. Shrugging he chalked it up to spending too much time in Engineering lately, and promised himself he'd take a bit of time off. 

As he reached out to delete the message, he noticed the new message light was still blinking. Deciding to listen to the second message, he pressed the button again. A picture appeared on his screen of a woman in an old black and red uniform, hands restrained behind her. A security guard, in the standard black and grey uniform was at her side; another trailed behind, armed with a compression phaser rifle. There was a caption under the picture, reading: "she and her crew are being held indefinitely on Starbase 4 – Sonya". 

Geordi saved both messages and got to his feet. "Computer, locate Commander Data." 

"Commander Data is in his quarters." 

LaForge was already halfway to the door. 

* 

Fifteen minutes later LaForge and Data walked into Ten Forward to find Commander Riker. He and Counsellor Troi were sitting at a table together, heads bent close, engrossed in conversation. Geordi hesitated before approaching. Fortunately, Troi sensed him and Data, and waved them over. 

"What's on your mind Geordi?" Deanna knew he had something he wanted to discuss. 

"Well, I just got two very disturbing messages. The first is from Dr. Leah Brahms." Riker took the PADD Geordi offered him. 

"What's going on, Geordi?" Deanna could sense the apprehension in LaForge, and now confusion from Commander Riker. She decided to prod Will, reaching out gently with her mind. Imzadi? When he didn't seem to notice her, she grew more concerned. 

Riker looked up from the PADD, his face a question mark. "Read the second message." LaForge prompted. 

Riker drew a quick breath when he saw the picture. This time Deanna leaned over his shoulder, still not understanding what was going on. She recognized Captain Janeway right away. After spending so much time with Lieutenant Barcley, she'd looked up all the personnel files. Seeing Janeway bound and under heavy guard was quite disturbing for her. In a way, she felt like she knew the woman on some level. 

Riker looked at the picture a moment longer before speaking, "we have to take this to Captain Picard. Maybe he knows something about this." 

There was clear agreement around the table. As one, the four senior officers stood and left the room in search of their Captain. 

* 

Miles O'Brien walked into his home after a day of teaching at Starfleet Academy. It was exam time, and he'd spent the day grading papers, his least favourite duty. He didn't call out to his family as he entered, hoping instead to catch them unaware. What he found in their place was a note from Keiko on the kitchen table. 

Miles, 

You got a message from someone named Sonya today. Wasn't she an Engineer on the Enterprise? I took the kids to the beach, we'll be back around 19:00 hours. 

Love Keiko. 

Love Keiko. Miles smiled at that. Being back on Earth, in a stable environment had done wonders for his marriage. Just being able to spend time with his wife and kids on a regular basis was doing wonders for his emotional well being. Sure he missed being on DS9, missed being part of that crew, but now that the war was over, it was time to concentrate on his family. 

Looking at his chronometer, he saw that he had about an hour before they got back. He went to the replicator and ordered a cup of coffee before settling in front of the view screen to see what Gomez had sent him. 

As the picture and message came up on the screen, he set his coffee down and forgot about it. Just looking at the picture, he knew this was big. He sent off two quick messages, one to LaForge on the Enterprise, the other to Julian back on DS9, asking for confirmation of any kind. Although he didn't know anyone on board Voyager, its disappearance had become something of a myth, especially in his neck of the woods. Being the last port of call for a missing Starship made sure everyone on DS9 heard every rumour on the subject. He hoped LaForge or Bashir could shed some light on the matter; he hated to think they'd just won a war only to have Starfleet crews unlawfully detained. 


	3. Chapter 3 In Which We Find Out What the...

Chapter 3 (In Which We Find Out What the Hell Admiral Hoya Was Thinking)

Captain Janeway lay flat on her back, feeling sweat pouring over her body. She could see Mertois standing over her, smiling, his own body equally slick. Exhaling through clenched teeth, she pushed up, forcing the bar she held high over her chest one last time. 

"That's ten, Captain. Nice work." Janeway allowed Mertois to help her guide the bar back to its resting place above the bench. Climbing to her feet, she accepted the water bottle he offered, and took a long drink before towelling her face and neck off. 

"That's the last set, isn't it?" Janeway asked. The end of their workout meant it was time for her to return to her cell. 

"I'm afraid so, Captain. Unless you'd like to continue with the bench press…?" 

Holding her hands up in defeat, Janeway shook her head. "No Lieutenant, I think I've taken all the punishment I can handle for one day." 

Mertois smiled, and led the way from the gym and back to the brig, flanked by Janeway's two ever-present guards. Their faces might change, but their expressions never did; they always looked like they were cut from stone. 

Janeway stepped into her cell and turned to face Mertois. 

"Until tomorrow Captain." Mertois bowed his head slightly, and turned to leave. Janeway watched him leave before heading into the relative privacy of her bathroom. Though there was no door to the room, it was situated in such a way so as to be out of the guards' line of sight. As soon as she entered the area, the computer began monitoring her vital signs, a precaution against suicide. 

Janeway entertained no thoughts of taking her own life. Instead her mind was occupied by the prospect of a nice shower to ease her aching muscles. She was in the process of striping off her tank top, when she heard a voice. It wasn't until it repeated a second time that its presence filtered through into her consciousness. 

She stopped in mid-strip, her shirt up around her breasts, exposing her stomach and lower back, to see Chakotay above her, crouched over a hole in the ceiling of her cell. She could see his eyes were averted, obviously a little self conscious of the idea of seeing her naked. Janeway smiled to herself at the thought. Jails were designed to be dehumanizing now matter what century they were in. Janeway had lost her sense of modesty sometime in the past month. Endless routine had worn away at her more than she would have liked to admit. Her crew had not come to visit her, and she'd hoped they'd been returned to Earth. Seeing Chakotay above her proved otherwise. 

Realizing he was in no danger of catching her naked, Chakotay extended a hand. "Come on Captain, were getting out of here." 

Not waiting for a second invitation, Janeway reached up and grasped his hand. Holding tight, she hauled up and grabbed the edge of the opening above her. Her work in the gym was not in vein, it seemed; newly toned muscle propelled her upward with ease. Even the soreness from her most recent workout didn't slow her down significantly, and in moments she was in the Jeffery's tube above the brig, only her legs dangled below her. Chakotay placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her in place while he reached into the hole and attached a small device to the ceiling of the brig. 

"It'll mimic your vital signs. C'mon." Chakotay handed Janeway a phaser before crawling through the narrow space above the brig. Without hesitation she followed him. 

Starfleet had done its best to prevent the kind of escape that Chakotay had arranged for her, making the repair crawl way above tight and disorienting. There was only one entrance into the system, located inside the Chief of Security's office. Tuvok however, had spent the past week monitoring activity around the security office. He had determined that Lieutenant Mertois, who currently occupied the office, waited an average of seventeen point three minutes before returning from the gym facilities. 

Crawling out of the hatch, they were surprised to find Mertois standing before them, still wearing his workout clothes, hands raised high over his head in surrender. Seeing Mertois, Chakotay levelled his phaser, but held off firing. He was curious about what the Lieutenant was doing there unarmed and alone. 

Seeing that he was not about to be shot, Mertois addressed the renegades. "Nice rescue Commander." 

Chakotay just grunted. 

"Would you like some help?" Seeing that neither of _Voyager_'s command duo had an answer ready, he pressed on, "As soon as security realizes you're missing, officers will occupy the shuttle bays and transporter rooms across the station. Long-range communication has been shut down manually, by disassembling the communications arrays." 

"We're not planning on giving up." Chakotay's voice was firm. 

"I'm not suggesting you do, but rather that you set your sights on a bigger target. Steal a starship." 

"A starship?" Janeway couldn't believe what he was suggesting. The last person to successfully steal and hold a starship was Kirk. 

"Yes captain, the _Indomitable_, _Secord_, _Pearson_and _Churchill_ are all still docked. Both the _Pearson_ and _Churchill_crews have been moved off ship to prevent security leaks. Only the _Secord_ and _Indomitable_ remain fully staffed. The _Churchill_ has new security protocols that would make its capture problematic. The _Pearson_, however, is an older ship. It could be taken over easily by a small group." 

"How do we get onboard?" Janeway was impressed. Having only known the man for a short time, she was nonetheless convinced of his integrity. 

Mertois smiled. "Commander Gomez has the command codes. We can meet her at the short-range transmitter on deck 107, and use the _Pearson_'s transporters to get aboard." 

Janeway glanced at Chakotay, trying to gauge his feelings, but his expression was impassive; he'd go along with whatever she decided. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Alright, let's get moving." 

Wasting no time, Mertois tapped his communicator, "Mertois to Gomez. I'm done with that report about Loupes IV you wanted." 

"Thank you Lieutenant, would you like to discuss it over dinner?" 

"That'd be perfect. The mess hall, 18:00?" 

"I'll see you there." 

As soon as the channel was closed, Chakotay activated a sub dermal communicator in his forearm and spoke. "Alpha to all groups. I have the package. Maintain your position and wait for further instructions. Alpha out." 

"Are you ready?" Seeing Chakotay nod, Mertois led the way out the door, and round a corner to a Jeffries tube. Wasting no time, the three began to climb. 

* 

Exactly 13 minutes into their ascent, red alert klaxons sounded. 

"You've been missed Captain." 

"I'd prefer to keep it that way, Mr. Mertois," Janeway replied dryly. 

"So would I. We're here." Mertois stepped carefully off the ladder and walked over and opened the hatch. Janeway and Chakotay followed and found themselves in a small room, walls covered with computer equipment. Gomez was waiting for them. 

"Took you long enough to get here, Patrick." 

Mertois cracked a grin. "You didn't have to take the stairs," then continued seriously, "Have you got access?" 

"Yeah." Gomez turned toward Chakotay. "Commander, I can overload the station's sensor when we transport to mask our departure, but it'll only be temporary. The more people we can beam over in the first wave, the better." 

Chakotay nodded and pulled out his tricorder. Entering a few commands, he uploaded the frequency of the sub dermal communications devices his cohorts were using. "Alpha to Beta, Delta, and Gamma. Stand by for transport." Chakotay didn't want his people getting beamed somewhere without their knowledge. 

Without waiting for further instructions, Gomez entered a final command and the familiar tingle of a transporter took hold. 

* 

They materialized on the bridge of the _Pearson_. Gomez walked quickly to ops, Mertois to tactical. Janeway sat in the Captain's chair, and Chakotay took the helm. 

"Station sensors are still off-line Captain," Gomez reported. 

"Can we beam anyone else onboard?" Janeway didn't like the idea of leaving her crew behind while she made a break for it. 

"Secondary transports are commencing." Chakotay had his tricorder open again, uploading more data. 

"The _Indomitable_ and _Secord_ are powering up, they've seen our transporters." 

"Get our core online!" 

"Chakotay to Torres, get down to engineering and get us online now!" 

"Torres here, we're powering up right now, Chakotay, but these old systems take time to warm up." 

"The _Indomitable_ is charging weapons. They're firing phasers, 60% strength. They'll be in transporter range in 15 seconds." 

The ship rocked under the onslaught. Rarely had they felt the teeth rattling impact of unshielded phaser fire. 

"Transports complete." 

"Torres, can you give me any shields?" One more hit without shields could finish them. 

"Shields at 40%" This came from Gomez. Torres, up to her elbows in unfamiliar engines didn't bother to respond. 

"The _Churchill_ is powering up," Gomez reported grimly. 

"Chakotay, get us out of here. Mertois fire at the _Churchill_and _Secord_. Concentrate on their engines. I want to keep them out of the fight. Gomez, what's our communication status?" 

"We've lost subspace capability." 

"What about a general distress signal?" 

"Emergency communications are still working." 

"Initiate distress signal." 

The ship rocked as the Indomitable fired again. There was no doubt the Indomitable was up to full strength. The aft turbolift opened to reveal Tom Paris, Harry Kim, Tuvok and Seven of Nine. 

"_Churchill_ and _Secord_ disabled, Captain," Gomez reported before ops to Kim. Seeing the bridge stations now fully manned, Gomez headed for the turbolift. "Captain, I'm going to Engineering to help Lieutenant Torres." 

Janeway nodded her acknowledgement and continued giving orders, "concentrate your fire on their engines. Give them everything we've got. Harry, get working on communications. I'd like to get a message through." 

"Captain, we're being hailed by the _Indomitable_." 

"On Screen." 

Admiral Hoya's face filled the viewscreen, framed by the _Indomitabl_e's bridge. Though the ship was under red alert, damage seemed to be minimal, a far cry from the state of the _Pearson_'s bridge. 

"Captain Janeway. I urge you to surrender." 

Janeway smiled tightly. "Tuvok, fire." 

The Indomitable's bridge shook under the onslaught. 

Hoya shook his head slightly. "That was a dumb move Captain." 

Once again the _Pearson_ shook, though this time it was clear the Indomitable was holding back, hoping to take the Pearson intact. The tactical console exploded behind her, throwing Chakotay, Mertois, and Seven backward. Only Seven got back to her feet. The viewscreen flickered and died, leaving the bridge lit only by a few flickering panels. 

"Captain, another ship is approaching." 

"Can you identify it Mr. Kim?" 

"_Sovereign_ class, but I can't get a fix on its transponder." 

Had the _Churchill_ come to finish them off? She couldn't be sure, but as the ship rocked again, she realized she didn't have many options left. 

"B'Elanna, do we still have warp power?" 

"I can give you 30 seconds at warp 2, but we'll probably have to dump the core after." 

"Understood. Stand by to go to warp on my order." Janeway's fingers flew over her console as she entered course information directly into the helm "Tuvok, ready phasers. Fire on the _Churchill_ once we clear their shields. Now Tom." 

Tom didn't hesitate as he engaged the warp drive, taking the broken ship toward the intruder at 10 times the speed of light. The Picard manoeuvre; the classic last-ditch move. Tuvok's hands hovered over his console, bracing for the inevitable impact with the other ship's shields. There was a reason the Picard manoeuvre had never become widely used; improvements in shield technology had made it a next to impossible proposition. 

The impact never came. 

"Mr. Kim, report!" Things should have been over one-way or the other by now. 

"We've been caught in a tractor beam. The _Churchill_is firing on the I_ndomitable_ – correction, it's the _Enterprise_!" Kim glanced at Janeway in disbelief before returning his attention to his controls. "The Indomitable is surrendering. We're being hailed by the _Enterprise_." 

"Put it through." Though the viewscreen no longer functioned, the audio came over loud and clear. 

"This is Captain Picard of the Starship _Enterpris_e. To whom am I speaking?" 

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway, formerly of the Starship _Voyager_. My crew and I have been unlawfully detained on Starbase 4 since our return to the Alpha Quadrant." 

"So I've heard. Captain, we're reading a build-up in your warp core. How may we be of assistance?" 

"If we jettison it, can you tow us to a safe distance?" 

"Of course. We'll wait for your signal. _Enterprise_ out." 

"Janeway to Engineering." 

"Gomez here Captain." 

"Where's B'Elanna?" 

"She's trying to keep this ship from going up like a firecracker." 

"Don't bother. Tell her to dump the core. I think the Cavalry just arrived." 

* 

Janeway held onto her station as the ship shook one last time. A small disturbance compared to the earlier fight, the shockwave from the _Pearson_'s warp core easily overcame the ship's damaged inertial dampeners. 

"Tom, how are they doing?" Janeway had taken the helm to allow Tom to see to Chakotay and Mertois. 

"I'm fine Captain." Chakotay's groggy voice answered. 

"I'm afraid Lieutenant Mertois is in much worse shape. He needs immediate medical attention." 

"Janeway to the _Enterpris__e_. I have injured crewmembers on board. Can you send medical assistance?" 

"Of course Captain. Lower your shields and prepare to receive boarding parties." 

Janeway nodded at Kim, and stood to meet the boarders. With the _Pearson_ in the _Enterprise_'s tractor beam, there was really no need for anyone to be at the helm. Within moments, the familiar blue shimmer lit the darkened bridge, revealing six figures. 

Captain Picard stepped forward immediately; hand extended while the rest of his away team scurried off to help stabilize the ship and crew. "Captain Janeway. It's a pleasure." 

Janeway took the offered hand. "Likewise, Captain. That was some incredible timing. Another couple of minutes and we would have been dead in the water. Thank you." 

Picard smiled slightly. "Not at all Captain. I'm glad we could be of assistance." 

"Captain," Dr. Crusher called from aft, "I need to beam this man to sickbay." 

Picard glanced at Janeway before responding, "Of course doctor." 

Chakotay made his way down to the centre of the bridge now that Mertois had been safely transported. The gash on his face betrayed the severity of his injuries, but his held himself upright and was damned if he was going to go to sickbay while their situation was still uncertain. 

"Captain," Picard turned back to Janeway, "we will be docking at the Starbase in a few moments. I ask that you and your senior staff join me on the _Enterprise_ at that time. I'll send additional engineering teams to assist in repairing the _Pearson_. I'm sure it would be better for all concerned if Captain Dago didn't find his ship in this state." 

Janeway smiled. No captain would have liked to find their ship in the condition of the _Pearson_, but Captain Dago's temper was legendary. 

"I'll wait for you on the _Enterprise_ then. Picard to _Enterprise_; one to transport." 

Janeway turned to Chakotay as soon as Picard dematerialized. "Let's see if we can get our transporters online before we dock. I find the _Enterprise_'s timing a little too convenient." 

"Aye Captain." 

* 

Twenty minutes later, Janeway, Chakotay, Paris, and Gomez materialized onboard the _Enterprise_. Though the invitation had originally been extended to _Voyager_'s entire senior staff, Janeway had opted to leave Tuvok, Seven, Torres and the Doctor behind under the pretence of making repairs. The reality was Janeway had decided not to trust anyone until her feet were firmly planted on Indiana soil. To that end she and the rest of the away team boarded the _Enterprise _with phasers on their hips. 

The addition to their uniforms did not go unnoticed by Captain Picard when he met them in the transporter room, but he chose not to comment, understanding that this Captain and her crew had every reason to be jumpy after spending the last month under lock and key. 

"Captain Janeway, welcome to the _Enterprise_." 

Janeway inclined her head and stepped off the platform to introduce her officers. "Thank you Captain. This is Commander Chakotay my first officer, Lieutenant Paris my helm officer, and -" 

"Sonya Gomez." Picard interrupted, "Good to see you again, Commander is it? You've done quite well for yourself, and made the _Enterprise_ proud." 

"Thank you Captain, it's a pleasure to see you again." 

"Excuse me Captain Janeway, Commander Gomez served aboard _Enterprise_ some time ago." 

"I spilt hot chocolate on Captain Picard the first time I met him." 

"I see." Janeway really didn't see at all. 

Deciding to get the situation back on track, Captain Picard gestured toward the door. "Shall we adjourn to the conference room? Perhaps then we can get this situation sorted out." 

"Agreed." 

* 

A few of Picard's own senior staff awaited them in the conference room, while the others dealt with the situation at hand. After brief introductions were made, the two crews settled down to the business of sorting out the events of the past month. Picard held the head of the table as the Captain of the ship. Though strange for Janeway not to be leading the meeting, old instincts drilled into her during her years of 'Fleet service took over, allowing her to follow Picard's lead. 

"Captain Janeway, why don't you start us off; how exactly did you come to be back in the Alpha Quadrant?" 

"We entered a borg transwarp conduit and emerged at the outskirts of the Terran system. After contacting Admiral Paris at the Pathfinder project, we were hailed by Starfleet Command and ordered to stand by. Admiral Hoya gave us orders to proceed to Starbase 4." 

"Captain Janeway," Picard softened his voice before telling her his version. "Starfleet recorded a catastrophic warp core breach shortly after you contacted Admiral Paris. There is no record of a transmission between _Voyager_ and Starfleet Command. Your ship was declared lost." 

"What?" Janeway's ears started to ring. 

"I'm sorry Captain. We had no idea you were still alive." 

"I see. Have our families been told of our 'demise' yet?" 

Picard grimaced. "I don't believe so. Admiral's Nechayev and Paris should be arriving from Starfleet command aboard the _U.S.S. __Hermes_within a few hours. They should be able to answer your questions." Seeing Janeway nod, Picard continued, "What happened after you were ordered to Starbase 4?" 

Focusing again on the matter at hand, Janeway continued _Voyager_'s story. "Admiral Hoya was under orders to develop the future technology _Voyager_had used to get through the Borg transwarp hub. My crew and I agreed that it was unlikely we'd be allowed to leave the Starbase before the technology was fully developed. We decided to destroy it instead. 

"After its destruction, my senior staff and I were confined to the brig. I was transferred to Starbase 4, and have spent the last month there." 

Picard passed a PADD to Janeway. "Captain, does this image look familiar to you?" 

Janeway examined the image of her in restraints flanked by security officers. "It must have been taken while I was being transferred to the station." Her eyes came to rest on the caption. She and her crew are being held indefinitely on Starbase 4 – Sonya. She turned to look at Gomez, and the missing pieces started to fall into place; why Gomez and Mertois had been so willing to help their escape, why the _Enterprise_ had arrived when it did. 

As understanding dawned on her, Janeway once again reached for control of the situation. "Captain, I trust Admiral Hoya has been taken into custody?" 

"My officers boarded the _Indomitable_. It has docked, and Commander Riker has taken command." 

"And Lieutenant Mertois?" 

"Dr. Crusher says he's resting but should make a full recovery." 

"Excellent. Then perhaps my officers should head back to the _Pearso_n to continue with repairs." 

"Indeed. Would you care to join me in my ready room, Captain Janeway?" 

"Of course." 

* 

"It's wonderful to have coffee again Captain, even if it is replicated." 

Picard smiled as his counterpart inhaled deeply before taking a sip of the brown liquid. "I take it your treatment on the Starbase was not all it could have been." 

Janeway grinned in return. "Rations and water only I'm afraid. Not even any news vids." 

"Captain, did Admiral Hoya give any indication whom his orders came from?" 

Thinking back, Janeway dredged up the memories of her first conversation with Admiral Hoya. "Fleet Admiral Jellico, I believe. Why?" 

"Captain, have you ever heard of something called Section 31?" 

"Section 31?" 

"Yes. It's a group within the Federation that operates outside of Starfleet, outside of any specific mandate." Picard leaned back in his chair, "Mostly it's a rumour that surfaced during the war. Promising officers would disappear, and their squad mates would talk about Section 31. Ships were sent on mysterious scouting missions, and ordered not to speak of what they'd seen. Even if such an organization exists, the stories have been so distorted as to make impossible the division between fact and fiction." 

"And yet you bring it up. Do you think Admiral Hoya's orders came from Section 31?" 

Picard paused before answering. "I have been warned by friends at Starfleet command not to cross Admiral Jellico, and in fact to avoid contact with him as much as possible. 

"Captain, I know I have made enemies in the fleet, but I don't consider him to be one. I believe him to be a dangerous man. It worries me that he might be involved in this mess." 

Janeway considered this before answering, weighing her situation and the character of the man sitting before her. "Captain I am far, far out of the loop concerning matters in the Alpha Quadrant. I have every intention of wearing this phaser until I'm back on Earth, because, quite frankly, I don't have the information needed to make a judgment on who is trustworthy and who is not. 

"However, I cannot fight this battle alone. If Starfleet decides my crew is to remain on Starbase 4 indefinitely, I have no doubt that we will indeed remain there. Captain Picard, I respect you for being open with me and my crew, and thank you for coming to our rescue. I would like to consider you an ally." 

"As would I you. But I must tell you; my orders are to ensure no ship leaves Starbase 4 until the Hermes arrives." 

"That's fine with me. Neither _Voyager_ nor the _Pearson_ are in any shape to leave." 

"Very true Captain. Though it might not be a bad idea to get those ships in fighting form quickly." 

"Agreed." 

"I'll see if we can spare another engineering team to assist you with repairs." 

"Bridge to Captain Picard," the disembodied voice halted the conversation inside the ready room, "we're being hailed by the_ U.S.S __Defiant_." 

Picard's brow creased. "Put it through here Commander Data." 

An attractive woman in a Commander's uniform appeared in Picard's computer screen. 

"I'm Commander Kira of the _Defiant_. We're responding to a Starfleet distress signal in the vicinity." 

"I'm Captain Picard of the _Enterprise_. The distress signal was from the _Pearson_. We've towed it back to Starbase 4 and are helping with repairs." 

"Can we be of assistance?" 

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary. The Station's crew are more than capable of handling the task." 

Commander Kira clearly didn't like his response. Deciding that Picard may well be part of the force detaining _Voyager_, she decided to dispense with the subterfuge. "I see. Captain, please be advised that the _Defiant_ will rendez-vous with Starbase 4 in seven minutes." 

"Commander, I cannot allow that. I am ordering you to reverse course immediately." 

"I'm afraid I can't do that Captain. I have reason to believe that Starfleet officers are being held against their will on that station." 

"I can only assure you Commander, that that is not the case. Do not approach this station." 

"That is not acceptable, Captain. Prepare to receive boarding parties." 

Janeway chose that moment to step around Picard's desk and Kira's line of sight. "Commander Kira, I thank you for your concern, but I assure you the situation is under control." 

"Captain Janeway. We received a report that you were being held captive." 

"As of a few hours ago, that was indeed the case. With the _Enterprise_'s help, however, the situation has changed." 

"Perhaps you'd better come aboard once you arrive in system, Commander." Picard was now required to detain the Defiant as well. 

"I'll beam over shortly. _Defiant_ out." 

No sooner had the Commander Kira's image disappeared from the screen, then another comm link opened. "Riker to Picard." 

"Picard here. What is it Commander?" 

"The _Indomitable_ has been secured. I've got shields back up, and weapons are at 90%. One of the aft torpedo tubes was destroyed. It won't be operational again without a dry-dock, but otherwise, she's ready to go. I've got a tractor beam on the _Secord_, but she hasn't moved. Just a text message offering unconditional surrender." 

"Good work Will. Return to the _Enterprise_ at once." 

"Aye Captain." 

Picard turned once more to Janeway. "Captain I do not like the way this is playing out. Things are becoming disorganized very quickly. I suggest we meet with Commander Kira and try to get some priorities set. If an attack comes, I would prefer to be prepared for it." 

* 

Faced with a bad situation, but graced with many talented officers, Janeway and Picard wasted no time dividing their resources to try and tackle as many problems as possible. Although it had been suggested that teams should be formed along ship affiliations, the lack of trust in the hasty alliance forced a more diversified approach. 

The group's quick decisions had led to Nog's current state, as the engineer assigned to the main boarding party on the _Secord_. With him were Lieutenant Commanders Data and Tuvok, as well as Seven of Nine. Never was there a more logical or efficient group. It left Nog screaming for humans, nonsensical as they might be at times. 

The four of them had beamed onto the bridge of the small ship along with two security guards from the Enterprise. Five crewmen sat at cramped stations arranged in a ring around the empty captain's chair. It took Nog a moment to notice in the dim light, but the men weren't wearing standard Starfleet uniforms. Though they wore the black and grey pants and jacket, the turtlenecks were all black and lacked rank insignia. 

"Who is in command of this vessel?" Commander Data had been given command of the mission. 

Silence. 

Seven of Nine had gotten frustrated with people not responding to polite inquiries while still on _Voyager_. She moved quickly to one of the stations and moved the crewman aside. 

"Commander, I believe the controls will respond only to the voiceprint of the crew." 

Data considered this for a moment. "That is unfortunate, I do not believe the crew is willing to speak." 

"No matter," Seven extended microtubules from her hand, "I have broken their decryption." 

Data smiled. "Computer, transfer all command functions to Lieutenant Commander Data. Authorization Data seven gamma bravo Charlie." 

"Command functions transferred." 

The _Secord_'s crew were shocked. They didn't have long to dwell on their ship's capture, however, as the turbolift opened revealing a security team wearing _Voyager_'s uniform, along with three engineers. Tuvok dealt with them quickly, assigning the four security officers to take the eight captives to 'quarters' on the Station. 

"Lieutenant Nog, please go to engineering to determine the status of the ship." Data didn't wait for his response. "Commander Tuvok, hail the _Enterprise_." 

"Channel open." 

"Data to Captain Picard. We have secured the _Secord_." 

"Excellent work Commander." Picard was indeed surprised; the entire operation had taken less than ten minutes. "Proceed to rendez-vous point Alpha." 

"Aye Captain. _Secord_out." Data moved to the helm. On the _Secord_, everyone preformed more than one function, though it is doubtful that they accomplished it with the ease on the new crew. "Setting course for rendez-vous point Alpha. Engaging at Warp 3." Their orders were now to get away from the electromagnetic interference of the station and start listening for other ships as they approached. Picard and Janeway wanted to have some warning if anyone unexpected showed up. 

* 

Janeway herself took the task of finding Captain Dago of the Pearson and Captain Reinhart of the _Churchill_ in the hope of enlisting their support. From what Gomez had told them, they been running on sensors alone for the trip from the Terran system to Starbase 4, ensuring they didn't know who they were escorting. Janeway figured it was high time they found out. 

Janeway glanced at her PADD again and stopped outside one of the multitude of anonymous doors in the corridor. Glancing at her companions, she spoke, "looks like this is it." 

Commander Riker nodded in agreement. He'd come along as a recognizable representative of Captain Picard. Gomez motioned to the six security officers they'd brought with them from the ships. Wordlessly they took up defensive positions. Most of Admiral Hoya's troops were still unaccounted for and presumed to be on the station. The Admiral had also fused the stations shield grid before leaving; they could turn them off, but they might not come up again. As a result, away teams to the station had to enter through the docking hatches. An escort through the station seemed like a reasonable precaution. 

Happy that the area was indeed secure, Gomez opened the door. 

A long metal pole swung around, narrowly missing Gomez's head. The blond woman had obviously been expecting someone taller, still if Gomez hadn't dropped to the ground, she would have been in a world of trouble. 

Janeway didn't wait for the woman to set herself; instead she launched herself at their attacker, performing a textbook tackle. Riker, initially surprised by the speed of the attack, stepped over the two captains to grab the pole. 

Janeway got to her feet, offering a hand to the other woman. Taking it grudgingly, the blond rose to her feet. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship _Voyage_r." 

The other woman seemed to look at her for the first time, recognition quickly crossing her features. "Captain Janeway, I am Captain Astrid Reinhart of the _Churchill_. It is a pleasure to meet you." 

Janeway took the offered hand and turned to Riker and Gomez. "This is Commander Riker of the _Enterprise_, and I believe you know Lieutenant Commander Gomez." 

Reinhart focused on Gomez. "Yes, I know thatScheißekopf. She worked with Admiral Hoya on this ridiculous mission." 

"Indeed Captain, she did. However, I believe you're missing some information that might make things a little clearer for you. May we?" Janeway gestured toward Reinhart's quarters. 

"No you may not. I've spent a month in those quarters. I'll be damned if I'm going to spend anymore time in them." 

"Fair enough. Would you prefer the _Enterprise_ or the _Pearson_?" 

*

While Janeway was bringing Reinhart up to speed aboard the _Pearson_, Chakotay was facing an altogether different problem. He had been assigned to evaluate _Voyager_. No one knew how much damage the ship had sustained when the deflector had blown. He'd been given both Torres and LaForge to try and rig up a deflector, but before they could even start on repairs, he had to get onboard the ship. 

Chakotay's team had made it from the _Enterprise_ to _Voyager_'s docking hatch with out incident, but Torres and LaForge were now labouring over the encryption protocols the Admiral had been kind enough to leave them. 

"Got it." Torres had her arm in the panel beside the airlock, and had finally tripped the right switch. 

Slowly, the hatch inched open. One Centimetre, two centimetres, three centimetres. The door stalled at six centimetres. Torres turned to Chakotay. "I'm sorry Commander, I think the power supply's shot. We'll have to open it manually." 

Chakotay gestured to the two security guards with them. "Gilmore, Anderson, we're going to need your help for this." 

After half a minute of pulling and cursing, the five officers pried the airlock open to reveal…another airlock. This one belonged to _Voyager_, but they quickly determined it had the same type encryptions as the previous one. LaForge swore under his breath. 

Chakotay just laughed. "Computer open hatch." 

"Unable to comply." 

"Computer recognize Chakotay, Commander." 

"Error. No match found." 

"Computer, perform level 7 diagnostic." 

LaForge frowned. There was no such protocol. Torres just smiled. 

"Standby." A pause. "Diagnostic complete." 

"Restore command codes, authorization Chakotay Omega two three." 

"Command codes restored." 

Chakotay pressed the button beside the airlock, opening it. After walking through, he took a quick look, making sure no one was waiting for him before turning to face the other officers. "Coming?" 

"How the Hell did you do that? That's not possible!" LaForge couldn't believe his eyes. 

Torres guided him through the door, explaining, "Old Maquis trick. Always make sure you can override your ship's command codes. Of course Seven made sure the program was well hidden and secure." 

"Level seven diagnostic?" 

B'Elanna shrugged. "It seemed appropriate." 

* 

"Commander Data, I am picking up increased electromagnetic activity. Bearing 239 mark 5." Seven of Nine was bent over one of the stations onboard the _Secord_. 

"Can you identify it?" 

"I'm picking up a transponder beacon now. Nebula class. It's the _Hermes_." 

"What is its ETA?" 

"3 hours, 13 minutes." 

"Excellent work. Commander Tuvok contact subspace beacon Alpha and inform the _Enterpris_e of the _Hermes_' arrival." 

"Aye sir." 

* 

"Captain, we're receiving a message from subspace beacon Alpha. It's the _Secord_sir. They've detected the _Herme_s. It will arrive in just over 3 hours." 

"Thank you Lieutenant Castle." The _E__nterprise_'s beta shift was on duty, leaving Picard with untested officers at the controls of his ship. "Hail the _Pearson_." 

"Onscreen Sir." 

Lieutenant Paris was in command with Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok all off ship. "Captain Picard, what can I do for you sir?" 

"Is there any word from Captain Janeway regarding her 'negotiations'?" 

"There is Captain." Janeway emerged from the turbolift trailing Captains Dago and Reinhart. "Captain Picard, this is Captain Reinhart and Captain Dago." She gestured to the tall blond woman and the short, decidedly feline male. "They're both in." 

"Excellent. I've just received word from the Secord. The _Hermes_ is expected in system in three hours." 

"Then we'd best get to work, eh Captain?" Dago was already moving toward the Captain's chair. 

* 

"Get away from my engines." Chakotay's group had made their way uncontested into _Voyager_'s engine room, but found Dr. Brahms working over the console by the warp core. 

Dr. Brahms spun around, startled. "Lieutenant Torres…Geordi!" Wasting no time, she ran over to hug the _Enterprise_'s Chief Engineer. "You got my message!" 

"Yeah I did. What are you doing in here Leah?" 

"Admiral Hoya ordered me to review the engineering logs. I'm supposed to look for anything that might be useful for future ship development." 

"Find anything?" LaForge was curious about what other modifications Torres might have made to _Voyager_. 

"Geordi, I'm only three months into their time in the Delta quadrant. I can't believe some of the things they've tried." 

Torres cleared her throat. 

"I'm sorry B'Elanna. I've gotten pretty caught up in my work I guess." 

"I see. How's she doing?" 

Brahms smiled. "She's in good condition. I've repaired the damage from the micrometeorites, but she still needs a deflector dish." 

"The _Enterprise_ has an extra, the big question is whether or not we can modify it for Voyager." LaForge was worried that the larger deflector might be too much of a drain on_Voyager_'s smaller warp core. 

"Let's get it over here and see what we can do. If we can integrate it into the bioneural circuitry, I can get enough power for it." Torres wasn't going to let a silly thing like recommended power-usage stop her. 

* 

"Captain, the _Hermes_ is approaching." Thankfully, Picard's senior staff was all back on board aside from Data on the _Secord_. "We're being hailed." Gilmore's voice was confidant from tactical. 

"On screen." 

Admirals Paris and Nechayev appeared on the screen. They were on the bridge of the _Hermes_, sitting in the centre chairs of the bridge. Nechayev stood and approached the viewscreen. "Captain Picard. I trust you have the situation under control." 

"Yes Admiral, the station and accompanying ships have all been secured." 

"No one has left the area?" 

"No sir." Picard didn't like being questioned like some first year cadet. 

"Good. Assemble the senior officers and prepare to receive us." 

With those parting words, the screen returned to the familiar view of the star field. 

Taking a breath, Picard glanced at Commander Riker to his right. "Commander contact the other ships. Let's get this circus started." 

"Aye-aye Captain." 

* 

The crowd gathered in one of the Enterprise's auxiliary conference rooms read like a who's who of Starfleet's best and brightest. Admiral AlynnaNechayev alone had helped direct Starfleet policy concerning the Cardassians, Borg, and Maquis. Captain Janeway of _Voyager_ had brought a lost crew back across 70,000 light years in seven years. Captain Picard and the _Enterprise_ had repealed two Borg attacks, and stood as the symbol for everything good in Starfleet. Commander Kira was a hero of both the Bajoran and Cardassian resistance movements, and the _Defiant_ was one of the most celebrated ships of the war. 

In order to accommodate the senior staff from the _Enterprise, Voyager, Defiant, Pearson, Churchill__,_ and _Hermes__,_ Picard had chosen to use one of the larger rooms aboard the _Enterprise_. Thirty-eight officers were now gathered around a six-sided table, waiting to hear from Nechayev and Paris. 

As soon as everyone was seated, Nechayev started without preamble. "Starfleet command has become divided in the course of the war. Some feel that our ideals are preventing us from exploiting resources. Resources, like the technology Captain Janeway acquired from the future could have sealed our victory against the Dominion without nearly the casualties suffered by both sides. However, our rules are in place for a reason; to protect ourselves and others. 

"This is not the time for debate, however. Fleet Admiral Jellico has seized upon _Voyager_'s return to press his point; he intended to exploit the new technology and be forever rid of the temporal Prime Directive. Now that it's clear that the technology no longer exists, he will try to destroy the evidence of the mission. 

"Everyone in this room is at risk. Admiral Paris and I are here to ensure that when the attack comes, and it will, we are ready. I understand that Commander Data, Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Nog and Seven of Nine are already on board the Secord. They will remain there. Command crews for the other ships will be handed out to commanding officers. 

"We have a lot of work ahead of us people, let's get moving." 

* 

"Commander, I am detecting a large electromagnetic disturbance approaching." 

"Can you identify it, Seven?" Data and the _Secord_ had been warned to expect an attack. 

"It appears to be a fleet. Twelve ships in total." 

"What is their ETA?" 

Seven's response was a splash of cold water. "Less than 30 minutes." 

"Why did we not detect them sooner?" 

"I believe the traveled through the Ungarru Nebula. The hydrogen would have distorted our readings." 

Data nodded. "Commander Tuvok, contact subspace beacon Alpha." 

* 

"How are we doing B'Elanna?" 

B'Elanna straightened up, arching her back and pushing a strand of hair out of her face before answering. "The deflector's got enough power, but there's no guarantee it won't overload half the systems on the ship. I've had to reroute just about every system. If we missed even one connection, this could be a big dud." 

"Then let's hope you got it right. I have no intention of sitting around while the other ships are out there fighting for us." 

"Captain Janeway to the bridge." Paris's voice came over the comm system. 

"On my way Tom." Janeway squeezed Torres's shoulder gently before heading up to the bridge. 

"Captain, we're being hailed by the_Indomitable_." Tom spoke as soon as the turbolift door opened. 

"Put them onscreen." 

The compact bridge of the _Defiant_-class starship appeared on the screen. Admiral Nechayev was seated in the Captain's chair. 

"Captain Janeway what's your status?" 

"Instillation of the new deflector is complete. We're preparing to form up with the rest of the fleet." 

"Excellent news Captain. Good luck." 

Janeway replied in kind, "and to you Admiral," but her eyes strayed to the helm officer. Commander Chakotay had been reassigned to the _Indomitable_ as helm officer. Good pilots were always hard to come by, and the Admirals had decided _Voyager_ could afford to spare Chakotay more than the _Enterprise_ could Commander Riker. As a result, Janeway would have to manage without her first and second officers. 

* 

On the _Indomitable_, Commander Chakotay nodded in return before Admiral Nechayev cut the screen. "Commander Chakotay, take us to the rendez-vous coordinates. 

"Aye sir." Though he didn't like being away from _Voyager_ in a fight, he marvelled at the responsiveness of the Indomitable; this ship had been designed to be manoeuvrable in battle. Under his fingers, the ship gracefully slid into position beside the Enterprise. 

"The Enterprise is signaling. They're ready." Lieutenant Mertois, recently released from the _Enterprise_'s sickbay was manning tactical. 

"Good." 

* 

The _Enterprise_ was a hive of activity. Picard held the latest status report from Engineering. His ship was as ready as it could be, but he didn't relish the idea of going into a battle outnumbered. Twelve ships in top form versus eight, most of which had suffered some sort of damage. 

"Captain, the fleet has entered sensor range. Time to intercept: five minutes." Gilmore reported from tactical. 

Riker's voice rang out over the quiet bridge, "raise shields, ready weapons." 

* 

Admiral Paris looked at the approaching fleet with wonder. What could drive a man who'd sworn to uphold the laws of the Federation to abandon them in such a violent way? A small part of him wondered if given the right circumstances, he might do the same thing. Kathryn Janeway had evidently done just that, travelling back in time to alter the lot of her crew. And her present self had accepted the technology. 

In her case it had been for the good of her crew. Admiral Jellico had no crew to protect; what might be his motivation? 

Shaking off the unanswerable question, Paris glanced down at the panel on the side of his chair. Four minutes to intercept. 

* 

"Commander," Dax was at one of the sensor stations, "They're deploying short-range fighters." 

Kira swore under her breath. They'd fought beside short-range fighters in the war. The manoeuvrable and powerful ships had been a thorn in the Dominion's side. "Anderson, make those your first priority." 

* 

"Lieutenant, what's the state of the reactor?" 

"Just another couple of minutes sir," came a harried voice from below. 

"A couple of minutes and we're sitting ducks, Lieutenant." Captain Dago had already left several claw marks on his chair waiting for a report from Engineering. Without their warp core, the _Pearson_ wouldn't have enough power to withstand an attack. Fortunately, the old excelsior still had a fusion reactor. 

"Engineering to Bridge, we've got fusion down here Captain! We are good to go." 

"Helm, take us into formation." It had been far too long since Dago had gone hunting. 

* 

"Captain, they're not slowing down." 

"Target weapon systems on those two _Defiant_-class ships. Wait for the _Hermes_, but be sure we get the second shot off." Reinhart knew a few good shots from one of those heavy cruisers could ruin your day. 

"Aye Captain, targeting weapon systems." 

* 

"Hail the lead ship Lieutenant." Admiral Paris decided to try one last time for a peaceful solution. 

"No response." 

Sighing, he accepted the inevitable. "Signal the rest of the fleet; we attack." He would rather have waited for them to take the first shot, but with the odds stacked against them, they couldn't afford such frivolous chivalry. 

* 

Paris needn't have worried; the opening shots were fired simultaneously as soon as the ships entered weapons range. At first the two armadas battered each other savagely, trading blow for punishing blow. Gradually, however, the ships broke formation, pursuing individual targets, trying desperately to obliterate the opposing forces. 

* 

"Dranno, bring us around to 125 mark 7. I want to finish off that fighter." Commander Kira and the _Defiant_ had destroyed two short-range fighters right away. They had expected to be ignored in the initial conflict in favour of the larger ships. Kira knew that if they didn't dispatch them quickly, they'd still be around to pick off the larger ships later. 

"I'm locking on; firing." Beads of sweat were running down Anderson's face as she tried keep the small ship locked. 

Four phaser bolts lanced out from the_Defiant_, contacting the smaller vessel and reducing it to dust. 

"Direct hit. No other fighters in range." Dax was working hard to keep a fix on the buzzing fighters. 

Kira looked down at the console beside her. There was a Sovereign-class vessel dead ahead marked in red on her targeting screen. "Dranno, take us in to strafe target Alpha. I want us less than 20 metres off their hull. Dax, find us some more fighters." 

The _Defiant_slide gracefully underneath the ship, sweeping back and forth to avoid phaser fire. Aft torpedoes and phaser cannon fire mixed to weaken the craft's shields. As the _Defiant_ peeled away, they saw _Voyager_ come in to join the attack. 

"I've got us a fighter; 098 mark 3. It's attacking _Voyager_." 

"Set a course Lieutenant." 

Shields on both _Voyager_ and the enemy ship shimmered under the weight of the attack. The fighter buzzing _Voyager_ did nothing to help matters, but was quickly eliminated by Anderson's deft hand. 

"Captain Janeway sends her thanks for our assist." 

Kira turned to Dax, wondering what Janeway was talking about, when _Voyager_ breached the other Sovereign's hull. Escape pods jettisoned in all directions. 

"Dax, get me another fighter." 

* 

The tide was turning the other way for the _Pearson_. 

"Shields down to 40%. Boogie Delta one is coming around." Boogie Delta one was the first of two _Defiant_-class ships in Admiral Jellico's fleet. 

"Ensign, heading 254 mark 6." Dago ordered the Pearson to run at targets Mu one and two, a pair of old Miranda-class Starships. "Contact the rest of the fleet, see if anyone can give us a hand." 

The_ Pearson _rocked again as Delta one came about, phasers firing. Panels in the rear of the bridge exploded, showering Dago with sparks. 

"Captain, the _Churchill_ and _Enterprise_ are moving to engage Delta one." 

The two sovereign-class vessels moved to block off Delta one's attack. Seeing its opportunity to finish off the old _Pearson_ blocked, it instead concentrated fire on the _Churchill_, seeming to ignore the pummelling it was receiving from the Enterprise. Delta two joined in on the attack on the _Churchill_, pouring phaser energy against the weakening shields. Bolts from first Delta one, then Delta two broke through _Churchill_'s shields, striking the nacelles, and igniting an explosion that traveled back to her warp core. She exploded in a brilliant fireball, catching weakened Delta one in the blast. Slowly the light faded from the two ships, leaving smaller fires to burn on as a pyre to the deceased. 

Captain Dago had no time to mourn his fallen comrades; he was busy keeping his own crew alive. 

"Shields failing on Mu one." 

"Concentrate your fire on the warp core." 

"They're loosing power. They're ejecting their core." A long cylindrical object punched through the bottom of the vessel, exploding harmlessly a few thousand metres away. 

"Cease fire. Bring us about. I want Mu two." 

* 

"Keep us close Chakotay." 

Chakotay didn't waste his energy acknowledging Admiral Nechayev; he was too busy making sure the_ Indomitable_ didn't collide with the Galaxy-class starship, Gamma one, they were shadowing. Admiral Nechayev had ordered them not to fire on Gamma one. Instead they used it for cover, circling round it while firing alternatively on target Beta, an Intrepid-class vessel that was in a firefight with the_Hermes_and Epsilon, a Nebula-class ship that was moving to engage the_Enterprise_. 

"Beta's shields are fluctuating." Their ops officer, ensign Powell was fresh out of the academy and had never seen combat before. After a moment's hesitation at the beginning of the battle, she'd handled herself admirably. 

"Mertois, concentrate your fire on target Beta. Let's help the Hermes finish it." 

Chakotay brought them around by Gamma one's deflector dish and back into range. Mertois fired two photon torpedoes, eliminating Beta's shields. Two more phaser blasts finished the job, breaching Beta's hull. 

"Chakotay, bring us back around to fire on Epsilon, and don't spare the torpedoes on this one Mr. Mertois." 

Mertois responded by loosening a volley of five torpedoes on the ship. Seeing the shield fluctuations, the_Defiant_, still chasing fighters, fired off its own stream of phaser-fire. Fearing a warp-core breach, the Captain signalled his surrender. 

"Mertois, on my mark, I want you to set five torpedoes as mines and drop them aft. Chakotay, get ready to get us out of here. Mark." 

Though the _Indomitable_ had been inside Gamma one's shields, it had been unable to fire because of its proximity to the larger ship. By dropping the torpedoes as mines, they gained a couple of extra seconds to escape. As soon as the torpedoes were away, Chakotay throttled up; pushing the powerful craft forward and overcoming the inertial dampeners. Even still, they were rocked by the shockwave as Gamma one exploded. 

* 

Onboard the Gamma two, Admiral Jellico was furious. His fleet was being taken apart in front of him. Spotting the _Indomitable_ on the viewscreen ahead, he seized upon it. 

"Lieutenant, signal the fleet to concentrate fire on the_Indomitable_." 

"Yes Sir." 

Jellico was rewarded a few moments later when the smaller ship was rocked from all sides by a swarm of fighters. The _Defiant_ followed the fighters, destroying two, but not before the _Indomitable_started leaking plasma. 

"Their shields are down. They've shut down the reactor core." 

"Prepare boarding parties. I'll lead the first wave onto the _Indomitable_." 

* 

Chaos reigned onboard the _Indomitable_; sparks showered form a dozen overloaded consoles on the bridge, and the skeleton crew couldn't begin to repair the damage the concentrated attack had just inflicted upon the ship. 

"Admiral I've had to shut down the reactor. Our shields are down, they can board us." Dr. Brahms was trying to keep the ship together 

Admiral Nechayev sunk down into her chair. She was about to become a prisoner of war to Jellico. 

Chakotay glanced back and saw defeat on his commanding officer's face. He was not ready to give up though. "Admiral, I have an idea." 

* 

_Voyager_ shook again as Delta two fired again. 

"Captain, the _Indomitable_ is hailing us. Their shields are down, they're being boarded." 

"Onscreen Harry." 

The _Indomitable_'s bridge flickered, and then came into focus. Admiral Nechayev sat in the command chair, back straight as always, a faint smile on her lips. Only the destruction around her gave an indication as to her dire situation. The sound of transporter beams interrupted anything she might have said. 

Chakotay was still at the helm. Though his right side had been severely burned, there was still a fire in his eyes. He leaned forward and said "Caretaker." Before the channel went dead. 

"Ayala, hail the fleet. Tell them we need Delta two off us now. Mr. Kim, lock onto everyone on the _Indomitable_ and prepare to beam them off." 

"Captain, the _Defiant_ is responding, Delta two has broken off their attack." 

"Ayala, transfer shield control to Ensign Kim. Ensign I want those shields back up again the instant you have everyone onboard." 

"Aye Captain." 

"Captain, the_Indomitable_ is powering up, they're on a collision course with Gamma two." 

"Harry?" 

"Locking on Captain…I've got them. Shields back up." 

The_Indomitable_ made its final flight, plunging into the larger ship. It impacted at almost a 90-degree angle against the bottom of the saucer section. For a moment it seemed as though Gamma two would absorb the impact, but then the upper hull started to buckle and the reinforced shell of the_Indomitable_ exploded outward to spin off into empty space. 

Admiral Nechayev exited the turbolift just as the ruined ship's atmosphere was consumed, quenching the fire that poured through the gaping wound. 

"Captain, open a hailing frequency to the remaining ships in the area. This is too wasteful to continue." 

"Channel open." 

"This is Admiral Nechayev to all ships. Your fleet has been broken; your commander is in custody. Don't prolong this battle." 

"Captain, I'm receiving a unconditional surrender from Delta two on behalf of the fleet." 

"Thank you Harry. Signal the other ships to stand down. Invite all Captains aboard in an hour. Let's get this sorted out." Janeway walked slowly to her ready room, ignoring Admiral Nechayev. Once inside she sank gradually onto her couch and let her head drop, exhaustion overtaking her. 


	4. Chapter 4 In Which We Come to Understand...

Chapter 4 (In Which We Come to Understand Why Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are Like Vulcans)

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in the mess hall, coffee in hand, trying to make sense of it all. She'd tried to figure out how long she'd been awake, but her sleep-deprived mind couldn't reconcile the idea she'd been in the gym with Lieutenant Mertois on the same day she'd watched two Federation Starships collide. 

"Captain Janeway." Janeway turned slowly to face Captain Picard. "Do you mind if I join you?" 

Janeway turned back to the stars and gestured vaguely toward the chair beside her. Realising it was the best offer he was going to get, Jean-Luc Picard sat down. He filled his cup from the pot of coffee Janeway had on the table beside her, then reached inside his jacket, withdrawing a metal flask. He emptied a measure of its contents into his coffee and placed the flask beside the coffee pot in a wordless invitation. 

A few moments passed before Janeway reached for the flask and poured some of the liquid into her own cup before returning her eyes to the stars. 

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours between them, neither wanting to break the spell, each drawing strength from the other. Finally Picard reached for the PADD Janeway had placed beside the coffee. He recognized it immediately: the final casualty report. 

One thousand five hundred ninety-eight dead, two hundred twelve still in various sickbays. The numbers were staggering. It had taken Picard hours to come to terms with the shear enormity of the destruction wrought by Starfleet officers against Starfleet officers. Guinan had finally helped him put it perspective. Looking at Janeway, he could tell she was still wrestling with it. 

"Admiral Nechayev is none too happy with you right now." Picard decided to try and draw her out gradually. 

"Oh? What have I done to upset the Admiral this time." Picard could almost taste the bitterness in her voice, but she had responded, and he focused on that. 

"She doesn't feel that you've been treating her with the respect she deserves." 

"Oh?" Janeway realized leaving the Admiral to her own devices on the bridge may not have been a great idea, but right now she really didn't care. 

"That's what she told Admiral Paris a few hours ago. I was showing them to quarters on the _Enterprise_. I guess she forgot I was there." 

"What did Admiral Paris have to say?" Janeway didn't really care but asked out of conversational convention. 

"I believe his exact words were, 'with all due respect Admiral, cram it." Janeway spit out her mouthful of coffee, but Picard just continued on, "She's made it through 7 years of shit with more grace than you could ever hope to muster. Cut her some slack.'" 

Janeway let out a laugh, long and full and unrestrained. It felt good to laugh again. "I would have liked to see that." 

Picard chuckled before replying, "I've seen my crew devolve, I've seen primordial Earth and I've seen every space-time anomaly in the book, but I think seeing the unflappable Admiral Alynna Nechayev shot down is the most incredible of all." 

Janeway reached out to refill her cup, half with coffee, half with the smooth brown liquid in Picard's flask. She was trying to get herself drunk, and Picard was only too happy to oblige her. He'd come to understand that a little liquid fire sometimes helped make sense of impossible events. It had taken a fight with his brother and a few bottles of good wine for him to come to terms with his assimilation by the Borg; the bottle of brandy he and Captain Scott had shared on the holodeck had lightened that man's load. He knew this Captain was no different; she'd self-combust eventually if she didn't talk about what was bothering her. If some Irish Cream helped her open up, so be it. 

Picard took the offered flask, and refilled his own cup, matching her mixture exactly. Getting drunk alone was never fun. 

Janeway took a long swallow from her cup, then broke the silence again. "So Captain, when does my court martial begin?" 

"I don't think it does. I think you'll get a medal or six, but I doubt they'll press charges." 

Janeway finally turned and looked him in the eye. "Why wouldn't they? I broke the Temporal Prime Directive getting here, wilfully damaged Starfleet property, and started a little civil war that killed over fifteen hundred officers and destroyed eight Starships. They should nail me to the wall." 

"They could, but they won't." 

"Why the Hell not?" Janeway was masking her pain with anger. 

"Because Captain, you did your duty; you protected your crew." 

"And what of the Temporal Prime Directive? Are the temporal police going to just smile and nod at that? I may have destroyed an entire species getting here. That's got to change history a bit." 

Picard didn't bother to argue with her definition of the Borg as a species. "Captain, do you know how the Federation first encountered the Borg?" 

"Yes, Q sent you across the galaxy." 

"Exactly. Q sent us across the galaxy. From the moment we encountered them, our history together has been unnatural. We should never have met them; you should have been the first starship to cross Borg space. How would history have been different then? I wouldn't have lost 18 crew members, maybe the Borg would have waited a while longer before coming out this far and Wolf 359 wouldn't have happened." 

Janeway saw the pain on Picard's face at the mention of the infamous battle. She wondered what it must have been like for him to watch as the Borg juggernaut destroyed the Federation fleet. 

"Admiral Janeway told me 26 members of my crew would die before we reached home. Part of me knows that I should have stayed in the Delta quadrant. Twenty-six isn't so many compared to 1500. But the thought of watching any of my crewmembers die tears me apart. Even knowing the consequences, I wouldn't give them up." 

"Nor should you. Captain, the battle we fought today was going to happen, if not here and now, then somewhere else. Admiral Jellico had gathered too much support; he needed an excuse to try and take control. If he'd had more time it could have been a lot bloodier, and he might have won." 

"So even if Starfleet wants to leave me alone, what's to stop the public from tearing me to pieces once this leaks out?" 

"Spin control, Captain. Starfleet needs a hero right now, and you make a good one." Picard finished his drink before continuing. He refilled both mugs while he went on, "you may have even helped your crew out of a tight situation." 

Janeway took the cup he offered her, drinking deeply. "How so?" 

"If the make you into a hero, the Maquis onboard are sure to be painted with the same brush. I doubt they'll ever face charges for their actions in the DMZ." 

Janeway mulled this one over a bit. The liquor was hitting her hard, slowing things down. "I may be a hero for now, but I have no doubt history will vilify me." 

Picard laughed, surrendering to the warmth in his belly now that he could see the fire once again burning in Janeway's eyes. "Captain, history will revere us or revile us; maybe both. Sadly, I doubt it'll forget either of us. I decided long ago to Hell with history; I do my duty in the here and now and don't worry about what some planet bound book worm says about me in a hundred years." 

Janeway laughed again. "Hear Hear! I propose a toast Captain, may the historians get tossed out the nearest airlock." 

Picard raised his mug before draining it. He tried to refill their cups once more, but found his flask empty. Standing, he moved toward the galley "Let me see if I can find something more." 

Once safely out of earshot, Picard tapped his comm badge. "Picard to Commander Chakotay." 

A few moments passed before Chakotay answered groggily, "Chakotay here Captain." 

"I'm sorry to wake you Commander, but Captain Janeway needs you in the mess hall immediately." 

"On my way Captain." 

Picard rummaged through a few more cupboards before hearing the doors open. Commander Chakotay entered and raised an eyebrow at Picard. Picard walked over to Chakotay as quickly as his wobbly legs would carry him. He raised a finger to his lips, and led the bigger man over to the window. Looking down, he saw the alcohol had finally overcome Kathryn Janeway, leaving her snoring gently. 

"Can you get her to her quarters? And make sure she's not disturbed before twelve hundred hours?" 

Chakotay nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently until she woke enough to follow his directions. Pulling her to her feet, he slung her arm over his shoulders, gripped her tightly and headed for the door, carefully navigating around the tables. He paused just before leaving and turned to Picard. 

"Thank you Captain. She's needed this for seven years, but none of us could help her." 

"It's hard Commander, for Captains to show their feelings to their crews." 

Chakotay smiled sadly, "she never let down the mask, but we would do anything for her. We're family." Chakotay gently guided his Captain out of the room; bound for a soft, warm bed and a dreamless sleep. 

Captain Picard watched them go. He knew the Commander's confession had come partly from exhaustion, but the concern he showed for his Captain was genuine. His last words struck Picard forcefully, for he knew them to be true not only of _Voyager_, but of his own crew. We would have done anything for her. We're family.

* 

Kathryn Janeway rolled over and groaned. She felt like the blood in her head had suddenly become solid, forcing its way through her brain without anything resembling viscosity. Groaning again, she opened her eyes a crack. Her darkened quarters greeted, which shouldn't have been a surprises, but somehow was. She didn't remember coming home last night. 

As things slowly came into focus, she saw a glass of water perched on her nightstand. Reaching a shaky hand out, she grasped the tumbler and brought it slowly to her lips. As soon as the fluid touched her lips, she became aware of a pressing thirst. With out thinking, she drained half the contents in a series of quick gulps. 

Replacing the glass, she lay back and tried to figure out why she felt so awful. She hadn't suffered like this since the binge party after graduating from the academy. She remembered drinking nine distinct types of Saurian brandy that night 

Drinking. That's what she'd been doing last night. 

Slowly snitches of memory came back to her. Toasting the demise of historians everywhere with Captain Picard, laughing mercilessly at the thought of Admiral Nechayev getting burned by Admiral Paris, the casualty report. 

She felt the crushing weight from the day before returning and waited for it to overwhelm her again, as it had last night. This time, however, it didn't. It remained instead as a small burden at the back of her mind. She could function this way. 

Glancing back at the night table, she saw a PADD that her mind had been but dimly aware of before. She found it contained an itinerary for the day. 

13:00 – senior staff meeting. 

15:00 – commander's meeting aboard the _Hermes_

19:00 – welcome home reception onboard the _Enterprise_. 

Though there were only three items scheduled, she knew the simplicity glossed over the hours of repairs she'd be supervising. Glancing over at the chronometer, she found it was only 11:30, giving her plenty of time to shower and get herself together before her first meeting. 

* 

Janeway strode into the conference room at 12:58. Her senior staff was already assembled and waiting for her. Chakotay gave her a concerned look, and she raised an enquiring eyebrow at him. She had no recollection of her trip back to her quarters the night before, or how he'd practically carried her into her bed. Chakotay didn't care whether or not she remembered almost falling flat on her face while he pulled back the covers. He was happy just to se the familiar spring back in her step. 

"B'Elanna, how are the repairs going." 

The Chief Engineer sighed before responding. Her Captain wasn't going to like the report. "We took a lot of damage Captain. Damage control teams finally cleared out all the corridors two hours ago. We're really still evaluating all the systems, but preliminary reports suggest every system took damage of one kind or another." 

"How long 'til we're operational again?" 

"That's tougher to say Captain. Our engines are actually in pretty good shape. I can probably get minimal warp power back by the end of the day. The biggest problem is still our deflector dish. The one we modified from the _Enterprise_ is gone." 

"Gone?" Had the _Enterprise_ taken it back? 

"Yes captain, gone. It overheated and melted through three decks. That's never happened before as far as I can tell. Fortunately no one was in the quarters below, but we're still without shields. 

"In terms of us getting under way, if we got a hold of another deflector, it'll be a minimum of three days, probably more like a week." 

"Keep working B'Elanna, concentrate on the engines and weapons. I'll see if I can't get us another deflector." 

"Yes Captain." 

"Doctor, what's sickbay's status?" 

"I released crewman Daniels last night. He was the last to go. Otherwise sickbay is fully operational, albeit under stocked." 

"Good work Doctor. Does anyone else have anything to report?" Heads shook around the room. 

"Excellent. Good work everyone. Dismissed." As the crew started to leave, Janeway called out to Tom Paris. "Mr. Paris could I speak with you for a moment?" Janeway waited until the doors closed before speaking again. "I need a bottle of Irish Cream." 

Paris blinked before responding. "Of course. I'll have it brought up to your ready room." 

"Thanks Tom." 

Paris just nodded. 

* 

Captain Picard walking into his ready room, PADD in hand. After ordering his tea, he sat down at his desk, never taking his eyes off the PADD. It wasn't until he set his tea down to initial the report he was reading that he saw the bottle sitting on his desk. 

Picking it up he opened the paper tag and read: 

Captain Picard, 

For the next Captain who needs a hand out of self-pity. 

Thanks for everything, 

Kathryn 

Picard smiled at his handy work. If the note was any indication, Kathryn Janeway was once again fit for command. 

* 

Janeway filed into the observation lounge onboard the _Hermes_ with Captain Dago. This latest meeting was designed to give the Starship Commanders their orders. Admiral Nechayev sat at the head of the table with Admiral Paris to her right. Janeway, Dago, Picard, Kira and Data rounded out the group. 

"Good afternoon everyone. I see you all brought your reports with you." There was a PADD in front of each officer, summarizing their ship's status. "Commander Data. As you are hereby relieved of your duty onboard the Secord, you are no longer needed here." 

Data nodded, and handed his report to Admiral Nechayev before leaving. 

Nechayev waited for the doors to close before continuing, "Commander Kira, what's your status?" 

"The Defiant is operational. It'll need an overhaul soon, but we're okay for the moment." 

Nechayev smiled, "excellent. You are to depart for Deep Space Nine immediately after the reception this evening." 

"Yes Admiral." 

"Captain Picard, the _Enterprise_ is to return to Starbase 73 to complete repairs. You're due in 48 hours." 

"Aye Admiral." 

"Captain Janeway, the _Athena_ is due here in 16 hours. It's carrying a staff to debrief you and your crew. It's also carrying a new deflector dish for _Voyager_ and a new warp core for the _Pearson_. Nechayev paused before continuing. "Two _Padua_ class ships are also in the _Athena_'s hold." 

Necheyev's final comment was sobering; _Padua_-class vessels had been developed in the wake of Wolf 359 to deal with the rubble left by the Borg. They followed shipwrecks like vultures, stripping the hulks of usable components and melting down the remaining alloys for recycling. Officers on other ships, often just as suspicious as their sea-bound predecessors, dreaded their presence. 

"Captain Janeway, Admiral Paris has prepared a briefing for your senior staff at sixteen hundred hours. Otherwise, you are all dismissed." 

* 

Admiral Paris was gazing in wonder at Tom and B'Elanna when Janeway walked into the conference room to start this latest of meetings. Torres was holding Miral on her lap, and the Admiral was clearly having trouble tearing his eyes away from the sight of his 'screw-up' son and his family. 

Deciding to jump-start the meeting, Janeway cleared her throat and took her place at the head of the table. Paris finally straightened his shoulders, and Janeway could see his own command mask fall into place. 

"Good afternoon everyone, this meeting is to prepare you for the next few weeks. You will be debriefed here, after which _Voyager_ will return to Earth. All members of the crew will be given all back-pay due, and three months leave. Debriefings begin tomorrow at 08:00 hours with the staff from the _Athena_. We estimate this will take between 3 and 4 weeks to complete. Fortunately, that's the same amount of time we figure it'll take to get _Voyager_ properly repaired. Crew members not being debriefed will be assigned repair duty." 

"Admiral, I understand your haste to complete these debriefings, but why worry about the shape _Voyager_'s in? Why not just give us a new deflector dish, and send us back to Earth?" Janeway was sick of delays. She wanted her feet on Indiana soil now. 

"Quite frankly Captain, _Voyager_ will not be moving once it reaches Earth. It's being turned into a museum." 

* 

Four hours later, Janeway stood in front of _Voyager_'s crew, one of the only times they'd been assembled in one place. Facing the people she'd come to depend on, and who'd trusted her to get them home was a daunting task. As she stood before them, looking from face to face, she felt her stomach churn. When she'd taken command on _Voyager_, she'd been a scientist first, and a captain second. Now she realized she didn't really know who she was anymore. Seven years ago, she'd been sure of herself, she'd known where her life was headed, what her goals were. She'd been given command of a Starship; she had a fiancée, and looked forward to exploring the galaxy, pushing the limits of known space. 

When _Voyager_ had been hurled across the galaxy, she'd had to adapt, to develop new priorities. She'd become a Captain first; a scientist when convenient, and her personal life had been put on hold. Every fibre of her being had concentrated on keeping her crew alive, and trying to find the fastest way back home. The first change had been obvious, a permanent settling of the command mask. But others just as important had happened while she'd been essentially on call for seven years. Playing pool with the troops on the holodeck, developing a friendship with the man she'd been sent to arrest, finding out Mark had moved on with his life; these and a billion other events had served to irreversibly alter the basic fabric of her being. She had moulded herself perfectly into what the Delta Quadrant required of a Captain. The question now was what did she do now that she was back? Could she remake herself yet again? 

She had avoided facing these issues, and knew that they could be put off for only so much longer. It had taken the sight of her entire crew gathered before her to really make her acknowledge that they were back home, and would be on Earth in a matter of weeks. The thought terrified her, and she became aware of how vulnerable she would become, without a Captain's chair to hide behind. 

Consciously pulling her thoughts from her petrifying epiphany, she squared her shoulders and prepared to address the crew, her crew. 

"Hello everyone, I am here now to inform you that in a few weeks, we will be departing for Earth. Once there, you will receive all back pay due, as well as three months leave. I was also informed by Admiral Paris a few moments ago that all members of the Maquis have been pardoned, and will be treated according to the provisional rank they were accorded on _Voyager_." 

The murmurs this generated were quite loud. Not even Chakotay had known about the pardon, and the relief was obvious from both the Starfleet and Maquis crewmembers. Janeway allowed the noise to continue for a few moments before holding up her hands for quiet. 

"In the meantime, we have quite a lot of work to do. _Voyager_ is to become a museum on Earth, and we have a number of repairs to make before she's ready to be seen by the public. Your section heads all have a duty list for the next week. I apologize for the long shifts, but as soon as repairs and debriefs are completed, we depart for home." 

A cheer went up as Janeway finished her speech. She smiled, then nodded toward her senior staff. Each of them held an armful of PADDs, and they began distributing them to the crew. Janeway snuck out and down a side corridor. She stayed there, back against the wall, for a few moments collecting herself. 

* 

Guinan, as usual, had done a wonderful job getting the party together. Most importantly, though, 

she was there putting people at ease. Janeway entered half an hour after the scheduled start to find the party already in full swing. Picard saw her enter and waved her over. Grateful for the invitation, she joined him at the bar. 

"Good evening Captain Janeway, can I offer you a drink?" 

Janeway gave him a dirty look. "Thank you Captain, but I think I had quite enough last night. And it's Kathryn, by the way." 

Picard smiled warmly. "Welcome aboard, the _Enterprise_ Kathryn." 

"Thank you Captain." 

"Jean-Luc." 

Janeway smiled. "Jean-Luc." 

* 

"Julian!" 

"Miles! So, is Earth agreeing with you?" Bashir took a seat at small table and looked out over the crowd. Officers from the _Enterprise_, the _Pearson_, the _Hermes_ and _Voyager_ mixed lazily. The shear number of people had quickly overwhelmed Ten Forward. The masses had taken over the holodecks, the arboretum, and probably every other large area on the ship. Picard had made it clear to his staff that such overflow was to be accepted and encouraged as long as it didn't interfere with normal ship operations. Considering normal ship operations for the moment were limited to making sure the ship stayed connected to the station, it was not a hard order to follow. 

"Julian, you wouldn't believe it. After living on DS9, Earth's an entirely different planet." 

"Have you been to the Alamo yet?" 

O'Brien smiled. "Not yet. I figured I'd wait until you got some leave." 

"Thanks Miles." 

"No problem." O'Brien's attention was caught by a tall blond entering the room. "Hey Julian, think she's your type?" 

Julian glanced at Seven of Nine. "No I don't really think so." 

O'Brien thought for a moment his friend had fallen ill, before he realised the true reason for Bashir's disinterest. "Things are going well with Dax, eh?" 

Bashir let out a long sigh. "She's exquisite Miles. Everything about her is an enigma. She's innocent and wise at the same time. When I'm with her, it's like everything's new again." 

Miles caught another woman out of the corner of his eye. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" 

Miles stood to leave. "Hi Ezri. Julian here was just waxing poetic about your virtues. I'm going to go and find Commander LaForge. I'll catch up with you two later." 

Ezri waited until Miles was out of earshot before wrapping her arms around Julian's neck. "Waxing poetic about my virtues, huh? And what might those virtues be?" 

Julian placed his hands on her waist and wondered aloud, "where to begin?" 

* 

"It's good to see the Captain laughing." 

"Yeah it is." Beverly Crusher sat next to Deanna Troi watching Captains Picard and Janeway talking. 

Deanna could sense genuine happiness from her friend, as well as a faint hint of deeply buried jealousy. That the Captain and CMO of the _Enterprise_ had feelings for one and other was the most poorly kept secret on the ship. She thought a change of subject might spare her friend's feelings. 

"Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay have quite a bond together." 

"What?" Will Riker arrived bearing drinks just in time to catch Deanna's last sentence. 

"I'd say Commander Chakotay has more of a bond with that blond hanging off his arm." Beverly sometimes had a hard time accepting her friend's empathy. 

"Her?" Deanna noticed Seven of Nine for the first time. "On the surface, yes, there's interest. But what he has with his Captain runs much deeper." 

Both Riker and Crusher raised eyebrows at her sceptically. 

"They're like Vulcans." 

The eyebrows inched higher. 

"Let me try to explain this better. Although there's a lot of people in this room, some people are familiar enough to stand out to me empathically. The two of you, Commander LaForge, Data, Captain Picard. By focusing on the Captain, I can follow his emotions to Captain Janeway. His interest in her has changed in the past day from awareness solely because of our mission, to something else. She's a comrade in arms now, they've shared something that has brought them closer." 

Deanna felt Crusher's jealousy spike, and quickly elaborated. "In many ways it's like a relationship between siblings; now that they have this common ground, they could be apart for years, but still pick up at the same point. It's not something that's likely to change or grow, but just to exist. 

"Now that I'm aware of her presence, I can feel the emotional connections she has with the people around her. She is very emotionally invested in her crew, but much more so with her first officer. Where the others are like thin tethers, what they share is a sturdy rope, woven carefully by experience and feeling." 

"Deanna, how does that make them Vulcans?" Beverly was glad to hear Picard wasn't interested in Janeway. 

"Have you ever seen Vulcans touch fingers? It's a very intimate gesture. With one touch they communicate their state of mind, their physical presence, and so much more. Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay have a subconscious bond like that; see the way Chakotay positions himself so he can see her out of the corner of his eye? His conscious mind might be focused on Seven of Nine, but his unconscious is fixed on his Captain. I imagine he would find it uncomfortable to have his back turned to her." 

"They're touching fingers subconsciously?" Beverly looked back at Picard and Janeway, amazed. 

"Yes." 

Picard turned toward Crusher, and gestured to her, inviting her to join him. 

"Excuse me." Without a second thought, she walked over to Captain Picard. 

Will leaned close to Deanna. "Let me guess, she and the Captain are touching fingers subconsciously too." 

Troi just smiled. 

"Do we touch fingers?" Will had a sudden surge of self-doubt. What if his relationship with Deanna lacked that kind of depth? What did that mean for them? 

Troi moved in closer, her mouth hovering above his ear, before answering, "Sometimes. Usually we're touching a lot more than fingers." 

* 

"Geordi, Miles!" Gomez entered ten forward with Lieutenant Mertois and immediately spotted the two men she was looking for. 

"Sonya, how're you doing?" Geordi had been worried about his former comrade since receiving her message. 

"Good. I wanted to thank you both for helping me out." 

"Anytime. So what's this about you leaving the engineering service?" O'Brien's tone took on an air of mock insult. 

Gomez smiled sheepishly. "I don't really know. I transferred off the Excelsior after the war and became an aide to Vice-Admiral Hoya, but I don't think I have the legal qualifications to continue in that position." 

O'Brien snorted. "I doubt there's enough legal experience in this room to help him now." 

LaForge caught another familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. "Leah, come and join us. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm still a little shaken up. I've never been in a firefight before. I don't know how you do it year after year." 

O'Brien shrugged. "You get used to it." 

Leah nodded thoughtfully for a moment before changing the subject, "how are repairs going on the _Enterprise_?" 

Geordi shrugged. "Alright I guess. I'm still having trouble getting the core properly aligned. Automated systems are down and the manual adjusters have been damaged too. I've still got a 0.007 variance" 

"You know, I might know someone who can help you with that. _Voyage__r_'s chief engineer's top-notch." 

"Nog might have some ideas too. I've seen him do things with engines you wouldn't believe." 

Geordi smiled. Though the _Enterprise_ would make the trip to Starbase 73 without incidence, LaForge didn't like to have his engines in less than perfect condition. That kind of dedication made him a difficult taskmaster at times, but it also made him one of the best engineers in the fleet. 

"Do you think they'd mind taking a look right now? The _Enterprise_ is scheduled to depart at 02:00." 

Leah and O'Brien both shrugged. "I doubt it, they're engineers after all." 

* 

"Captain Dago, how are things on the _Pearson_?" 

Dago and Kira had joined Picard, and Janeway, while Crusher had wandered off to talk to Dr. Bashir about a new vaccine treatment developed. 

"As well as can be expected. We took heavy damage. Four decks suffered hull breeches. It's going to take 3 or 4 weeks before we can even limp out of here." 

"I'm sorry to hear that Captain." Janeway knew the _Pearson_ had also suffered heavy casualties, including her first officer and security chief when a power coupling behind the rear wall of the bridge had blown. Dago still had small patches of fur missing where sparks had hit him. 

Dago shrugged. "She's and old ship, and she's had an honourable life. I've heard that she's to be decommissioned. I'm just glad her last mission was defending the Federation." 

"Hear, hear." Picard raised his glass in toast. "To the _Pearson_." 

"To the _Pearson_." 

Dago raised his glass again after drinking. "And to Captain Reinhart and the _Churchill_. And all our fallen comrades." 

"To Reinhart and the _Churchill_." 

Aware that the thick crowd in Ten Forward was becoming aware of their actions, the officers kept their glasses lowered. Gradually, they drifted apart, leaving to talk to other officers. They had acknowledged the sacrifice of their fellows; now it was time to move forward. 

* 

Three weeks later, Kathryn Janeway lay in bed, insomnia having once again over taken her. After rolling over for what seemed like the thousandth time, she gave up and got out of bed. Normally when she couldn't sleep, she'd read a book, or stargaze from the mess hall. Neither option was available to her right now. After spending the last three weeks in one endless debrief, the thought of reading even Dante made her shudder. As for stargazing in the mess hall, those damned _Padua_ were still out there, consuming the broken fleet of ships, reminding her of the cost of her freedom. She considered trying to find Chakotay, but knew he was probably with Seven of Nine, and she had no desire to be…what was Tom's phrase? 'A third wheel' with those two. 

Realizing she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon, she went back to her bedroom and dressed quickly into a uniform. She didn't bother to fix her hair, choosing instead to leave it in the loose braid she'd been wearing in bed. 

Checking her appearance in the mirror quickly, she headed out of her quarters and toward the bridge to the Starbase. 

* 

Chakotay wasn't sleeping any better; it just took him longer give up. Contrary to whatever thoughts the Captain had concerning his sleeping arrangements, he was spending the night solo, as he had been for quite some time. He was unwilling to push Seven, as she was just beginning to experience human relationships. 

Chakotay rocked back on his heels. He just spent an unsuccessful hour trying to get in touch with his spirit guide. In spite of the akoonah, he couldn't concentrate tonight. He was too wound up. He just wanted to be on Earth, all this waiting was making him crazy. With a sigh, he decided to try another tactic. 

"Computer, locate Captain Janeway." Maybe talking to the one other person on board guaranteed to be awake at this hour would help. 

"Captain Janeway is on Starbase 4, level 10, section 18." 

She was on the Starbase? Strange. Stranger still that she was in its bowels. All of their interviews had been on levels 110 through 150. He'd never been below level 45, and that was only when he rescued Janeway. He had no idea what was down there, but his interest was now piqued. 

"Computer, what's in level 10, section 18 of Starbase 4?" 

"Level 10, section 18 houses gym facilities." 

Smiling to himself, Chakotay went and got dressed. He grabbed a standard issues Starfleet duffle tube he hadn't yet packed, and stuffed in some workout clothes and a water bottle. 

* 

When Chakotay emerged from the change room, he wasn't surprised that Janeway was the only person in the gym. The Starbase's population had been evacuated in preparation for their arrival. Not that many people usually lived here. Shipping lanes had moved in the 40 years since the station's construction. Only a skeleton crew remained, and they preferred to stay in the more inhabited areas of the station, back around level 150, the midpoint of the station. 

What did surprise him was what she was doing. Having never exercised with the Captain, he didn't really know what to expect. He knew that she'd played tennis, but that was an activity more suited to the holodeck. What he found was the last thing he would ever have expected. Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Starship _Voyager_, was hanging from the ceiling of a faux rock wall, looking for all the world like a spider. He watched her progress, and realized with a start that she actually looked like quite a graceful spider. 

Amazed, at the agility and strength she was displaying, Chakotay decided to announce his presence, "Careful you don't fall." 

Janeway smiled at his voice. She didn't speak, preferring instead to answer a different way. She had been at the end of the overhang. After her next move, the ceiling turned into an angled wall. As she reached past the ceiling, and grabbed the first hold on the wall, she let her legs drop from the ceiling to dangle beneath her. She then proceeded to climb the ten feet to the true ceiling using only her arms. Once at the top, she made one final move, touching the ceiling with a hand, before releasing the wall altogether. She landed in a crouch on the padded floor. 

She stood quickly and turned to face Chakotay. "Falling is half the fun." 

Chakotay smiled. "I didn't know you were a climber." 

Smiling back, Janeway reached for her water bottle. "I wasn't. Lieutenant Mertois introduced me to it while I was under lock and key." 

"Lieutenant Mertois?" Chakotay wouldn't admit it, but he was jealous about the rapport they seemed to have built during their captivity. 

"Yes, Lieutenant Mertois." 

Sighing, Chakotay buried his feelings. He was involved with Seven, and she'd made her feelings clear to him. Or so he kept telling himself. "So, are you gonna show me how to do this?" 

Janeway was surprised. "You've never rock-climbed?" 

"Only in the academy training course, years ago. And I used my legs." 

Janeway smiled at the hidden compliment. "I won't ask how many years ago." 

Chakotay just grinned in response. 

Grabbing him by the arm, she directed him toward the replicator. "C'mon, the first thing you need is a pair of shoes." 

* 

Janeway strode onto the bridge a few minutes before 07:00 hours the next morning. Though it would take the ship close to two days to return to the Terran system, Janeway intended to be on the bridge for as much of that time as possible. She had no interest in languishing in her quarters now that she was finally within sight of her goal. 

She looked up as the turbolift doors opened, admitting Commander Chakotay to the bridge. She watched him make his way down to the command area, and then openly stared as he hesitated before settling difficultly into his chair to her left. 

"A little sore today, are we Commander?" 

Chakotay glared at her. 

Leaning closer to him, she whispered, "You know, the Doctor could prescribe something to alleviate the muscle pain. Would you like permission to go to sickbay?" 

Chakotay's scowl deepened. "Thank you Captain, but I'm fine." 

Janeway smiled and leaned back in her chair. "You know I almost had to be carried out of the gym after the first time I went climbing." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, but then I saw those damn security guards watching me. I could see the arrogance in their eyes. Made my blood boil." 

Chakotay laughed at that. She was still as stubborn as ever. 

"Well Commander, shall we get this show on the road?" 

Chakotay nodded. "Yes ma'am." 

"Ensign Kim, contact docking authority. Request permission to disembark." 

"Aye Captain." The ensign's fingers deftly worked his controls. "Permission granted. Docking couplings released. We are clear to go. 

"Mister Paris?" 

"Course plotted and laid in." 

"Excellent." Janeway was genuinely glad to have Paris back at the helm. It seemed every time Chakotay took control of a vessel something beyond his control went horribly wrong. Janeway raised her head slightly before speaking again. "Attention all hands: secure stations for departure." 

"All hand report ready, Captain." Tuvok's voice was calm and measured as always. 

Janeway nodded. "Take us out." 

"Aye Captain." There was relief in the helmsman's voice; Janeway figured no self-respecting pilot was ever happy anywhere but open space. 

"Captain, were receiving a message from Admiral Paris onboard the _Hermes_. We are to proceed to the Terran system as per orders. The _Hermes_ and _Pearson_ will follow our lead." Kim, often in danger as the bearer of bad news, was only too happy to deliver this message. 

"You heard him, Mr. Paris, set course for the Terran system, warp 8." 

"Yes ma'am." Janeway could hear the grin in his voice as he carried out her orders. 

It wasn't until the stars were streaking by again that she released a breath she'd hadn't known she'd been holding. About bloody time she thought, settling back into her chair to enjoy the view. 

* 

Eighteen hours later the bridge crew was still on duty. Only Janeway had left her post, opting for her ready room instead of her chair on the bridge. Leaning back in her chair, she took a long sip of her coffee before putting her legs back up on her desk and returning her attention to the PADD in her hand. She was reading the latest evaluation of the Federation's state of readiness. If she was going to be back in the Alpha Quadrant, she had seven years of missed readiness reports, action evaluations and general gossip to catch up on. She figured there was no time like the present to start. 

She had just started in on a report concerning the disappearance of Captain Benjamin Sisko at the conclusion of the Dominion War, and his possible present whereabouts, when the comm system interrupted her. 

"Doctor to Captain Janeway." 

With a sigh, Janeway answered the hail, "what can I do for you Doctor?" 

"Captain, are you aware of the time." 

Not in the mood at all for whatever games he might be playing, she glanced at the chronometer on her computer console. Oh one hundred hours. In truth, she'd had no idea it was so late, but she wasn't going to let the Doctor know that. "It's 01:00 hours, Doctor. What's your point?" 

"My point, Captain, is that since we left space dock, not a single crewmember has left their post. New crews keep showing up, but no one's leaving. There are currently 15 people on the bridge. I'd order them to bed myself if I didn't know they'd mutiny on me." 

"Doctor, it's only mutiny if they disobey my orders." 

"All the same, if the crew doesn't get some sleep, you're going to have a tough time finding anyone still awake to land the ship." 

"Point well taken Doctor, thank you for bringing this to my attention." 

She could almost hear the smugness in his voice as he responded, "of course Captain, just looking out for the best interests of the crew." 

Who would program a hologram to be smug, she wondered idly as she signed off. "Janeway out." 

Taking a final drag of her coffee, she lowered her legs and called out to the computer once again, "Janeway to Commander Chakotay, report to my ready room please." It wouldn't do to have Chakotay see her with her feet up. 

A few seconds later, the doors slid open, revealing the former Maquis. "What can I do for you Captain?" 

"Chakotay, when did you come on duty this morning?" 

Puzzled by the question, the commander's brow furrowed as he answered. "About 07:00." 

"Do you know what time it is now?" Janeway was aware that she sounded painfully like the Doctor, but decided to ignore it for the time being. 

"Not off hand, no." Chakotay was even more confused. 

"It's 01:00, eighteen hours since the two of us reported for duty, and I have it on good authority that neither of us got to sleep before 03:00 last night." 

Chakotay smiled, "I think I was asleep by about 02:30 hours. That sport wipes you out." 

Janeway raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you kept falling off the wall, Commander?" 

Chakotay raised his own eyebrow in response. "I never had the kind of exclusive training from a certain Starfleet security officer." 

Janeway blushed. "Touché, Commander. But regardless, I'm going to go out onto that bridge and order anyone who isn't on Gamma shift to bed. I don't want Tom to crash land us because he hasn't slept." 

"Do you really think he'll get much more in the same quarters as B'Elanna and Miral? That girl's got her mother's lungs." 

"True enough, but at least I don't have to fear for my life this way. I don't want to see B'Elanna in the morning, especially if she thinks I kept her husband away all night." 

"Point taken. As First Officer it's my duty to protect you. I suggest you get Tom off the bridge this instant in order to be sure you actually get to see Earth." 

Janeway walked around her desk to stand beside him. Laying a hand on his arm, she guided him toward the door. "Come on Chakotay, let's put the kids to bed." 

* 

Forty-five minutes to go. Janeway wanted to be doing something, anything, but instead she sat calmly in her command chair, waiting for her helmsman to announce their arrival in the Terran system. She'd been sitting in the same chair for almost 6 hours now, unwilling to leave the bridge for fear something else would go wrong. However irrational the thought might be, having just passed Alpha Centuri, she couldn't shake the feeling that Q or some other disaster lay just around the corner waiting to jump out and yell, "just kidding". Part of her knew she wouldn't be happy until she was sitting back in Indiana, eating her mother's caramel brownies. 

Her mother. She'd been consciously avoiding the thought ever since they got back to Alpha Quadrant for the first time. How would her mother react, how would she have changed? What about Phoebe, or Mark for that matter? How would she handle seeing them again? Suddenly forty-five minutes seemed like far too short a time to prepare for her own homecoming. 

A touch on the arm brought her back to the present. "Are you okay? You look like you're back in the Delta Quadrant." 

Janeway smiled at her First Officer's concern. "Part of me keeps expecting to wake up and find out this was all a dream." 

"Well Kathryn, take heart, 'cause we're not going back to Oz anytime soon." 

Janeway laughed lightly at his assurance. She was about to reply when Tom spoke up. 

"Captain, we are entering the Terran system." 

A few cheers went up around the bridge, but Janeway chose to ignore them. "Take us out of warp, Tom. Set a course for the third planet." 

"Aye-aye Captain. Setting course." Janeway could hear Tom's grin as he carried out her orders. 

"Captain, the _Hermes_ is hailing us." 

Janeway rose from her seat before answering Kim, "Onscreen Harry." 

The viewscreen was replaced with the image of Admiral Paris. "Captain Janeway, we'll be taking our leave from you now. The _Hermes_ and _Pearson_ are needed elsewhere." 

Janeway inclined her head slightly. "Of course Admiral, I think we can find our way from here." 

Paris chuckled, "I should hope so, Captain. Though I doubt you'll be left alone for long." Admiral straightened his back. "Welcome home Captain. _Hermes_ out." 

"Captain, sensors are showing 15 ships approaching from Jupiter station. They're Federation short-range fighters." 

"Mr. Kim, hail the lead ship." She knew they were probably their escorts, but truth be told, she would be quite happy to travel this last leg of their journey unescorted. Short-range fighters made her squeamish. 

A helmeted head appeared on the screen. "Good afternoon, Captain. Lieutenant-Commander Brand and the 125th fighter wing here to escort you the rest of the way." 

"Thank you Commander, would you like us to change course?" 

"Not necessary, Captain, my officers will move to accommodate you." 

About time someone moved to accommodate them. "Thank you Commander." 

The man on the screen nodded once. "My pleasure Captain. And may I say, it's an honour." He moved his hand, cutting off signal. 

"Captain, the ships have moved into standard escort formation. Except one, it's sitting directly above our impulse wash." 

Janeway's brow creased. "What's the distance to target?" Flying near a Starship's impulse drive was dangerous and extremely difficult. 

Tom double-checked his readings before answering, "it's only 50 meters from our hull, Captain." 

Chakotay leaned toward Janeway. "Hell of a pilot to be pulling that kind of stunt." 

Janeway just nodded. 

Kim once again spoke up, "Captain, we are receiving a message from Lieutenant-Commander Brand. He's requesting confirmation that Tom Paris is piloting the ship." 

Stranger and stranger. "Send it, Mr. Kim." 

"Captain, we are approaching Earth." Tom was trying to keep his mind on the controls in front of him. He couldn't help wonder why Brand would care who was flying the ship. 

"Take us into orbit, Mr. Paris." 

Harry cut in again before Tom could respond, "Captain I am receiving another message from Brand. He's sent a revised flight plan, and is requesting we delay our descent until his signal." 

"Tom, do you have our new flight plan?" 

Tom chuckled as he replied, "Yes Captain. Looks like something I would have thought up myself." 

Janeway smiled. It seemed her pilot's reputation had preceded him. "Mr. Kim, acknowledge Commander Brand's message." 

"Aye Captain." 

"All hands, prepare for landing." Janeway was relieved things were finally happening. 

"Captain, the fighters are disengaging. They're forming up and heading into the atmosphere. Correction, one fighter has remained, holding position above our impulse engine." 

"Put the ships on screen, Mr. Kim." 

Obediently the screen blinked to show the fighters heading toward the surface in tight formation. One ship was clearly missing, leaving an ugly gap in an otherwise flawless flight. 

It took Janeway a moment to realize the ships were flying the ancient 'missing man formation'. Silence hung heavily on the bridge as the crew came to understand what seeing this flight would mean to their family and friends. Chakotay touched a few buttons on his console, spreading the image to viewscreens throughout the ship. He glanced at Janeway, and saw a single tear roll down her face. He could only imagine the turmoil she was feeling; the elation of reaching Earth coupled with the realization that the journey was over. 

As the ships finished their orbit, they saw the last ship move from its position behind _Voyager_ to gracefully join the formation below them. The missing man had returned. 

Kim reluctantly broke the silence. "Captain we're receiving a message from Brand. He requests we initiate landing procedures." 

Janeway swallowed the lump in her throat then responded, "Take us down, Mr. Paris." 

"Aye Captain, venting drive plasma, beginning atmospheric entry." 

Under Tom's skilled hands, _Voyager_ descended into Earth's atmosphere, making one final lazy orbit before circling San Francisco. From their higher position, they could just see the sun as it was swallowed by the Pacific. As the ship descended, it was engulfed once again in darkness. This time the lights of the city stood in for the stars on this final leg of their journey. With a small dip, the ship sailed by the Golden Gate Bridge, playfully dodging fireworks, before coming to a gentle rest on Starfleet Academy's parade grounds. 

"Janeway to all hands, secure from stations, and initiate systems shutdown. Congratulations everyone, we've made it." Janeway turned toward Commander Chakotay to find him armed with a bottle of Champaign and glasses. 

Smiling, he offered her a glass and filled it for her. "Congratulations, Captain." 

Inclining her head slightly she asked him, "Where did you get that from?" 

His smile deepened as her passed out glasses to the rest of the crew. He schooled his features before responding, "I'm afraid I can't tell you." 

A raised eyebrow. "Oh?" 

This time he grinned, "Temporal Prime directive." 

Janeway laughed before raising her glass. "To the best crew a Captain could hope to have, on either side of the galaxy." 

Chakotay interrupted before anyone could drink, completing the toast, "and to the Captain who was stubborn enough to get us back." 

Shouts of hear, hear filled the bridge as the crew drank to their return. 

"As of now you are dismissed. Go see your families." 

Some of the smiles fell a bit as it finally hit home that their mission, and by extension their life on board _Voyager_ was finally coming to an end. Gradually the crew filed out, leaving Janeway staring at her command chair. Chakotay stood at her side. 

With a sigh, Janeway placed her arm on Chakotay's shoulder. "C'mon, Chakotay, lets go greet the brass." 

Chakotay just smiled and followed her toward the turbolift. 

* 

When Janeway and Chakotay emerged from _Voyager_, they were met with absolute pandemonium. Instead of neat rows of Starfleet personnel, they were greeted by a mob. Hundreds of people stood around them each one reaching and yelling and struggling to get closer to them. Even in the midst of battle life on _Voyager_ had been a study in controlled responses; throughout the stress on the engagement there was still an order to things. An economy of action. Each person knew their duty, and knew every other person on board. The occasional alien visitor was viewed as a novelty, but never allowed to disrupt the operation of both the ship and its personnel. _Voyager_'s crew held onto the stability of the ship like a shield to defend against the unknown terrors that awaited them. 

To be suddenly thrust into the chaotic mass of humanity was almost overwhelming. In seven years both Janeway and Chakotay had come to accept the personal space of a starship as normal. Now that space was being violated not by a single person, or by an unknowing or hostile outsider, but instead their own people imposing themselves. As they tried desperately to maintain some sense of control, they became aware that the population was not of a single mind, but held within it distinct groups. There were reporters, hollering questions toward the duo. Their flashes blinded them, punctuating the large spotlights already set up around the ship. They could also see some Starfleet uniforms in the group, fighting desperately to move through the ocean of people. Some of them Janeway thought she recognized as her crew, others were unknown to her. 

The final group of people were the most unsettling. The majority of the mass was made up of civilians. She didn't recognize any of them, but it was clear each of them knew exactly who she was. Some of them reached out to her, touching her in a way that sent shivers crawling up her back. They obviously felt a connection with her, but she had no idea why. Some of them were weeping, unable to reach her they held their arms extended out toward her and called to her. She even saw a few people unconscious, being held up by those around her. 

A sense of revulsion filled her, and she desperately reached for Chakotay, only now aware that the crowd was coming between them. In a final attempt to keep a hold of her sense of self, she reached for him, calling his name. 

Time seemed to slow as his head turned toward her and his own arm shot out. Just a finger length apart, she couldn't reach him and she despaired. A small bump by a reporter closed the gap, letting them clasp fingers, hands, arms, and finally allowing them to pull the other close. 

A few moments later she became aware of individual voices around her. The indistinct noise of the crowd was still very much present, but she could make out calmer, less frenzied commands. 

"We need to get her out of here now." 

"How do you…" 

"There's a way clear." 

A new set of hands gripped her shoulders, guiding her. She opened her eyes again to see a pair of Starfleet security officers in front of her. Though they were armed, it was clear they had no intention of firing on the crowd. She turned around to find another security guard guiding her through the path left by the lead guards. When her guide saw that she had regained her composure, she nodded once, lowering her hands and concentrating her attention on the crowd around them. 

Janeway straightened her back, and schooled her features. Having the chaos at arms length made it bearable, and she was still a Starfleet Captain. In a few more step she actually reached out to take some of the hands that stretched out toward her. She could see the female security guard behind her, keeping a wary eye on her. As she continued toward the edge of the crowd, she looked for Chakotay, but it seemed he too, had been swallowed by the crowd. 

In front of her several more guards were standing around the entrance to a small building. They formed a bubble, allowing her own escort to lead her inside. She recognized the building as one of the many small structures built on the Academy grounds. Having never entered one before, she she'd never really considered what they might be. She was surprised to be led past the grounds keeping equipment to an open service lift. The three guards closest to her boarded the lift with her and they began to descend. 

As soon as the lift stopped, she was escorted down a small corridor, then through another door into a transporter room. The Commander operating the controls looked up as they entered. 

"Co-ordinates set for Indiana. I'd like to apologize for the chaos out there, Captain. We had no idea that many people would actually show up." 

"What about the rest of my crew?" Janeway didn't like the thought that some of her people could still be caught up in the turmoil above them. 

"They've all been accounted for. You were the last person out." The Commander picked up a PADD from the console in front of him. "These are your official orders, as well as contact information should you wish to seek counselling." 

Janeway took the PADD and stepped onto the transporter pad. She nodded and the commander and watched his hands play over the controls before surrendering to the transporter beam. 

* 

Janeway materialized on the front porch of her childhood home. Sighing, she slowly took in her surroundings. Nothing had changed since she'd last been here. 

Except the security guard standing at the other end of the porch. 

"Captain Janeway." The guard started toward her. 

Janeway smiled and extended a hand. "Lieutenant Mertois. Are you to be my jailor again?" 

Mertois returned the smile and took her hand. "Not this time. I'm afraid news of your arrival has spread. There are people out there who've been camping at the end of your driveway since your return was announced 4 days ago. Some of them are media types, but a lot of them are regular people who just want to see the hero of the Delta Quadrant." Mertois saw her face fall just a bit. 

"I'm sorry Captain. I know about all you want to do right now is visit with your family and figure out what you're going to do with yourself now that you're back. The war took a toll on the civilian population too. They needed good news, and you're it." 

Janeway nodded. "It's overwhelming. I knew we'd be celebrities, I just never knew so many people would care about us. It's flattering, I suppose." 

"Go spend some time with your family. If it gets to be too much, Starfleet has set up a couple of other options for you. They're outlined in your orders." 

"Thank you Patrick, if you or your men need anything, feel free to come in." 

"Thanks Kathryn, but we should be alright. Now get inside, your mother and sister have been biting their nails since _Voyager_ set down." 

Janeway smiled at him one last time before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. 

Her sister answered almost immediately. She froze for a second, before enveloping Janeway in a bone-crushing hug. "God Kathryn, it's so good to see you." 

Kathryn returned the embrace, tears streaming down her face. "Phoebe, I've missed you so much." 

Breaking away from her sister, Phoebe guided her toward the door. "Mom's been beside herself since she heard you were back. She can't believe you're really here." 

Kathryn nodded, "I can't really believe I'm back either." 

Mertois watched wistfully as the two women walked arm and arm through the door. Though he'd only known her a few months, he was happy to see her finally make it back to Earth. He saw it not only as a completion of her mission, but on some level as a completion of his own; since being assigned to _Voyager_ he'd always assumed the end result would be its return to Earth. Despite Hoya's plans, he'd seen that through. 

* 

"Kathryn, are you planning on staying there all day?" 

Several days had passed since _Voyager_'s return, and Kathryn was gradually adjusting to the idea of being back on Earth. She'd spent her first few days with her mother and sister, just talking. She hadn't left the house yet; the crowd at the edge of the property was still there, and she wasn't ready to face them. Instead she was reading the PADD she'd been given. It contained official notice of her extended leave, as well are some the contact information of the officers in charge of security, travel, and counselling services for the crew of _Voyager_. 

Lifting her eyes from the PADD, Kathryn called out to her mother, "yeah mom, the idea had definitely crossed my mind." 

Gretchen Janeway came and sat down by her daughter's feet. "How are you doing Kathryn?" 

Smiling at her mother's concern, Kathryn responded, "I'm fine mom. But I figure I have seven years of loafing to catch up on." 

Gretchen smiled at her and ran her hand over her daughter's head. 

The beep of the comm panel interrupted them. 

Gretchen stood and went to the comm panel in the kitchen. Upon seeing the sender information, she called out to her daughter. 

Kathryn walked to the comm panel, wondering who would be trying to reach her. She too looked at the sender information before opening the message. 

To: Captain Kathryn Janeway 

From: Commander Chakotay 

Subject: plans for leave 

Format: Recorded message. 

Why would Chakotay send her a recorded message? Gretchen saw the frown on her daughter's face, and quietly left her to open the message alone. Kathryn hadn't noticed her mother leave when she pushed the play button to activate the recording. 

Chakotay's face filled the screen. He was dressed in a grey and black uniform, and seemed to be in quarters on a ship. 

"Hello Kathryn, hope this message finds you well. I'm onboard the _Enterprise_ right now, we broke orbit at 04:00 Indiana time this morning, so I had to settle for a recorded message. Seven and I are headed for Dranonia VII. Some of the best cyberneticists in the Federation work there, and have asked to see her before she modifies her implants further. 

"Dranonia VII is also quite close to Dorvan V, so I hope to be able to visit what's left of the colony. After that, our plans are quite open; we really don't know what we're going to do with the rest of our leave or whether or not we'll return to Starfleet. 

"I hope you get a chance to enjoy your leave, neither seven nor I could handle all the media attention, so we chose to book last minute passage off planet. I hope you have more success relaxing on Earth. 

Chakotay smiled before signing off, "Commander Chakotay out." 

Kathryn couldn't believe it. He was leaving Earth with Seven of Nine, trying to make a life for himself. In two days he'd already booked passage on a ship, he was planning for the future. And she…she had spent the day lying on her mother's coach. Not that she didn't want to catch up with her family, she did, but she knew that fundamentally she was avoiding reality, specifically her new reality now that she was back on Earth. For the past seven years she'd concentrated on returning to the Alpha Quadrant, and hadn't really thought about what she'd do once she got here. She realized that she had 3 months to get herself together, and make some pretty tough decisions. 

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. "Hey, Kathryn, who was the message from?" Gretchen Janeway didn't know how to act around her daughter anymore. Their seven years apart had changed them, toughening her daughter, making her more emotionally masked. 

Kathryn sighed and pressed the delete button. "It was from Chakotay, my first officer. He's left Earth." 

"Do you want to leave Earth?" 

Kathryn couldn't believe what her mother was saying. "What? I just got here." 

Gretchen smiled. "That wasn't the question, Kathryn, and you know it. If you need to leave, I won't be upset. I know you need to work some things out." 

Kathryn shook her head. "No, no of course I don't want to leave. I want to spend some time with you and Phoebe. And I still have to go see Mark." 

Gretchen nodded as her daughter made every excuse for remaining, but knew she'd be gone within the week. 


	5. Chapter 5 In Which We FINALLY Find Out W...

Chapter 5 (In Which We FINALLY Find Out Why the Title Waiting for Grotto)

It had taken three more days of self-imposed confinement before Kathryn Janeway had booked passage off planet. She had decided on a trip to Grotto III, a largely unpopulated planet that had gained fame a few hundred years ago when the first explorers had found a cave system with beautiful crystal stalactites. There had been wide speculation that they might have been the creation of an intelligent species, however further analysis had confirmed that they were naturally occurring. A few months later another planet, Ezoti Prime was discovered with far more stunning caverns. It was closer to shipping lanes, and had more resources to attract settlers than Grotto III, which for all it's beautiful climate, had no significant mineral deposits, no large landmasses, and no large waterfalls, cliffs, gorges or other interesting tourist attractions. In short, Grotto III was largely ignored until the leader of a few thousand people looking for a simpler life happened upon the original survey report in an ancient database. He decided it was perfect for his particular group, which didn't include any of the 'hearty pioneers' so often part of colonization missions. The leader (a man named John Smith) had realized that most colonists did not really want the simpler life; what they wanted was a challenge, and a chance to escape their pasts. For all their pioneering spirit, they all saw visions of casinos, or factories, or research facilities, or advertising Meccas or some variation on the theme of whatever was present on a thousand other worlds. 

John Smith and his followers didn't want that. They didn't want 'progress'. They wanted to work for their living, taking what they needed from the land, creating everything they needed for themselves. At the same time, they weren't adverse to techniques in farming, or manufacturing, or anything else, they just wanted to limit the things influencing their lives. They had no desire to limit the movement of their young people either, if they wished to leave, they would be encouraged to do so. If they changed their minds, they would be welcomed back with open arms. 

Unfortunately, this posed a problem for the colonists; how would they finance trips on and off planet if their lifestyle choice had them spending their time either working for their own survival, or enjoying the life they had created for themselves? Anyone wishing to 'get ahead' in life or 'make something of' Grotto III was encouraged to find another planet to satisfy their ambitions. 

A former Starfleet Captain, one William Rodgers, who suggested that Starfleet might be able to help them with their problem, provided a solution. Sure enough, Starfleet offered them protection and assistance, as well as regular trips to and from Grotto III in exchange for a small favour: Starfleet could use Grotto III as a place to send officers who for whatever reason wanted to disappear from public life for a while. The officers would agree to life within Grotto's rules, and Starfleet would provide the government with hard capital for their trouble. 

After careful thought, John Smith and the rest of the colonists agreed to Starfleet's terms. They set a course onboard a Starfleet colony vessel for the Grotto system and the quiet obscurity they so desired. The deal with Starfleet turned out wonderfully for everyone involved; Starfleet had a way of removing some of its officers from media attention, Grotto got some capital and the added bonus of being able to pick the brains of some of the Quadrant's best problem solvers. 

Or so the literature claimed. Kathryn Janeway was sceptical, but Grotto III still had her other options beat by a long shot. Staying captive in her mother's house on Earth was unappealing, as were the other planets Starfleet had made arrangements with. In each case, the planets were quite beautiful, but also quite populated; she would end up a prisoner of some high-priced hotel. Her time in Starbase four's brig had been quite enough. Whatever shortcomings Grotto III might have, she just hoped the promised freedom and privacy hadn't been exaggerated. 

* 

Janeway beamed off the U.S.S Bozeman and into the main (and only) transporter terminal of Kanto River, Grotto's capital, a few days later. She was dressed in civilian clothing, and carried a duffle tube. A harried looking man was at the console. He stepped toward her and extended his hand. 

"Kathryn Janeway, welcome to Grotto III. I'm Ryan Blake, the welcoming committee." 

Kathryn took his hand. "Thank you." 

Blake led her toward the open door. He paused to lock it with a metal key before continuing down the short hall. "So, what did you do to get sent here?" 

Startled, Janeway studied him for a sign of humour, but found none. She decided to answer the question as asked; "I've spent the past seven years bringing the Starship _Voyager_ back from the Delta Quadrant." 

"The Delta Quadrant, eh? That's pretty far away. Must have been quite a trip." 

Janeway stared at him. Her experiences since returning to the Alpha Quadrant had led her to believe you had to be living under a rock not to know about _Voyager_. A slow smile spread across her face; a rock was just what she was looking for. 

* 

Chakotay sat in Ten Forward aboard the _Enterprise_, staring out at the stars, nursing a drink. He'd been onboard for three days, and already he knew things between him and Seven were over. 

It had started almost as soon as she set foot onboard; he could feel a kind of electricity between her and the atmosphere of the ship. Captain Picard had been there to greet them, and she'd responded to his presence immediately. It had taken Chakotay a few moments to realise that it wasn't just Captain Picard she was responding to, it was Locutus, the Borg drone who had twice escaped the collective to maintain his individuality. It had been clear to Chakotay that she was suffering from hero-worship, even if she denied it. 

Things only got worse as she got to know the rest of the senior staff; each had stories about the Borg and a thousand other species. Where other people she'd encountered since her return had treated her like some kind of leper, the crew of the _Enterprise_, having survived numerous encounters with the Borg accepted her without the blink of an eye. That type of camaraderie was something she'd missed since leaving _Voyager_, and her mistreatment on Starbase 4 had brought back memories of the crew's initial reaction to her. On the _Enterprise_, the crew had already accepted a once assimilated Captain, an Android second officer, a Klingon security chief, and a blind chief Engineer. Dealing with a former drone was no stretch. 

For Chakotay, the reaction was mixed. The _Enterprise_ had lost one of their own, Ensign Ro Laren to Maquis activity, but after the Dominion war, most Federation personnel had decided to let bygones be bygones. 

Seven had started working with LaForge and Data in Engineering as soon as she'd gotten onboard the ship. The two officers, normally inseparable, welcomed an addition that could follow their conversations and contribute in a meaningful way. She'd helped them increase warp engine efficiency by 2% in her first day on the _Enterprise_. Chakotay, left to his own devices, had gone to the holodeck. 

Not interested in recreating one of the programs from _Voyager_, he'd searched through the database, looking for something interesting. A kayaking simulation from former transporter chief O'Brien had caught his eye. He'd learned how to kayak as a child, and decided to see if he could still handle a boat. Four hours and one trip to sickbay later, he'd discovered that while he was definitely a little rusty, the muscle memory was still there. He'd gotten a roll on his third try. After half and hour of flat water, he'd decided to try some rapids. As he was nearing the end of his time, he decided to up the ante a bit, and had the computer produce a class three river for him to run. Everything had been going well until he'd let his elbows get out of position on a high brace. He'd managed to hold it and stay upright, but ended the program for a retreat to sickbay. 

Clutching his left arm, he'd entered sickbay looking for help. What he found was a redheaded doctor who kept muttering about the program being a death trap. After having his shoulder re-located, he'd headed for his quarters for an early night. 

That had been two days ago, and he'd yet to see Seven. Chakotay reached over onto the table beside him and picked up a PADD. It had the course the _Enterprise_ was scheduled to take for the next month. It was essentially a long trip to DS9 and back, which would allow him to catch a shuttle to Dorvan V and the DMZ. Unfortunately, he found he no longer had any desire to return to his home world. Nor did he wish to freeload on the _Enterprise_ for the rest of his leave. He knew Captain Picard would not object to his departure, he just had to pick a destination. Sighing again, he picked another PADD, this one containing his orders from Starfleet. After looking over the options they'd arranged for the thousandth time, he put the PADD down again in disgust; none of them appealed to him. Frustrated, he drained his drink and concentrated again on destinations close to the _Enterprise_'s current course. 

* 

Chakotay's soul-searching didn't go unnoticed. At the bar Guinan polished a glass and watched Commander Chakotay. He needed a push in the right direction to keep him from wallowing in self-doubt, and she knew just the person for the job. 

* 

Commander Chakotay pressed the chime for the captain's ready room. He'd been summoned a few minutes ago. Chakotay had no idea what Picard wanted with him, but welcomed the distraction from his own frustrations in Ten Forward 

"Come." 

Chakotay straightened before entering the Captain's ready room. When the doors parted, he found Picard sitting at his desk reading form his computer screen. He looked up at the sound of the doors, and gestured for Chakotay to sit opposite him. 

"Can I get you something to drink?" Picard was already on his feet. 

"Tea, thank you." 

Picard smiled. "Two teas. Earl Grey, hot." 

Picard returned to his desk and offered one cup to Chakotay. He took a sip before addressing the Commander again. "So, how are you enjoying your leave, Commander?" 

"It's been interesting. We've only been back in the Alpha Quadrant for a few days, and frankly, I keep expecting to wake up back on _Voyager_ in the Delta Quadrant." 

Picard smiled, "I can understand the feeling. It must be quite disorientating to be back. Of course your incarceration at Starbase 4 can't have helped matters." 

Chakotay took another sip of his tea, though he usually preferred a more herbal blend, he decided the bergamot was a nice touch. "No, Sir, it didn't. I want to thank you for your help in getting us out." 

"It was my pleasure, Commander. I've come to realize, as I'm sure you have, that we fleet officers need to keep an eye on the powers that be." 

Chakotay smiled at Picard's comment. Chakotay had heard of the Captain's own imprisonment by the Cardassians, and guessed he might have found a supporter with the highly decorated officer. 

"Now then Commander, I have received a request from Seven of Nine to remain onboard the _Enterprise_ for the duration of her leave. Would you also like to remain here?" 

Chakotay almost winced; bad enough to have Kathryn know about his relationship, but to have to air his dirty laundry to another flag officer…not something he had been looking forward to. "No, Captain, I would prefer to leave the _Enterprise_." 

Picard leaned back. "I understand. Will you be continuing to DS9 as planned?" 

Chakotay shifted in his chair. "No Sir, I would prefer to depart before then." 

Picard crossed his arms. "Do you have a destination in mind?" 

Chakotay looked down. Something about this man made him feel like a first year cadet again. "No Sir." 

It was almost comical watching this grown man, this Starfleet Commander and former Maquis Captain squirm. Picard decided to give the poor man a break; after all he had really just been dumped, both by Starfleet and Seven of Nine. 

Softening his voice, Picard continued, "Chakotay, I did not call you in here ignorant of your situation." 

Chakotay's head snapped as he realized he'd been had. "Then sir, why did you call me in here?" 

Something in Picard's eye seemed to gleam. "I believe I may have a solution for you Commander." 

Chakotay's eyes narrowed. This sounded very much like a trap. "What kind of solution?" 

Picard saw the change in the man sitting opposite him; he'd have to play like a master to take this endgame. "I understand you spent today on the holodeck kayaking." 

"Yes Sir, I thought I'd take advantage of a wonderful program created by one of your former crew members." 

"Indeed, Beverly was quite impressed; you almost made it to the end before dislocating your shoulder. I'm afraid Chief O'Brien was never so lucky. Have you considered spending your time off enjoying the outdoors?" 

"I have, Sir. But if the reaction on Earth is anything to judge by, I'll need an armed escort just to get within sight of a body of water." 

"Not necessarily true Commander. If you don't mind roughing it a bit, I believe Grotto III would give you an excellent opportunity to hone your skills." 

"I wasn't aware Grotto offered kayaking." 

"Commander, Grotto doesn't offer any activities; it tolerates those that are compatible with the Grottian way of life. Kayaking certainly falls within those parameters. There is very little white-water boating available, I'm afraid. Mind you Beverly did suggest you should stick to something a little calmer for the time being." 

Chakotay smiled. "It sounds like it might be a good place for me spend some time. I'll take a closer look at the information." 

"Oh, Commander, there is one other thing before you leave." 

Chakotay, half out of his chair, sat down again. 

Picard leaned forward and lowered his voice as he spoke, "now, normally I have no interest in meddling in the personal affairs of my officers," he paused, watching Chakotay's reaction. His features seemed to harden into stone, "but you're really not one of my officers." Another significant pause. "It has come to my attention that Captain Janeway has also decided to take her leave on Grotto." 

Whatever he had been expecting Captain Picard to say, a comment on his relationship with Captain Janeway hadn't even entered his mind. He froze, mouth opening a fraction before he realized he had nothing intelligent to say and so clamped it closed once again. 

Picard saw the emotions play over Chakotay's face and knew then that his information on the situation hadn't been wrong. Mentally he congratulated himself for surprising this cunning officer. Check. 

"Commander, let me give you some advice from one officer to another; to Hell with protocol. You only live once and you might as well enjoy it. You aren't serving on the same ship anymore, and should anything happen while you are both officially on leave, well frankly Starfleet Command will just have to deal with it. You've given seven years to them, do you really want to wait any longer?" 

Chakotay let out a low laugh. "No, Captain, I don't suppose I do. Of course the big question is, will she be willing?" 

It was Picard's turn to laugh. "Commander, Starship Captains are a stubborn breed for sure, but even we will eventually see reason if it stares us in the face long enough." 

"Thank you Captain, though I'd like to know, how did you figure it out?" 

Picard smiled. "How else would a Starfleet Captain and the Maquis rebel she'd been sent to capture manage so well? Mind you I also received an interesting report from Commander Gomez. She in turn received a report from a Lieutenant Mertois, who seemed to spend in inordinate amount of time with your Captain while she was in the brig. It would appear that he also entered the gym while you and Captain Janeway were rock climbing. He'd intended to join her but you beat him to it. He found your interactions quite interesting, and reported them to Gomez, who is incidentally, a hopeless romantic. Guinan, the hostess in Ten Forward got wind of it, and sent it to me when she asked me to do something about the black cloud you'd dragged into Ten Forward." 

Picard took the opportunity to spin his computer terminal, allowing Chakotay to see the report for himself. 

After glancing at the screen, Chakotay got up to leave. "I think I'll take your advice Captain, and secure passage to Grotto III." 

"Only the U.S.S. Bozeman has clearance to enter the Grotto system. We will rendezvous with her in ten days. Perhaps you should continue working on your kayaking skills in the interim." 

Smiling, Chakotay turned to leave. "I'll do that Sir." He stopped just before the door and turned to face Picard again. "Captain, there is one thing I'm curious about." 

"What's that Commander?" 

"Well, Sir, you seem to have a pretty good idea of just how unreasonable Starfleet protocol is when it comes to interpersonal relationships. Why haven't you had that talk with Dr. Crusher?" 

Picard froze, tea halfway to his mouth. 

Chakotay didn't wait for an answer, he just grinned and left. 

Checkmate.

* 

Kathryn Janeway, formerly Captain of the Starship _Voyager_, lounged on the deck of her newest command, the _Nomad_. Though significantly smaller and slower than _Voyager_, she boasted an open deck perfect for enjoying the light from the nearby star. The crew on a whole was less demanding than _Voyager_'s senior staff had been at the best of times, which also helped her keep her headaches and insomnia under control. 

"Woof." 

"Woof yourself." Kathryn had no interest in whatever it was that had caught Vanessa's attention. 

"WOOF!" 

"Fine, fine, what is it Vanessa?" Kathryn slowly raised herself onto her elbows. She'd been lying on the _Nomad_'s deck, enjoying the sound of the waves and the wind playing at the sails. Unfortunately, the big dog who'd been lying beside Kathryn until a few moments ago showed no interest in leaving her alone. 

"Woof!" 

Kathryn ran a hand over Vanessa's course fur and tried to figure out what she was looking at. It didn't take long for Kathryn to spot the small plume of smoke rising from the beach off her starboard bow. She could see a single figure standing near the fire. 

"What do you think Vanessa?" 

The dog cocked her head to one side. 

With a sigh, Kathryn got to her feet. "Alright, I'll be friendly." Placing her fingers to her lips, she let out a loud whistle. When the figure turned toward her, she clasped her hands above her head forming a large ring. Ryan Blake had taught her the Grottian sign; it was an invitation that could be accepted or declined without offence. The figure paused a moment, then clasped his own hands above his head, mimicking her gesture, and answering her question. He would come to visit. 

Kathryn looked down at Vanessa. "Now look what you've done, we're going to have company." 

Vanessa wagged her tail in response. 

Kathryn sighed and took a quick look around the ship. Seeing everything in order she looked down at herself. Grey tank top and beige pants rolled halfway up her shins. Presentable. Running her hands over her head, she found her braid still in place. Satisfied that whoever was about to drop in on her wouldn't think she'd completely lost her mind; she looked back on the beach to check the stranger's progress. He was paddling a kayak, and was already about halfway to the _Nomad_. As she watched him approach her vessel, she couldn't help feeling that he seemed somehow familiar. Broad shoulders…straight back…and did he have some sort of mark on his forehead? 

Oh hell.

Mind reeling, she tried to reconcile his presence on Grotto III with his last communiqué, telling her he was headed to some back-water planet with Seven of Nine. Eyes widening further, she searched first the kayak, and then the beach for any sign of her. The kayak (now damn close) was clearly a single occupant vessel, and it seemed that not even the fire remained on the beach. 

Chakotay was now only twenty metres off her boat, and she still hadn't figured out what to say to him. Fortunately, he saved her the trouble. 

"Captain Janeway!" Chakotay shouted to be heard over the noise of the wind and waves. 

Kathryn made a show of looking behind her before answering, "sorry, no one here by that name. Just Kathryn and Vanessa." 

Chakotay chuckled as he slowed his boat to hold position about 8 metres off the _Nomad_'s starboard side. Though surfing parallel to the waves, he kept his body loose, allowing him to maintain his centre of gravity over the small boat. "Alright, Kathryn then. How are you enjoying your leave?" 

Kathryn returned his smile and gestured around her. "Can't complain. Nothing but sun and ocean out here. No plasma storms or alien attacks. I quite like it actually." 

Chakotay could tell. Even from this distance she looked like she'd gotten ten years younger. Tanned skin and tight muscles certainly helped, but Chakotay knew the real change was mental; she looked completely relaxed for the first time in ages. 

"What about you Chakotay? Just in the neighbourhood, or did you have a reason for interrupting my exile?" 

"I heard you were in the area, and thought you might need a first officer." 

"I'm afraid that position's already been filled." She gestured toward Vanessa, "she doesn't give me as much lip as my last one, either." 

Not sure if she was joking, or if she actually wanted to be left alone, Chakotay tried another tactic. "What about a chief cook and bottle washer?" 

Kathryn chuckled. After spending over two weeks alone, company did sound nice. "Alright, the jobs yours if you want it. I'm afraid the quarters are a little cramped though." 

Chakotay stiffened slightly as he realized that she'd just invited him to spend time with her aboard a small ship. Unfortunately, he chose the wrong time to loose his concentration. As soon as he stopped moving with his boat the waves took over, dumping him in the water. 

On the _Nomad_, Kathryn was instantly alert. She knew it was possible to right a capsized kayak, but didn't know if Chakotay had the skill to do it. She watched as his paddle appeared alongside his boat. A moment later it was at right angles, one blade over the exposed hull, the other over the water. She watched him haul down on the paddle, trying to get leverage and get out of the water. She saw the blade slice into the water. His paddle was out of position. She watched him set up again. Another slice. He set up a final time, paddle once again traversing the boat and the surface of the water. He's taking too long. Suddenly his hands released the paddle. 

Without a second's thought, Kathryn was in the air, diving into the warm water. She surfaced briefly about three metres away from his boat, catching a glimpse of his hands floating on the surface to one side of the kayak. Putting her head down, she did four quick strokes before raising her head again, just in time to see Chakotay slap the water with both hands, twisting his body up and out of the water in the process. She floated there, mouth hanging open in surprise. Chakotay just grinned that damned dimpled grin at her. 

"You weren't really coming to rescue me, we're you?" 

Sputtering a bit, Kathryn responded in kind, "After your first two failed attempts, I thought you might actually drown." 

Chakotay just laughed. 

"What was that?" 

"That, Kathryn, was a hand roll." 

Sceptically, "a hand roll?" 

"Yes. A roll achieved with out a paddle. In other words, using only your hands." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Chakotay," she replied. 

"Grab onto my stern; I'll give you a lift back to your boat." 

Obediently, she found the handle at the very back of his boat. She allowed her body to string out behind her as he picked up speed. She was quite enjoying the ride, as he pulled to a graceful stop next to swimming platform at the stern of the _Nomad_. Hauling herself out of the water, she held the kayak steady so Chakotay could get out. He pulled the boat up onto the platform before turning to face her. 

"Nice skirt Chakotay." 

"Thank you, Kathryn." Chakotay pulled off the piece of equipment and dropped it into the kayak's cockpit. 

Suddenly aware that she was getting rapidly colder in her now skin-tight, dripping wet clothes, Kathryn decided to make a quick escape. "I'm going to get out of these wet clothes, Chakotay, is there anything you need to hang up?" 

"Nope." 

Kathryn beat a hasty retreat into the ship's cabin. In a few minutes, she re-emerged, dressed in khaki pants, and a loose brown shirt. Chakotay, sitting cross-legged, had spent the time getting acquainted with Vanessa. Predictable, she already had her head in his lap while he stroked her back and side. If she'd been a cat, she would have been purring. 

"I see you've met Vanessa." 

Chakotay looked up and smiled. "Where'd you find her Kathryn, she's beautiful." 

"She came with the boat." 

Startled, Chakotay looked up at her. "She came with the boat?" 

Kathryn smiled and crouched down beside them, ruffling Vanessa's fur. "Yeah, the man who sold me the boat had found her. Turns out he was allergic to dogs, but didn't have the heart to put her back on the streets." 

"Another one of your reclamation projects, eh?" 

Kathryn laughed, "yeah, something like that." Standing, she gestured to Chakotay. "C'mon, I'll give you the tour." 

Chakotay gave Vanessa one last pat before standing. He took off his life jacket and tossed into the cockpit with his skirt before following Kathryn into the ship. 

Kathryn got a good look at his bronzed chest and stomach, before leading the way into the ship. She hadn't been lying when she'd told him it would be close quarters. They walked through the main cabin, which housed the small galley, head, shower, reclamation facilities and eating area. The two bunks were V berths in the very bow of the ship. Only a narrow walkway separated them. 

"Well Chakotay, are you still interested in the position?" 

"Do I get the port or starboard bunk?" 

* 

"What are you writing?" 

Kathryn looked up from the hardbound paper book she'd been looking at to see Chakotay looking at her. It had been 15 days since he'd come aboard the _Nomad_. Aside from some tossing and turning the first night, everything had been going well. They had spent the past few days sailing through the Western Archipelago, spending most of their time in open water, enjoying the sun. Both of them had relaxed to their situation quickly, allowing them to laugh and joke without their respective command façades appearing. 

For three days, however, it had been pouring. They had been forced to stay inside, and both of them were doing their best to fight off the cabin fever that was creeping up on them. 

"It's the official Captain's Log." 

"Really? How many Captains has this ship had?" 

"Quite a few. She was built by Daniel Burks, a life-long Starfleet Commander." 

Chakotay snorted. "Sound like anyone else you know?" 

Kathryn chuckled. 

"What about these books? Where did they come from?" Chakotay gestured at the copy of _White Fang_ in his hand and the small library on a shelf above her bunk. 

"Near as I can tell each Captain left one behind." 

Chakotay took another look at the titles. Some of them were clearly a result of the situation. He doubted _The Tempest, Moby Dick, The Old Man and The Sea, Gulliver's Travels_ and _The Odyssey_ would make it into the same small collection otherwise. It was the others he found more intriguing. Aside from _White Fang_, there were also copies of _Running in the Family, Silas Marner, To Kill a Mockingbird, Don Quixote, Huckleberry Finn,_ and _Le Morte D'Arthur_on the shelf. The last title was a copy of Dante's _Inferno__._

He pointed at the final book. "Your contribution?" 

She scowled at him. "No, someone beat me to it. Any suggestions?" 

"_Robinson Crusoe_?" 

"A story about a man who gets stranded? Hits a little close to home for me thanks." 

"_Agamemnon_? He gets home in a timely fashion." 

"And is then promptly murdered by his wife. Next." 

Chakotay thought for a moment. "What about _Around the World in 80 Day_s? It involves a journey no one thought possible, a finite ending and encounters with all sorts of interesting creatures and people along the way. And no one gets killed. " 

Kathryn smiled. 

"And speaking of encounters with interesting creatures, what do you think about going ashore tomorrow? After today I'd like a chance to stretch my legs. I'll even cook dinner." 

"A day on the beach, and a home cooked meal; I'd be a fool to say no. Tomorrow we go ashore." 

* 

Kathryn watched the waves play against the shore from her vantage point further up the beach. Yesterday's rain had left clear blue skies in its wake, and both Kathryn and Chakotay had been happy to get out in the open again. They'd spent the morning in the water, Chakotay had taught Kathryn the fundamentals of Kayaking. She'd grasped the basic strokes quickly enough, towing him around through sweeps and Dufeks, draws and pries. She'd had more trouble with hip-flicks and rolls though, and had spent an inordinate amount of time under water. After finally getting one roll with Chakotay's help, she'd given up in exhaustion. Laughing, Chakotay had left her to relax on the beach while he went off in search of food. Kathryn had intended to spend the day reading _Silas Marner_, but had fallen asleep under the awning she'd brought from the boat. 

"You know, I'd swear you hadn't finished a single page in three hours. Did you fall asleep or something?" 

Startled by his presence, she rolled onto her stomach to look at him. He was clad only in shorts, holding a bag in one hand and a small dead animal in the other. 

"Chakotay! What's that?" Kathryn gestured toward the animal. 

"Dinner." 

"But it's meat." 

"Yes, yes it is." 

Kathryn's brow creased in confusion. "I thought you were a vegetarian?" 

Chakotay smiled. "No, I don't eat meat I haven't killed myself. When you're stuck on a starship, it's easier to a vegetarian than explain your eating habits to everyone. I'll call you when dinner's ready." 

"Would you like some help?" Kathryn felt guilty about how she'd spent her day. 

Chakotay laughed as he walked away. "You can't work a replicator, do you really think I'd let you cook over a fire?" 

* 

Two hours later Kathryn woke to a light touch on her shoulder. She looked up to see Chakotay crouched beside her. Blinking a few times, she managed a sleepy, "hey." 

He smiled and gently stroked her cheek. "Hey yourself. Dinner will be done in 45 minutes or so. I thought you might want to see the sunset." 

She tried to sit up, only to find every muscle in her upper body on fire. Behind her Chakotay laughed, but gave her a hand up. 

"It's not so funny when it happens to you, is it Kathryn?" 

Climbing painfully to her feet, Kathryn turned to face Chakotay. "Damn that boat." 

Chakotay reached out to put his arm around her, but thought better of it at the last minute. Instead he flipped her over his shoulder, holding her securely in place with an arm across the back of her legs. "Chakotay, what the hell are you doing?" Her voice was a little muffled, and he could tell she was starting to question his sanity. 

"I've already gone hunting today, dinner's roasting on a spit as we speak, so I figured I'd complete the caveman image and go catch me a woman." 

"And why shouldn't I protest this rough treatment?" Even as she spoke the words she knew the reason; over two weeks alone with him had brought her feelings for him rushing to the surface. From her position hanging down his back, she got a wonderful view of his posterior, and silently cursed herself for not getting this close to it before. 

"I'll give you a backrub when we get there if you don't give me any trouble." 

"A backrub and fireside dinner? What did I do to deserve this, Chakotay?" 

She felt him shrug as he answered, "I think I missed your last birthday." 

Kathryn laughed. She'd spent her last birthday in the brig on Starbase 4. "I think we were both a little preoccupied." 

"No time like the present to make amends." Carefully he lowered her to the sand, then moved to kneel behind her. Strong hands were soon working their way into her shoulders, draining the tension from her body. When he could feel the knots starting to come apart, he leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I'll be back in a second." 

True to his word, he was back a few moments later, handing her one of the metal cups from the _Nomad_. She took a quick sniff, and turned to him in surprise. 

"Is this real wine?" 

Chakotay smiled and resumed her backrub. "It is." 

"Chakotay, where did you get real wine?" 

"Captain Picard gave me a bottle before I left. It's supposed to be a good vintage." 

Kathryn reached for the bottle, examining the label before speaking, "So you were onboard the _Enterprise_." 

It was Chakotay's turn to be surprised. "Didn't you get my message?" 

Kathryn let out a small sight before replying, "yes, but when you showed up here, I thought it might have been a cover." 

"It wasn't." It was clear from his voice that he regretted not explaining this to her earlier. He didn't want there to be any doubt over why he'd come to see her. 

"Chakotay," Kathryn's voice was barely above a whisper, "where's Seven?" 

Chakotay's hands stopped, and his head slumped forward. Something else he should have talked to her about a long time ago. "She's still onboard the _Enterprise_." 

"Oh." 

He could tell this was hurting Kathryn, but he didn't know if telling her what had happened between him and Seven would make things better or worse. Deciding that lying would only hurt them both, he took a breath before answering Kathryn's unspoken question. "We were still involved when we boarded the _Enterprise_. We had planned to go Dranonia VII and Dorvan V as I told you. The last few weeks on _Voyager_ hadn't given us any real time together, and we thought it might be a way to get to know each other better. 

"Things changed the moment we stepped on board the _Enterprise_. Seven disappeared into engineering. I didn't see her for three days. Captain Picard was the one who actually told me she'd be taking the rest of her leave on the _Enterprise_, but I'd already figured it out. Boarding the _Enterprise_ was like opening a window for her, she could finally experience her humanity among humans who'd never met her before, who didn't know her as Seven of Nine, the Borg drone. I think it might give her the opportunity to reinvent herself, to leave behind the collective for good." 

Kathryn couldn't help but feel for his loss. "I'm sorry Chakotay, I wish it could have worked out for you." 

Chakotay shrugged and resumed the interrupted massage. "I'm really not sorry. Things might have worked out for her if we'd stayed in the Delta Quadrant, but she would have missed out on interacting with people who don't know her life story already. I wouldn't take that from her for an instant. Besides, after spending some time alone on the _Enterprise_, I realized whatever feelings I may have had for her were gone. You can't start a relationship, then take a seven-week break and expect to pick up right where you left off. It doesn't work that way." 

"You don't regret leaving her?" 

"No, not for a second." 

"I see." Kathryn seemed satisfied with that answer, taking a long sip of wine, and relaxing into his hands again. 

"Besides," Chakotay's mouth was once again dangerously close to her ear. She could feel his breath playing over her neck, tickling the sensitive skin, "if I hadn't left her, I wouldn't have ended up here." 

Kathryn's teasing tone matched his, "Chakotay, what are you doing here?" 

"Giving you a massage. I thought that was clear." 

"You missed you calling Chakotay, good comedians are always in demand." 

Chakotay laughed at her sarcastic reply. "Captain Picard suggested I might improve my kayaking skills." 

Kathryn actually turned around to give him a dirty look. 

"Alright, the real reason? I came to Grotto III to find you." 

Kathryn's head whipped around again, this time shock was etched on her face. "Me?" 

Chakotay sighed. "Kathryn, we have spent the last Seven years together. We have survived just about everything, the Kazon, the Borg, the Vidiians, the Q. Getting sent back in time, having our ship taken over, having our memories erased. Most importantly though, we have survived each other. We have fought, but it's never broken our friendship, and in the end it's only made us stronger. 

"I don't see that things should change just because we've gotten home. You are the most important person in my life. I promised to stand by you once, and I intend to do that, as your first officer, as your friend, as your chief cook and bottle washer, or in whatever other capacity you'll take me. I don't want to loose you." 

Kathryn was dumbstruck. She'd known there'd been something special between them, but she'd never expected him to lay it out for her like that. She had absolutely no idea how to respond, how to tell him that she felt the same way, without also telling him that she loved him. 

Seeing her reaction, Chakotay decided to try a different tactic; he reached behind him and grasped the small object he'd gotten with the wine. Reaching his hand around in front of her, he spoke again, "I found something in the forest today I thought you might like." 

She looked down at his hand and gasped. Gingerly, she reached out to take what he was offering her. It was the most beautiful shell she'd ever seen, with paper-thin petals opening like a rose. Grasping it gently she realized that it wasn't a shell at all; it was metallic. 

"It's made by a colony of insects. When they burrow in the sand, they absorb some of the native titanium into their bodies. This is the by-product." Chakotay kept his voice low, not wanting to spook her. 

"Chakotay, it's beautiful." Kathryn was mesmerized. 

"Like you." 

Kathryn froze again. He spoke with such reverence; no one had ever spoken of her like that before, not Justin, and certainly not Mark. Slowly she turned to face him. He was looking down; unaware that she was studying him. As she watched, a single tear streaked down his face. Without thinking, and oblivious to her own tears, she reached out to brush it away. His eyes met hers, catching her. Faces inches away, neither knew how to bridge the gap. 

Finally Chakotay spoke, barely a breath, "maybe we should define some parameters." 

Laughing softly, Kathryn whispered back, "not on your life. I've been kicking myself since the moment I said that. This time there's no protocol for me to hide behind." 

Chakotay let out a shuddering breath. This time it was he who had been left speechless. Without thinking, Kathryn drew him to her, holding his head to her shoulder, allowing him time to compose himself. 

"Chakotay, we need to explore this, but I'm afraid. I've spent too long denying these feelings to open up to them completely right away. I need time." Kathryn hated every word that came out of her mouth, but knew if they didn't slow down, things could get out of control, leaving them both hurt. 

Chakotay pulled her forehead to his whispering, "I've waited seven years, I figure I can hold on a while longer." 

"Thank you." She was relieved he understood. 

Closing the space between them, he gently pressed his lips to hers, lingering, but not asking for anything she wasn't ready to give. When they finally pulled away, he planted another quick kiss on her forehead before pulling her to her feet. 

"C'mon, dinner should be ready." 

* 

Chakotay woke the next morning to find himself curled up behind Kathryn. They'd been unwilling to sleep apart, so after a bit of awkwardness, they'd settled onto a single blanket, spooned together. It made his heart swell to wake the same way he'd fallen asleep, and he revelled in the closeness they were sharing, even if she were still slumbering. Carefully, so as not to disturb her, he propped himself up to get a better look at the peaceful expression gracing her features. Relaxed as she was now, he could almost believe she'd never faced adversity in her life, never worried or wanted for anything. Though part of him wished he could have protected her from the pains life had dealt her, he knew it was her iron-will he loved so much. She was a survivor, and it intoxicated him. 

Her breathing changed, and he could tell she was beginning to wake. She stretched slightly in her sleep, and Chakotay loosened his grip on her waist to allow her back to arch. Sliding her body tightly against his again, she broke the silence. 

"Morning Chakotay." She snuggled her back against his chest as she spoke. 

His fear that she might have regrets about their sleeping arrangement drifted away, and he pulled her closer again. "Morning yourself. How'd you sleep?" 

He could have sworn she purred before answering, "wonderfully." 

Kissing the base of her neck he whispered, "good," into her hair. 

Rolling over, Kathryn met his gaze. "Chakotay, where do we go from here?" 

"Wherever you want to Kathryn. As I said last night, I'm quite happy waiting, I don't want to push you-." 

He stopped as she laid a finger to his lips, replacing it quickly with her own mouth, kissing him softly. "I meant with the boat. Where should we sail?" 

He considered it before answering. His real reason for coming to Grotto III had been to find her. Now that he had her, he was content to follow wherever she would chose to lead. A weight had lifted from his shoulders last night; an anxiousness he hadn't known he'd possessed. He knew she might wish to stay and sail the open water. He was comfortable just to be at her side. 

"I've found what I was looking for. As long as I can stay with you, I'll sail to the ends of the ocean with you." 

"Actually, I was thinking of heading back toward Kanto River. I'd like to see my mother and sister again before my leave's over." She sighed quietly. "Whatever peace I was looking for when I came here, I've found in our time together." 

Chakotay smiled. "I know what you mean." 

Janeway stood up, offering him a hand. "Kanto River?" 

Allowing her to help him up, he agreed, "Kanto River." 

* 

"Chakotay, what am I going to do with Vanessa?" 

They had arrived in Kanto River the day before, and had been making preparations to depart. The Bozeman would be arriving in 36 hours, and they needed to make sure their departure requirements were met in order to gain permission to leave. The Grottian people were very strict about what could and couldn't leave their planet. Though the caves that had originally attracted attention to the planet had fallen from public interest, several other unique discoveries had been made, not the least of which were the unique metallic flowers Chakotay had shown Kathryn. The Grottians didn't want anything to leave that might attract tourists or 'pot-hunters'. 

"She's a dog. You should be able to take her with you if you want." Chakotay glanced down at his PADD. "I think She's a class 18 exemption." 

Kathryn picked up her own PADD. They were sitting in a small pub, drinking beer and going over the departure forms. Vanessa lay happily at their feet; drinking from a bowl of water the owner had given them. 

Kathryn found the relevant exemption and skimmed through it quickly. "You're right Chakotay, thanks." She smiled at him, overjoyed to be spending this time with him. 

He reached across the table to take her hand. "I don't want to leave her behind either." 

They sat like that for a moment, before Kathryn broke the silence, "so, I think I'm done, except for storing the _Nomad_. And finding a copy of _Around the World in 80 Days_ to leave with her. What about you?" 

Chakotay glanced at his own PADD before answering, "I've got a few things I need to deal with in regards to my kayak, but otherwise I'm done, too." 

"Split up then, and meet up back here for dinner?" They were staying in the small inn attached to the pub. 

Chakotay drained his glass before rising. "Sounds good." He leaned down to give her a quick kiss before heading outside. 

Kathryn looked down at Vanessa and murmured, "Well Vanessa, what should we do now that he's gone?" 

Vanessa just cocked her head to one side. 

"Don't know either, eh? That's about how I feel right now. Come on, let's go find that book." 

* 

"Tuvok's undergone treatment on Vulcan. He reports no other ill effects from his experience. He also sends regards from T'Pel." 

"That's good to hear. Vulcan stoicism aside, it must have been incredibly hard on him to be away from his wife and children for so long." Chakotay's relief was genuine. Despite their rocky start, he had tremendous respect for the Vulcan, and was happy to hear he'd been reunited with his family. 

Kathryn and Chakotay were sprawled on a couch in her quarters on board the USS _Bozeman_. The ship had broken orbit a few hours earlier, and after enjoying a dinner with Captain Bateson they had returned to the quarters she'd been assigned. They'd spent the evening going through the tomes of messages that had accumulated during their time on Grotto III. All communications bound for _Voyager_'s crew were first screened through Starfleet HQ, a process meant to cut down on the shear number of message directed to the intrepid crew. No messages were deleted; rather those deemed to be of questionable interest were placed into another directory. Unfortunately, after more than a month away, they'd both accumulated enough messages to keep them busy on their way back to Earth. 

"I've got a message from Seven." 

"Oh?" Their time together had ended any jealousy she might have felt. Besides, she was the one in his arms, not Seven. 

"Yes. She's been enjoying her time on the _Enterprise_. Looks like the Doctor decided to join her." 

"That should be interesting." Beverly Crusher's opinion about EMHs was widely known. She didn't like them when they didn't have a personality, and somehow Kathryn didn't think she'd react any better to _Voyager_'s Doctor. 

Chakotay read a little further before responding, "it seems they got off to a bad start, but Commander Data introduced the Doctor to tap dancing. After their recital, she warmed up to him a bit." 

Kathryn chuckled at the image of their doctor tap dancing, before focusing again on her own PADD. She settled back into place, her back against his chest, both of them leaning against the arm of the couch. 

"Another request for an interview." Even with Starfleet's help, they still received offers of all sorts. Product endorsement offers were common, as were people looking to ghostwrite for them. Stranger were the occasional marriage proposal, and requests that they come to lead some religious group based on a Delta Quadrant culture. Interview offers were by far the most common, however, with every news service clamouring to speak with Captain Kathryn Janeway, Delta Quadrant Explorer. 

"Who's it from?" Chakotay got just as many offers, as Maquis Rebel turned Starfleet Commander and First Officer of _Voyager_. 

"The Federation News Service." 

"You know Kathryn, if you did an interview, they might just leave you alone." 

He had leaned forward before speaking to her, placing his mouth right beside her ear while he spoke. The combination on his gentle breath on her neck and ear, and the deep rumble in his chest as he spoke were slowly driving her to distraction. 

"You may be right. I'll send a message to Jake Sisko tomorrow." 

Chakotay pulled her tighter to him as he relayed his next message. "B'Elanna wrote me." 

"How's she doing?" 

Chakotay snorted. "She doesn't say. She doesn't say much of anything. I quote 'It's about time you old targ. You'd both better come to visit when we get back.'" 

"How'd she figure it out?" 

"Tom and Admiral Paris, I presume." 

"Speaking of Tom, I have a message from him here, and he seems to be a bit more articulate than his wife." She scanned the message quickly before continuing, "Miral and B'Elanna are doing fine, they've spent their leave at Admiral Paris's place near Bridgeport California. He also insists we come and visit as soon as we're back." Kathryn turned her head to face him. "Chakotay, how'd they know we'd end up together? Just because we spent time on the same planet together, is it given that we'll see each other, let alone form so sort of relationship?" 

Chakotay leaned down to kiss her briefly. "It sounds like the inevitable conclusion as far as Tom and B'Elanna were concerned." Chakotay consulted his own PADD. "I also got a message from Tom. Aside from offering his congratulations, he says the 'Janeway and Chakotay' betting pool will be awarded as soon as he gets confirmation of our involvement." 

"He had a betting pool riding on us? Why does that not surprise me." 

Chakotay laughed before continuing to read, "From what Tom says, it was his most popular." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes but reached out to cradle the side of his face with her hand. "I just hope everyone's happy with the result, because I have no intention of giving you up." 

Taking the hint, Chakotay swooped down to kiss her deeply. Eventually he released her, pressing his forehead to hers, whispering, "I'm not going anywhere." 

Kathryn just smiled and turned back to her PADD. "My mother wants me to visit as soon as I get back. I know she understood I had to leave, but she misses me. I think she'd be hurt if I didn't spend some more time with her before my leave's over." 

"I can sympathize with her. I've only been away from you for a few months at most since we met, but I missed you terribly." They both smiled at his melodramatic tone. "Besides," he continued more seriously, "I know how important family is. I'll stay with Tom and B'Elanna when we get back, give you two some time to catch up." 

Kathryn's voice was barely above a whisper when she responded. "I was actually hoping you'd come with me." 

The enormity of what she was asking was not lost on Chakotay; she was bringing him home to meet her family, to introduce him to her mother as something more than a friend or first officer, as her lover and companion. He swallowed heavily before answering her. "I'd be honoured." 

"Oh Chakotay, I love you." It had left her lips unbidden, without forethought and for a moment she wished she could call it back, not wanting to expose herself. 

"I love you Kathryn." 

Four simple words strung together allayed her fears, and she relaxed back into his chest. 

Not wanting to unsettle her further, Chakotay continued on, "Captain Picard sent me a message." 

"Really? What does he have to say?" The Captain of the Federation's Flagship contacting her former Maquis First Officer piqued her curiosity. 

"He wants to know if the wine worked." 

"He knows?" 

"He told me you were on Grotto. Seems his hostess got a report from Commander Gomez and Lieutenant Mertois about us. They were quite clear on what they thought about us not spending our future together." 

Kathryn shook her head. "I'd like to see that report sometime. And remind me to thank Captain Picard next time I see him." 

"Only if I get to shake his hand first." Chakotay kissed the top of her head again and returned his attention to his PADD. 

Kathryn couldn't concentrate. After a moment she stood and extended her hand to him. "C'mon, 

let's go to bed." Since their first night together on the unnamed beach, they'd made a habit of going to bed together every night, regardless of the time, just so they'd have the pleasure of falling asleep spooned as one. 

Chakotay put his PADD down and followed her without hesitation, murmuring, "tired already? It's only 21:00 hours." 

Kathryn turned to face him. "Who said anything about being tired?" She smiled as realization spread across his face. 

"I thought you wanted to take things slow?" He needed to be sure that she really wanted this. 

"We did. Are you okay with this?" Worry creased her brow as she wondered whether she was the only one who'd needed time. 

"Of course. But once we do this, we can't go back. I won't give you up." Chakotay could barely restrain himself, but wanted to be sure things were perfectly clear between them. 

"I'd be insulted if you did. I want you Chakotay, and right now I'm not going to settle for anything less than all of you." Kathryn was dead serious. She intended to posses him. 

Eyes shining, Chakotay scooped her up, carrying her into the bedroom. 

From her spot in the corner, Vanessa lifted her head, watching them disappear from her sight, before rolling over and falling back asleep. 

* 

Three days later Kathryn and Chakotay materialized on the drive up to Gretchen Janeway's farmhouse in Indiana. They hoped the fading light of dusk would mask their approach to any inquiring eyes. 

Kathryn reached out and squeezed his hand briefly. "Thank you for coming here." 

Chakotay brought her hand to his lips. "It's my pleasure. Besides, I want to shake the hand of the woman who raised you. She did a wonderful job." 

Blushing slightly, Kathryn reluctantly let his hand drop and gestured toward the house. They'd agreed to keep things between them low-key; at least until Kathryn told her mother they were involved. The poor woman had had enough to deal with in the last while, what with her daughter being lost in space, then found seventy years away, brought back, imprisoned, finally returned home, only to discover she'd become an instant celebrity, and had been forced to leave the planet to escape the crushing interest in her life. Kathryn wanted to have some time with her mother before telling her she'd become involved with one of her officers. 

As they approached the porch, they could make out a male human form standing by the door. A few steps later revealed the grey and black of a Starfleet uniform. 

"Captain Janeway." 

"Lieutenant Mertois. Still getting stuck with the graveyard shift?" Kathryn bounded up the steps and shook his hand. 

"Actually I beamed in about an hour ago. Things have been quiet here since you left, but HQ wanted to make sure they stayed that way. How was your vacation?" 

Kathryn smiled, "wonderful." 

"Commander Chakotay." Mertois took the offered hand. 

"Lieutenant, I owe you a debt of gratitude. That report you wrote concerning the two of us reached the right people." 

"Sir?" Mertois was confused. He'd suggested that the possibility of a relationship developing between _Voyager_'s command team was almost a foregone conclusion now that protocol could be put aside. He'd given it to Commander Gomez as part of a security-briefing package. In the same report he'd warned her against an almost certain attempt by _Voyager_'s crew to rescue their Captain. He'd never expected Commander Chakotay to be thanking him for it. 

"It seems Commander Gomez forwarded it to Guinan on the _Enterprise_. She got Captain Picard to give me a bit of a kick in my complacency." 

"Sonya always was a hopeless romantic. So you two are…" 

"Together." This time Kathryn spoke, confirming his suspicions. 

"Congratulations. You've both been through so much, it's about time you found some happiness in your lives." 

Kathryn smiled, and replied, "thank you. Please don't mention it to my mother though, she doesn't know yet." 

Mertois smiled knowingly. "My lips are sealed." 

Smiling at him one last time, Kathryn turned toward the door. Taking a breath, she rapped her knuckles against the wooden surface. 

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a grey haired women, shorter than Kathryn, but clearly related. 

"Katie! You're back!" Kathryn returned her mother's hug, holding her tightly. 

Finally releasing her, Kathryn took a step back and gestured to Chakotay. "Mom, this is Commander Chakotay, my First Officer." 

Chakotay started to extend his hand, only to find himself in Gretchen Janeway's arms. Smiling, he returned her bear hug. 

"So you're the man who kept my daughter safe all these years. Thank you Commander." 

"It wasn't easy, she's the most stubborn person I've ever met, but I think it was worth it in the end. And it's just Chakotay Mrs. Janeway." 

"Well c'mon in you two. And bring your dog with you Kathryn." 

Shaking her head, Kathryn herded Chakotay and Vanessa into her mother's house. 


	6. Chapter 6 In Which Gretchen Janeway Has ...

Chapter 6 (In Which Gretchen Janeway Has Her Say Regarding Relationships With Subordinate Officers)

Several hours later Chakotay, Kathryn and Gretchen sat in the living room. They'd been there for hours, talking. Chakotay and Kathryn had given her mother a condensed version of their time in the Delta Quadrant, glossing over the battles they'd fought and concentrating on the wonders they'd seen, the people they'd met and planets they'd visited. Gretchen had in turn caught them up on events in the Alpha Quadrant. For Chakotay, the entire evening had a warm feeling to it; they'd polished off a couple of bottles of wine hours ago. His internal clock was still confused from the trip back from Grotto, though to look at Kathryn, you'd never know it. His mind had lost the thread of the conversation about fifteen minutes ago, and now he was embracing the atmosphere around him; a comfortable living room, good wine, and a sense of family he'd thought he'd never feel again. As much as the crew on _Voyager_ had become a surrogate family for him, there'd always been a line drawn by the rank each wore, and the professionalism they all carried like a shield. Here, though, he could sense that the barriers between him and Kathryn had all but dissolved. Gretchen was following her daughter's lead, holding nothing back. He smiled into his glass at the realization. 

Gretchen saw his expression, but mistook its meaning, interpreting it as a stifled yawn. "I'm sorry Chakotay, you must be exhausted. Kathryn, why don't you show him to the guest room and I'll clean up down here." 

Looking at Chakotay, she could see exhaustion clearly etched on his face, but unlike her mother, she also saw the contentment. Curious, she stood, gesturing for him to follow her. Once upstairs and out of Gretchen's earshot, she turned to face him. 

Before she could open her mouth, he took her hands and whispered, "thank you for bringing me here, I'd forgotten how good it feels, to be with a family." 

Moved by his unguarded confession, she whispered back, "I'm glad you're here," before kissing him chastely on the cheek. 

"The Guest room's the last door on the right. There's an en suite that should have everything you need." 

"Thank you Kathryn, I'm sure it'll be fine. It'll be odd not to be in the same bed as you, but I'll manage." 

"Nice to know you can muster along fine without me." 

"Give me some, credit, Kathryn, I'm not a randy eighteen year old any more." 

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Really? I would have thought differently last night. Such quick recoveries…" 

Smiling at the compliment he took a step closer, invading her space. "You inspire me." He leaned down and kissed her, drawing back before either got pulled in too deep. 

"Perhaps we ought to go to bed before things get out of hand." 

"Indeed. Goodnight Kathryn." 

"Goodnight Chakotay." 

Chakotay inclined his head lightly before retreating to the guest room. Kathryn entered her own room at the other end of the hallway, and silently cursed herself for not telling her mother what was going on right away. If she had, she and Chakotay would be curled up as usual, sleeping blissfully. Instead, she was facing a night of insomnia. Alone. 

* 

True to her prediction, Kathryn spent her night tossing and turning. Unbeknownst to her, she was not alone in her suffering. Chakotay was also aggravated by the change in sleeping arrangements. His frustrations finally led him to try to contact his spirit guide, something he'd been remiss in doing since meeting Kathryn on Grotto III. After finally relaxing enough to contact his spirit guide, he greeted her briefly, sensing her contentment with the course his life was taking, and settled in to await dawn in the forest of his mind. 

Other members of the house had no such place for escape. Vanessa spent half an hour pacing between Kathryn and Chakotay's door, before finally settling uncomfortably in the hall between the rooms. 

Gretchen was not unaware of the unrest in her house, but wasn't sure what to make of it. She understood that Chakotay and Kathryn were likely out of sorts from the time changes between Grotto and Earth, but she'd never met a dog who adjusted so poorly as Vanessa, especially give her overall good natured ness. Finally chocking it up to sleeping in a new place, she settled into her own bed for a good night's sleep. 

* 

Morning came to Kathryn slowly; it started as a sunbeam creping through the window, playing across her face and raising the temperature of her room. Her body ignored the intrusion, pulling the sheet over her head to block out the offending light. Noise from downstairs slowly filtered up the stairs, settling into her unconscious mind. Still she refused to surrender her slumber, drawing in the sounds and making them part of her dreams. The final assault on her sleep came insidiously, creeping through the air, and enticing her senses. Coffee. The aroma of fresh, homebrewed coffee finally broke through her resolve, drawing open her eyes to blink at the sun and her ears to strain at the sounds below her. 

Sighing, she pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the stairs. She found Chakotay and her mother laughing in the kitchen. Her mother paused for a moment and caught sight of her daughter. 

"Oh Kathryn, you're awake. Chakotay was telling me about your first game of pool against Tom Paris. Serves him right, doubting his Captain like that." 

"Yes, definitely one of the better lessons I've taught. Do I smell coffee?" 

Gretchen chuckled again at her daughter's one-track mind before handing her a cup. 

Kathryn inhaled deeply before taking a sip. 

"You might also be interested to know that Chakotay and I have brunch ready." 

"Sounds wonderful, what are we having?" 

A few minutes later, the three of them were seated around the kitchen table, enjoying porridge and fresh fruit. Chakotay and Kathryn had just told the story of Nelix's cheese. Sensing a lull in the conversation, Kathryn got to her feet. 

"I'm gonna grab another cup of coffee, does anyone want anything?" When both Chakotay and her mother shook their heads, she shrugged and turned toward the kitchen, unconsciously reaching out to stroke Chakotay's shoulder and chest. 

Though Kathryn was unaware of what she'd done, Gretchen had seen the way her daughter's hand and gently massaged her former officer. She had also seen Chakotay's small smile, and the slight stiffening of his body as he realised what had taken place. He glanced over at Gretchen, hoping she hadn't noticed, to find a knowing smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. 

"Katie?" 

"Yes mom?" 

"When we're you planning on telling my that you and Chakotay are together?" 

A long pause. 

"What do you mean?" 

Shaking her head at her daughter's attempt to back peddle, Gretchen continued, "If you treat all of your officers the way you just treated his shoulder, it's no wonder they follow you." 

Walking back from the kitchen, Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, who gave a helpless shrug, before glaring at her mother. 

"Do they teach that command mask in the academy?" 

Chakotay nearly spit out his tea. 

"You're father used to look at me like that sometimes too. It never worked. Something about being a civilian, you really can't strike the same kind of fear into us." 

With a sigh, a defeated Kathryn sunk into her chair. "We've been together for about a month now." 

"You started a relationship with one of your crew? I'm proud of you Kathryn, disobeying Starfleet regulations in favour of your personal life. I always thought those rules were unreasonable, how do you expect people who trust their lives to each other not to form bonds, especially when you've been together for so long?" 

Chakotay smiled at her easy acceptance. Kathryn just gaped. 

Taking another sip of her tea, Gretchen continued conversationally, "You know your father felt the same way." 

Kathryn was dumbstruck. Her mother, the wife of the late Admiral Edward Janeway had just told her that one of Starfleet's longest standing regulations was unreasonable. And her father had agreed. Whatever she'd expected from her mother in the way of a reaction, this was not it. 

Chakotay, on the other hand, had just gotten a new insight into Kathryn's family, giving it a dimension he hadn't expected. The stories he'd heard about Edward Janeway painted him as a very by the book Admiral, and it seemed Kathryn agreed. Now to hear that he'd questioned the powers that be, it made Chakotay wish he'd met the man. 

Seeing her daughter speechless, Gretchen shrugged and smiled before heading back into the kitchen. "What can I tell you Katie? Your father didn't always see eye to eye with Starfleet Command." 

* 

"Chakotay, do you wish we'd done this differently?" 

Looking up from his harness, he raised an eyebrow, not understanding the question, but knowing she needed to talk. They had spent the afternoon climbing. Loath to brave the crowds guaranteed to follow them to any outdoor spot, they'd instead opted for an indoor gym. This particular gym had once existed as a barn. When the owner had decided he really wasn't much of a farmer, he'd sold the surrounding land to finance his new self-sealing stembolt company. The success he'd achieved had allowed him to provided start up funds for his children's summer project; turn the barn into a climbing gym and manage it as a profitable business. 

Now reaping the benefits of several summers of hard work, Kathryn and Chakotay had rented out the entire space for the rest of the day. The owner was only happy to oblige them, his regular cliental taking advantage of the good weather to tackle some outdoor pitches. 

"Do you wish we'd started this while we were still on _Voyager_?" 

Taking a breath, Chakotay considered how best to respond. He'd suspected this conversation was coming. Deciding he needed more information, Chakotay answered, "Started what?" 

Frustration was starting to get the better of her. "Us Chakotay, us. Do you wish we'd started this before?" 

"No. Do you want to know why? Do you know what I'm thinking about right now?" 

Startled by the change in topic, Kathryn's reply was an unsure "No". 

"There are three things on my mind right now: this conversation, how much I love you, and how absolutely stunning you look standing there tied to me. 

"Now if we were on _Voyager_ doing this, I'd have about ten other things on my mind. Things like how much longer it would be until someone interrupted us, whether I had enough replicator rations to get us dinner, dessert and wine, or just dinner. I don't want to worry about things like that when I'm spending time with you. I want to be able to devote my full attention to you without guilt. 

"Now, does that mean that things couldn't have worked between us? No, but I couldn't be happier with the way things are right now. I therefore choose not to dwell on might-have-beens." He punctuated this last statement by pulling her gently toward him, so they stood mere centimetres away. Leaning over, he whispered gently into her ear, "why would I want to change a thing?" before kissing her forehead lightly, and returning his attention to the eight-knot at his waist. 

Kathryn responded by leaning over to him and laying her head on his chest, whispering "thank you" in return before turning her own attention to the carabineer on her harness. 

* 

"When do they expect you?" 

"Oh eight hundred hours." 

"You'd better get Kathryn moving or you're going to be late." 

"I know," Chakotay mumbled glumly. Kathryn was dragging her heels this morning, and he couldn't figure out why. When they'd made arrangements to go and visit Tom and B'Elanna a week ago, she'd been bubbling with excitement. Now she looked haggard. He was starting to worry about her; last night they'd gone to bed early because she'd been tired, but even eight hours of uninterrupted sleep had done nothing for the bags under her eyes. 

"Let's go." Kathryn was at the bottom of the stairs, dressed at last. 

"Here's your coffee." Gretchen was just as concerned as Chakotay. 

Kathryn's lip actually curled up a little before she covered her reaction, "I'll get one when we get there." 

Chakotay and Gretchen shared a concerned look before he followed Kathryn out the door. 

* 

Kathryn and Chakotay materialized outside Admiral Paris' cottage a few minutes later. Wordlessly, Kathryn reached out and knocked on the old wooden door. It opened a few moments later, revealing Tom Paris, bouncing an unhappy Miral on his hip. 

"Captain, Commander, c'mon in. It's great to see you." Chakotay and Kathryn entered the cottage just in time to see B'Elanna rush into the kitchen, diaper bag slung over her shoulder. 

"Captain Commander, I'm sorry to do this to you, but Tom and I have to leave for half an hour or so. Miral came down with colic last night and we got an appointment at Starfleet medical. Please, stay and enjoy the place. There's a skiff down at the dock, and the water's still warm enough to swim. We'll see you soon. Bye." 

Without another word, Tom, B'Elanna and Miral disappeared through the front door. 

After a few moments of silence, Chakotay turned to Kathryn. "Would you like to try out the skiff?" 

Kathryn muttered, "Okay," before brushing past him and leading the way to the out the side door and down the stone steps to the dock. Warmer water sent steam into the cooler late summer air, and their footsteps seemed to echo in the still morning. 

The old skiff sat on a glassy surface, tethered to the dock by painters at either end. Wordlessly Kathryn and Chakotay untied the boat. Chakotay settled in first, fitting the oars into the oarlocks while Kathryn held the boat. As soon as he was ready, she pushed off and settled herself onto the second seat, facing the stern. 

Chakotay hesitated a moment when he saw she was deliberately facing away from him. Sighing, he decided not to press the issue right away. Instead he reached back and dipped his oars into the water. Giving a strong pull, he gently propelled the old skiff away from the dock and out onto the open water. He pulled them along without a sound for a few minutes, until Kathryn's silence finally forced him to speak. 

"Whatever it is Kathryn, it can only help to talk about it." 

Kathryn's head dipped toward her chest. He could see her draw a breath before finally mumbling, "I'm pregnant." 

"What?" Chakotay wasn't sure he'd heard her right. 

"I'm going to keep the baby, but I don't expect you to be involved." 

Now sure about what she'd said, Chakotay let got of the oars and moved carefully over to her bench. Straddling it, he reached his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. "We're going to have a baby?" 

"No Chakotay, I'm going to have a baby." 

Her words struck him with a dull thud. He realized for the first time that she was sitting ramrod straight. She wouldn't even relax in his grip. "What do you mean? Am I the father?" 

"Of course you're the father. But I expect to have this child alone. We didn't plan this, and I won't have you forced into fatherhood by some misplaced sense of honour." 

Chakotay was in shock; he could feel her shutting him out of his life again, and he thought he might drown in despair. As the waters started to close in around him, he searched desperately for something to say, something to grasp onto. Finally he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small object and presenting it to her. 

"What is that?" Kathryn's words were a whisper as she looked at his hand and the ring it held. 

"I'll stand by you through anything Kathryn, especially this. I've had this since Grotto but I was waiting for the right moment. I guess this is it." 

"Is this a proposal?" 

"If you'll accept one. If not, take it as a symbol of my love for you. This child you're carrying, I intend to be a father to it because I want to and because I love you." 

Shocked at his sincerity, she gingerly reached out for the ring. Examining it carefully she could see that it was made from the same titanium as the flower he'd shown her on the beach. Tilting it, she could make out the inscription: To the Captain of my heart with all my love, C. Blinking away the tears that flowed freely down her face, she managed a small "okay." 

"Okay, we can raise this child together?" 

"Okay I'll marry you." 

Chakotay smiled deeply. He reached out for the ring and slid it gently onto Kathryn's finger. "Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me." 

Kathryn looked down at the slim band. And smiled back at him "Yes." 

Chakotay wasted no more time but bent down and kissed her deeply. After a moment he broke away, leaning his forehead against hers. "How did you find out?" 

"I scanned myself with a tricorder this morning." 

"Then do you know, is it a boy or girl?" 

Kathryn grinned again "A boy." 

"A son?" Chakotay spread his left hand across her stomach, stretching his fingers wide. "We're going to have a son." 

* 

From the deck above Tom and B'Elanna gazed out at the skiff. Though they were well beyond the range of Kathryn and Chakotay's conversation, they could see the two figures hunched close, embracing. Unconsciously Tom pulled his wife closer. B'Elanna snuggled into her husband's embrace. 

"I'm glad they finally found each other." 

"Yeah." Tom kissed his wife's head. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast together." 

* 

Chakotay and Kathryn sat frozen, gazing at his hand on her stomach, both imagining the possibilities that lay beneath his five fingers. 

Suddenly her stomach growled, breaking the moment. 

Chakotay laughed and pulled her against his chest. "Maybe we should head back. Our son's hungry already." 

Kathryn giggled into his chest; "our son's no bigger than a pinhead right now." 

Chakotay sighed contentedly. "Our son." 

"Chakotay, I don't think I'm ready to share this yet." 

Chakotay brushed the side of her face. "Me neither." 

Another growl from Kathryn's midsection ended the conversation. Reluctantly parting from Kathryn, Chakotay returned to the oars and started them back to the dock. 

* 

Late that evening Kathryn and Chakotay returned to Gretchen's house. As the approached the porch, they saw a security guard standing at ease beside the door. She was about to call out to Lieutenant Mertois, when she realized it wasn't him. In his place was another security guard, this one taller and lankier than Mertois. 

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the guard snapped to attention. 

Kathryn frowned. She'd been used to the more relaxed demeanour of _Voyager_'s personnel. "At ease Ensign…?" 

"Ensign Sato, Sir." 

Kathryn could feel Chakotay wince beside her. "Ensign Sato, my name is Kathryn, or Captain if you must." 

"Yes Captain." 

"Do you know when Lieutenant Mertois is back on duty?" 

"Lieutenant Mertois has been transferred." 

Kathryn's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Somehow she'd expected him to always be on her mother's porch. "Do you know to where?" 

Ensign Sato met her eyes for the first time. "I believe he's the _Enterprise_'s temporary security chief while lieutenant Gilmore is on personal leave." 

Kathryn smiled. She was glad the younger man had decided to stay in Starfleet, even if only for the time being. Tossing a "thank you ensign" over her shoulder, she and Chakotay walked through the door. 

* 

Chakotay woke while it was still dark, knowing instinctively that something was wrong. He reached out for Kathryn, only to find her side of the bed empty. The bed sheets were still warm, and as he became more conscious, he saw light leaking from the en suite. Rising from the bed he padded toward door and realised Kathryn hadn't closed it properly, just pushed it shut. Without hesitation he pushed it open and peered against the blinding light. 

He saw Kathryn, bent over the toilet, shaking. He moved to her quickly, supporting her as her stomach heaved again. When she sank back against him, he reached up and grabbed a washcloth. He wet it with cold water from the bathtub and pressed it against her forehead. 

"I thought this was only supposed to happen in the morning…" Kathryn's voice was strange, distorted by her clenched jaw. 

"It's morning already. 03:00 I think." 

She sighed, "You don't have to be here Chakotay." 

He brushed her matted hair away from her face. "Yes I do." 

The stayed on the bathroom floor for a few more moments, before Kathryn tried to get to her feet. "I think it's over." 

Chakotay reached down and scooped her into his arms. "I'm going to make you an appointment at Starfleet medical in the morning." 

"I thought you said it's already morning," Kathryn mumbled against his shirt. 

Chakotay laid her back on the bed and brought the covers up around them. "Do you really want to get up?" 

"Mph-mph." 

"Good. Me neither. Now lets get some sleep." Her breathing had slowed as he leaned over to kiss her. 

* 

Chakotay rose when he saw the familiar form of Captain Kathryn Janeway approaching. He'd been waiting for her on the grounds of the Academy, enjoying the sun. 

"How'd it go with Dr. Solura?" 

Janeway made a face. "She gave me some tea to get rid of my morning sickness." 

"Tea? That doesn't sound so bad." 

"The active ingredient is leola root." 

"You're kidding." 

Janeway glared at him. 

Chakotay did his best to contain his laughter as the two started down the path back toward the transporter terminal. "I'm sorry Kathryn, but at least Neelix will be happy." 

"What about your meeting with Admiral Nechayev?" Since they'd be travelling to San Francisco, they'd made arrangements to meet with Admiral Nechayev to discuss their options at the end of shore leave. 

Chakotay shrugged. "I'm being offered a post at Starfleet Academy." 

"Teaching what?" 

He smiled crookedly. "I'd be working for the department of advanced tactical training." 

"Your old job." 

"Yeah." 

"Are you going to take it?" 

Chakotay sighed. "I don't know. I wanted to see what you've decided first. How did your meeting go?" 

"A position at Utopia Planitia developing technology from the Delta Quadrant." 

"That sounds interesting." 

"I think it will be." She turned toward him. "Chakotay, we saw so much out there, things we'd never dreamed of. Now that we know the possibility exists, it's only a matter of time before we develop our own transwarp drive, or spatial trajector." 

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" Chakotay could see the enthusiasm bubbling up from within her. 

She smiled a little sheepishly, "yeah, I am. And you know what else? They're going to make me an Admiral." 

Chakotay's smile dimmed at her last revelation. "Kathryn, are you sure that's what you want?" 

Kathryn's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" 

With a sigh, Chakotay tried to figure out how to tell her what was bothering him without dampening her spirit. "Admirals spend most of their time behind desks, are you ready to give up being captain of a starship? Look what happened to Kirk, he was never happy unless he was commanding a ship. Are you sure this is what you want?" 

"Are you saying I shouldn't take this position?" 

He shook his head. "No, I'm not saying that. I'm not saying you should or shouldn't do anything. I'm asking you to make sure this is the what you want to do with your life." 

"What about you Chakotay, what do you want to do with your life, teach tactics?" 

Chakotay knew the conversation might take sometime to resolve, so led her to a nearby bench. "When I was a child, my father used to call me a contrary; I wanted to move beyond the boundaries of a traditional life on Dorvan. I joined Starfleet to explore the universe and see what lay beyond the sheltered life I'd had in my father's house. I loved my life, and I have never regretted my decision to leave. 

"When the Cardassians killed my family, I felt enormous guilt. I thought that maybe if I'd stayed behind, I could have changed things. I masked my guilt with anger and joined the Maquis. But while I was fighting, I did a lot of soul searching. I asked myself why I'd thrown away the career I loved to avenge a planet I'd despised. And you know what the answer was? I did it for family. I left Starfleet because I as much as I thought I hated my father and the childhood he'd created for me; I really loved him." 

Chakotay looked down, laughing lightly. "It really threw me for a loop when I figured that out. But really ever since I've lived my life to serve and protect my family. After Dorvan, the Maquis became my family, then _Voyager_, and now you." 

He looked up, reaching for Kathryn's hands. "Kathryn, I will follow you wherever it is you need to go. If you want become an Admiral, if that's what your heart desires of you, then do it without hesitation. Will a promotion make you happy?" 

Kathryn opened her mouth to answer, but no reply was forthcoming. Slowly she closed her lips and leaned back against him. They sat together, Kathryn considering his words and Chakotay offering support until the sun went down. 

* 

Every great homecoming deserves a reception or two, and the crew of _Voyage__r_ got plenty. As soon as everyone's three months of leave were over, Starfleet Command had brought the crew back to Earth, parading them from reception to interview. Though disconcerting, reasonable requests for privacy were met, and the official spotlight helped settle things down closer to home. 

The final event in the two-week media circus was the opening of the _Voyager_ museum. It had been an all day event, bringing out anyone who was anyone in the Quadrant. The Federation President had presided, extolling the tenacity and honour of _Voyager_, her Captain and her crew. Medals had been presented and promotions given. Notable recipients, included Captain Janeway, who accepted her new posting and rank of Admiral after much soul searching, and Commander Chakotay who had taken his promotion to Captain without hesitation as soon as Janeway had made her decision. Harry Kim had finally made Lieutenant, and had been assigned to the _Billy Bishop _under Captain Dago, while Ambassador Worf had returned to Earth to present a medal to B'Elanna Torres on behalf of Chancellor Martok and the Klingon Empire. 

After the awards and promotions had been announced, there had been an official ribbon cutting ceremony, followed by an official tour of the museum, an official unveiling of the _Voyager_ monument (A stone and metal working of _Voyager_ flying around a planet), an official banquet for all invitees, and an official reception for only the really A-list attendees. The final event had started out with over three hundred guests in a ballroom overlooking _Voyager_ on the Academy grounds. The Ambassadors mixed with the crew of _Voyager_, listening to the stories from the Delta Quadrant, laughing politely at all the right places, all the while consuming enormous quantities of leola root soufflé, the latest delicacy trend in the Alpha Quadrant. 

What the Ambassadors entirely failed to recognize was the gradual departure of every _Voyager_ crewman in the room. Captain Chakotay had made it clear to every crewman that a subtle disappearance from the stuffy room was absolutely acceptable. This of course left two hundred dignitaries together in a room without real supervision or focus. They couldn't have been happier. Without an official 'thank you all for coming, now goodnight' speech from Admiral Janeway, the party looked to continue indefinitely. The emissaries shared stories, anecdotes and gossip gleefully while the staff of Starfleet stewards serving the function despaired; they knew they might never leave. 

* 

On the _Enterprise_, Ten Forward once more hosted a reception for _Voyager_'s crew. This senior staff of both the _Enterprise_ and _Voyager_ along with some choice guests filled the lounge. 

"Jean-Luc, thank you again for giving us an escape route." 

Picard smiled, "It's my pleasure Kathryn, I know how…tedious those receptions can get. I can only imagine how tiresome these last few days must have been for you and your crew." 

"Indeed. Have you ever met the ambassador from Betazed? She's the most exhausting person I've ever met. Talking to her for just ten minutes made me think I'd run a marathon." 

Picard smiled. "Lwaxana Troi? Yes, I have had the pleasure of meeting her a few times. She's my counsellor's mother." 

Janeway back peddled, "Uh, your councillor's mother…" 

"I'd never thought about it that way, but running a marathon's a fair assessment of Lwaxana Troi. Though a sparing match would also fit." Picard saw Chakotay over her shoulder and waved him over. "Chakotay, how did you enjoy your leave?" 

"It was quite relaxing, thank you Captain. The bottle of wine you gave me was an excellent vintage. And Grotto is quite beautiful." Kathryn and Chakotay had agreed to cool things while the media was still swarming around them. Both of them had taken quarters at Starfleet headquarters in an attempt to keep their personal lives off the nets. Chakotay was following Kathryn's lead about announcing their involvement. 

"I'm glad to hear it. How about you Kathryn, how was your leave?" 

Kathryn was long since tired of hiding her relationship with Chakotay. She snaked her arm his waist before answering. "The wine really was an excellent vintage." 

Picard laughed, "I'm glad you liked it." 

Janeway was about to respond, when Tom Paris interrupted, calling out from across the room, "it's official folks, they're together!" 

Cheers erupted, making Janeway blush. Chakotay, seized by the moment, pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately. After a quick show, he brought her back to her feet as Tom quieted the room again. 

"Admiral, Captain, it's time to answer the question on everyone's mind: who won the betting pool? The winning bet was that you two would become involved within the first three months of your return to Earth. So, the winner of two years of rations is…Seven of Nine! Congratulations." 

Seven stepped forward and raised a glass toward Janeway and Chakotay. "Thank you Tom. I would like to raise a glass to Kathryn and Chakotay; none are more deserving of this than you. Thank you for guiding us home, and for proving once and for all that when it comes to true love, 'resistance is futile'." 

* 

Kathryn Janeway watched from the shore as her son Edward played in the sand. It had been seven years since her return from to Earth and she was on leave before starting her next assignment. Her stint at Utopia Planitia had proven extremely productive. Four years into her team's research, they'd finally cracked the secrets of transwarp, leading to the development of a transwarp drive. Though not as fast or efficient as a Borg drive, it allowed for travel without transwarp hubs, thus allowing exploration without the infrastructure the Borg had relied on. Starfleet planned on using the new technology to get back to the Delta quadrant and into Borg space. The wanted to know if the giant had been truly slain or if it was just regrouping. 

Admiral Kathryn Janeway had been given command of the fleet being sent out into the far reaches of space once more. Even with the new drives, the trip was still expected to take ten years, one way, causing Starfleet to re-evaluate it's protocols regarding interpersonal relationships and families in the fleet. As a result, Chakotay was accompanying Janeway as her tactical advisor. 

This trip back to Grotto was their last leave before the mission, and Kathryn and Chakotay had spent a good part of it doing exactly what they were doing right now: laying in a hammock on an unnamed beach watching their children play. 

The child lying beside her stirred, punching her hands out in two tiny fists. 

"I think she's gonna be a boxer." Chakotay's comment was thick with sleep. 

"Decided to join the land of the living again, huh?" 

"I'm sorry I don't have your boundless energy anymore Kathryn, but I believe you were still asleep at 06:00 when the kids decided they wanted to go swimming." Chakotay gestured toward Edward and his sister Elizabeth who were now enthusiastically building a wall around their castle. 

"Maybe, but you were definitely sleeping at 03:00 when Gwen decided it was breakfast time." 

Chakotay decided to avoid the subject. "I think Gwen's just about done with her nap." 

"Looks that way." Kathryn gently stroked the side of her daughter's face. Even after three children, the look of peace on a sleeping baby's face still enthralled her. 

Watching mother and daughter interact, Chakotay reached around her to Kathryn's stomach pulling her close. "How about another?" 

"Another? Chakotay, I just had Gwen. Besides, we're due to ship out in a month. Let's at least get this kid toilet trained before we start planning the next." 

Chakotay smiled at her reply; motherhood had agreed with Kathryn like nothing else. He nuzzled her neck, intent on resuming his nap, muttering 'okay boss,' before closing his eyes again. 

Kathryn sighed, enjoying the closeness. She looked out on her children, realizing for the thousandth time how well life was treating her. She had three children, a husband who loved her, and now a mission she was really excited for. Chakotay had been right all those years ago; she wasn't ready to chain herself to a desk. Now she had another chance to get out and see the stars. 

Smiling to herself, she pulled herself tighter into her husband's embrace, enjoying the peace of the moment, the splashing waves, the sun, and the sound of her children laughing. 


End file.
